


Attitude Adjustment

by Sapphira_Ruby



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 73,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphira_Ruby/pseuds/Sapphira_Ruby
Summary: Harry's way of thinking turns rebellious against certain things over the summer, and with a re-instated tradition at Hogwarts, what will the year bring? Not for Ron lovers. Will be Slash. HP/SS/LV Slytherin!Harry Adopted from DanniiGirl on FFN with permission.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort/Severus Snape
Comments: 172
Kudos: 801





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally by [DanniiGirl](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6395656/1/Attitude-Adjustment) on Fanfiction.net.

Naturally, Harry had no idea that a simple P.S. noted on a piece of parchment could lead to such a dramatic chain of events. See normally, Number 12 Grimmauld Place, otherwise known as The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, was full of people, but that day it was just Harry, Sirius, Remus, and Hermione, because her parents were travelling in America for dental meetings. 

Harry had already spent his mandatory 14 days with the Dursleys. He loved seeing Dudley's piggy little eyes widen every time he looked at him, and the whale-like boy usually grabbed his butt and waddled off as fast as his stubby legs would carry him. Thankfully, that was over for the final time, and he never had to see the Dursleys again.

Hermione and Harry were, as usual, eating breakfast in silence. Hermione because she was nose deep in the book and Harry because, well, he wasn’t a morning person. He was eating his breakfast of bacon, eggs and toast, when two Hogwarts barn owls flew through the window. Unfortunately for him, Hermione squealed in his ear at the mere sight of them. The teen was forcibly dragged out of his musings when Hermione started almost hyperventilating.

"Oh my God, oh my God what if I've failed and got kicked out? Can I retake the end of year exams? Can I go to a different school?" She asked in a single breath.

"Shh, Mione, it'll be okay,” Harry soothed her patting her shoulder while Remus made space for the birds on the table. There were three letters attached to each of the owls. Harry gently took the three addressed to H. Potter and patted the owl who delivered them, which then hooted softly and flew away. This was a distinct contrast to Hermione's owl which had been attacked by the anxious 17-year old girl before it had a chance to even land.

Chuckling, Harry opened his first letter with YEAR RESULTS printed on it in red.

**_6th Year Results for Harry James Potter_ **

**_PASS GRADES: Outstanding (O, O+), Exceeds Expectations (E, EE), Acceptable (A)_ **

**_FAIL GRADES: Poor (P), Dreadful (D), Troll (T)_ **

  * **_TRANSFIGURATION_**


  *     * Practical: EE


  *     * Written: EE


  *     * Overall: EE


  * CHARMS


  *     * Practical: O


  *     * Written: EE


  *     * Overall: EE


  * DEFENSE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS


  *     * Practical: O+


  *     * Written: O+


  *     * Overall: O+


  * POTIONS


  *     * Practical: O


  *     * Written: E


  *     * Overall: EE


  * HERBOLOGY


  *     * Practical: O


  *     * Written: E


  *     * Overall: EE


  * CARE OF MAGICAL CREATURES


  *     * Practical: O


  *     * Written: O


  *     * Overall: O



Harry had dropped History of Magic and Divination after OWLs, having gotten a T in History of Magic and a P in Divination, so he was left with only six classes. Reading the letter, he gasped in shock, snorted, and sighed at the same time which made a rather peculiar sound. Harry gasped because of the Outstanding in practical Potions. He’d snorted because of the O pluses in Defense. And he sighed in relief because he’d passed everything. 

The now-not-so-sleepy teen passed his results to Remus who was twitching in anticipation and Sirius who was bouncing. Then he opened the second one. It was the same letter students received every year.

**_Mr. H. Potter_ **

**_The Kitchen_ **

**_No. 12 Grimmauld Place_ **

It was the usual greeting, list of announcements, and of course the booklist. He nearly put it down until he noticed the P.S. at the bottom.

**_P.S. All students are reminded that Hogwarts will be reinstating the tradition of re-sorting, For those students unaware of the tradition, all 4th through 7th year students will have the opportunity to stand after 1st years are sorted and say 'I wish to be re-sorted.' The hat will re-evaluate the student’s strongest personality traits: bravery, cunning, loyalty, or intelligence. This is not mandatory, but is an option for inter-house unity. Current prefects will be unable to request re-sorting this year, but may alert their head of house to their choice in order to re-sort next year._ **

**_Deputy Head-Mistress_ **

**_M. McGonagall_ **

"What! I've never heard about this!" Hermione screeched, reading her letter.

Sirius got up and looked over her shoulder "Oh ho! Re-sorting! They stopped that when the Marauders were in 3rd year! It's a tradition made mostly for people, well pure-bloods, who wanted to be in a certain house," explained Sirius, wrapping his arms around Remus and kissing his cheek. 

Harry hadn’t known they were a couple until last week, but naturally he was fine with it. He wasn’t prejudiced against anyone, especially with all the crap the Dursleys had given him over the years for being a wizard. No, he wouldn’t never do that to someone else.

"Maybe I'll try and be re-sorted into Ravenclaw," said Hermione quietly.

Harry was a little stunned. He thought she'd been happy in Gryffindor, but of course Ravenclaws thrived in the library, which was where she spent as much time as possible.

"You might be put in Slytherin,” Harry commented. “It's the only other house which values intelligence.”

Hermione was most surprised by the fact that Harry hadn't demanded she show her loyalty for Gryffindor like Ron would have. 

She smiled at the thought and said, “Maybe.”

Harry thought back to his own sorting. The oversized hat was placed over his 11-year-old head and he was thinking hard. 

'Not Slytherin, not Slytherin,' little Harry thought fervently.

'Not Slytherin eh?' came a man's voice in the child’s head. 'You could be great you know, and Slytherin could help you on your way to greatness.'

Harry just kept on repeating his mantra.

'Very well then, better be- "GRYFFINDOR!" the last word was shouted to the entire hall.

But Harry couldn't help wondering, what would Slytherin have been like? Would they have abandoned him in 2nd and 4th year like the Gryffindors had? No, he couldn’t think of any time he'd seen a Slytherin shunned by their own house. No! He couldn’t even think of being re-sorted. The imaginary devil on his left shoulder was whispering to him, "But Hermione's going to do it," while the angel on his right shoulder was frantically saying, "Don't think about it, dear, Ron wouldn't like it."

Emerald eyes closed and he shook his head like a dog trying to stop his schizophrenic mind from confusing himself any further. Hastily he grabbed the third Hogwarts letter addressed to him. It was smaller than the other two but heavier. Ripping it open, He turned it upside down and a badge fell into his hand with a shiny HB in gold with a backdrop of the Hogwarts crest. 

"Head Boy," Harry whispered in awe. He had expected it to be Draco Malfoy because of all the trouble he’d gotten into over the years. He snatched up the letter which had come with the badge.

**_Dear Mr. Potter,_ **

**_Congratulations on becoming Head Boy. You will receive a full briefing with your Head of House and the Head Girl after the feast. You are required to patrol the train with the prefects to discourage students from getting into any trouble. Also, do try to arrive early, and dress appropriately to make a good impression on the rest of the students and their parents._ **

**_Sincerely,_ **

**_M. McGonagall_ **

**_Head Girl: Hermione J. Granger_ **

Harry didn't even read the list of prefects as he was too busy gaping at Hermione in shock. Suddenly the two teens screamed and hugged each other while jumping up and down. Remus and Sirius were watching them looking a bit confused. Harry threw his badge at them and carried on jumping. Within seconds, the two adults were up jumping and hugging them as well.

"You know what this means?" Harry asked after the group calmed down 10 minutes later.

"Less study time," wailed Hermione looking horrified. 

He face palmed before talking to her like a child, "No, Hermione, we have to go shopping! I need an entirely new wardrobe," he shuddered thinking of wearing Dudley's hand-me-downs again. 

The three other people in the room looked shocked, impressed, and horrified. Finally Hermione realized shopping meant Diagon Alley, and Diagon Alley meant books!

"Harry, grab your wallet," she said, picking up her over-the-shoulder bag and leaving the room, followed shortly by Sirius and Remus.

The teen grabbed his wallet which had been in the kitchen, and made his way to the living room. Since his Gringotts vault had well over 50 million galleons in it, he got a shiny black debit card with a gold script “G” on it, which would even work in the muggle world.

Hermione grabbed a handful of Floo powder and threw it in the fireplace saying clearly, “The Leaky Cauldron!" 

The flames whooshed up green before settling down again for her to step in. It still creeped Harry out a little how wizards just stepped into fire. He turned to ask Sirius and Remus if they would be coming, but saw them making out heavily on the couch. 

'Ew! Kind of like watching your parents kiss,’ Harry thought. 

Quietly he whispered, "The Leaky Cauldron," before stepping into the fire and being whisked away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 and most of 2 from the original.
> 
> *A/N Edited 11/22/20 - After numerous comments, I decided to convert the first 10 chapters to 3rd person perspective to match the rest of the story. -S


	2. Chapter 2

Harry had the sensation of being put into a washing machine and going through a dry spin cycle. Suddenly he was thrown out of a different fireplace.

“Damn it!” he mumbled obscenities as he wiped the soot of his pants and top. Unfortunately the emerald-eyed boy saw a few giggling 13 or 14 year old girls heading over. He quickly grabbed Hermione and put his face into her neck as if he was kissing it. She sighed and dutifully put her arms over her best friend’s shoulders and tilted her head back. 

Downcast, the girls turned and walked away slowly.

'Stupid fan girls' Harry thought releasing Hermione. She grabbed the hem of his XXL T-shirt and dragged him toward the entrance of the Alley, waving at Tom the barman as they passed. 

The reason for the little act before was because last year Harry realized he wasn't exactly attracted to Ginny like everyone thought he was. Nor was he attracted to any girl actually, mostly because of the crush he had on the Irish heartthrob, Seamus Finnegan. Harry had shyly admitted it to the other boy one day when they were alone in the dormitory. He knew Seamus preferred guys too, so he wasn't worried about him being homophobic. But Seamus had sighed, kissed Harry’s cheek and whispered "I'm sorry, but my heart belongs to the Ice Prince." 

Harry hugged the other teen close while the Irishman sobbed softly onto His shoulder. ‘The Ice Prince’ is what everyone called Draco Malfoy, but it would never work out for two reasons. One, Seamus was a halfblood. Two, Seamus was a Gryffindor. One fault could be overlooked, but two faults? No. And Seamus couldn't stop being a halfblood. But maybe this year he  _ could  _ stop being a Gryffindor. He would only stand a chance in Ravenclaw or Slytherin, though.

Harry was jerked out of his memory when he ran straight into Hermione who had stopped outside her favorite shop of all time, Flourish and Blotts. Hermione roped an assistant into getting the school books. Harry wandered around the darker bookshelves as he tried in vain to remember the details and the person in the dreams he'd been having all week. To his intense embarrassment they were wet dreams and he woke up to Sirius banging on the door demanding to know if he was alright or if had an upset stomach.

Blushing, Harry shook his head to disperse the embarrassing thoughts. Trying not to think about the rather erotic dream, he grabbed a book from a shelf nearby. He knew it was potions but if he just looked at the book without trying to read it, it looked like a load of intricate swirling designs and squiggles, beautiful but rather mind boggling.

Then the light bulb clicked. Parseltongue!

'Cool,' he thought. Parseltongue was a language 1 out of every 100,000 people could speak. Maybe. Thanks to Hermione, he knew that it was very difficult to write parseltongue. Even for those like Voldemort who are born with the skill, it would take a long time to do properly. That being the case, most parselmouths use Dictaquills. The wizard would speak parseltongue to a quill and it would write in either English or parseltongue. They were really expensive, though, and Harry wasn’t certain he’d even be able to find one.

Shrugging, he put the book in his floating basket and went in search of more. He found 2 or 3 others, mostly about the history of Slytherin and reptiles. The most interesting one was  _ 1001 Snakes and How to Use Them in Potions. _ It was good because while it focused on potion usage, it also told about the snakes in the back-where they live, what they eat, etc.

Harry made his way to the counter, his basket following after him. The baskets were so nifty! Instead of lugging around an armload of books, the books just stayed in the floating basket which followed the customer around the store like a puppy. The 5 books cost a total of 42 Galleons and 13 Sickles. He couldn’t say he didn't expect it. Hermione was next to him, haggling with another cashier over the price of a book. 

Chuckling, Harry stepped up behind her and said, "Mione, grab 3 of those First Editions you’re always drooling over and I'll pay for them when I get back from the Magical Menagerie." 

She turned and quickly started to refuse the generous gift.

"Hermione,” he said a bit more forcefully, “Consider them an early Christmas present." 

She got tears in her eyes and kissed Harry’s cheek before rushing towards the glass cabinet of First Editions. A shop assistant had heard what the Boy-Who-Lived had said and rushed after her, probably to prod her toward the most expensive ones.

Chuckling to himself, Harry left the busy bookstore and made his way onto the even busier street. The Magical Menagerie was across from the Flourish and Blotts, but it took him a minute to get there, simply because everyone was rushing around to get their shopping done. People were scared of an attack on Diagon Alley. It was unfortunate, but there had been a lot of attacks recently.

As soon as he opened the door to the Menagerie he was bombarded with the smell and sound of hundreds of animals. Harry nodded to the shopkeeper, wanting to get in and out as soon as possible. The shopkeeper was a short bald man with a friendly smile, but not wanting to waste time, Harry hurried towards where he remembered the reptiles being located from his visits to buy Hedwig owl treats and a perch. When he walked toward the snakes, he had to stop for a second because of all the voices vying for his attention. Trying to pick out a voice he thought he could handle, he focused and ignored every snake except a large black one with a very thin tail. He looked for an ID tag, but didn’t see one, and so walked closer, ignoring the rest of the snakes’ insults and threats.

_ §Good morning beautiful one, do you have a name?§ _ he hissed to the snake politely. Harry had practiced a lot at the Dursleys with garden snakes and could get the compliments and flattery to roll off his tongue smoothly. Some snakes were shy, others were talkative, but all were proud and loved compliments.

_ §A speaker? And such a polite one too! My name is Alistair, but my heat lamp is too high. I must look horrible in this light!§ _ he hissed back.

Harry smiled softly,  _ §Well met, handsome Alistair. Any light would compliment you. Everyone calls me Harry, but you may call me Harrison. I do actually prefer it.§ _ Harry never let anyone know that he preferred his full name. Not many people knew “Harry” was a nickname and he didn't bother correcting them. Snakes, however, appreciated truthfulness...and secrets.

_ §Very well then, Harrison. Would you perchance be buying me today? I'm an Australian Black Whip Snake, the fastest in Australia§ _ he hissed with pride. 

See? Proud snakes. Harry nodded, agreeing. The shopkeeper appeared next to his elbow exactly when he was needed. 

Harry startled a bit, and shuddered thinking, ‘Creepy shopkeepers.’

"Ahhh, Mr. Potter! Ever since you were revealed as a parselmouth, I had been wondering when you'd be buying a pet you could communicate with,” the man said in that  _ way _ shopkeepers have.

Harry nodded and pointed to Alistair, "The Australian Black Whip Snake please."

The shopkeeper smiled in glee, tapping the cage with his wand.

"Can you send him to this address at 9 tonight in a transport box?" Harry asked, writing down the address on a sticker with the quill on the counter.

He nodded, and Harry stuck the sticker on the transport box provided. The teen handed over 35 galleons, 5 sickles, and 13 knuts.

_ §I'll see you tonight, Alistair,§  _ Harry hissed to the snake as he made to leave.

_ §Goodbye, Harrison,§ _ said the obviously sleepy snake. 

‘Hmm, the transport box must have sleeping charms on it,’ he thought as he headed back to Flourish and Blotts. 

As he guessed Hermione still hadn't made her final decision on which books to get when Harry returned. There were two in her basket and two in her hands. With a happy laugh, Harry plucked them out of her hands and put them in the basket. 

"Get them both, ‘Mione," he ordered.

"Harry-!" She began.

Harry cut her off with a look and paid for the books, nearly 100 galleons. As they left he wrapped his arm around her waist. She rolled her eyes but said nothing. She did glare at the two hopeful fangirls hurrying over, though, which was what had caused Harry to hold onto her again in the first place.

"So, where to go next?" she asked. 

Harry pointed towards the apothecary, and they made their way into the dimly lit and rather smelly store. Harry picked up the kit for seventh year NEWT students, and made sure Hermione had hers as well. The girl was watching him closely and he blushed. Contrary to popular belief he loved potions and was really good at them. It was pretty amazing what he could do when the Slytherins weren’t sabotaging him. But only Hermione knew that his general lack of performance when the Slytherins weren’t adding extra ingredients to his cauldron was because Professor Snape made him nervous. Harry shook his head as he paid for his kit and the two quickly exited the store.

“Nothing,” Harry said quickly as soon as they stepped outside.

“But…” Hermione started.

“But nothing, Hermione,” he said seriously. “Not a single word.” His stern look was rather a failure with the red flush spreading across his face. 

He grabbed his best friend’s hand and pulled her toward Madam Malkin’s Robes for All Occasions and started telling her about his trip to the Magical Menagerie.

"A snake?” Hermione rolled her eyes a bit. “So predictable. But an Australian snake is cool."

Luckily, as the two were entering Madam Malkin’s, the last customer was just leaving so they got served immediately. Harry looked on in trepidation, knowing he'd be in here a while, before turning to Madam Malkin herself. She already had her magical tape measure out. 

"We're buying school robes, the usual ones, and I also need a whole new wardrobe because I’ve outgrown everything I have," Harry winced at the look of glee in her eyes as she prodded them towards the measuring stools. 

What followed was the same as every other year. Three sets of plain work robes (Black), one plain pointed hat (Black) for day wear, one pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar), and one winter cloak (Black with silver fastenings). 1st through 3rd years had to wear slacks or skirts with white shirts and ties under their uniforms, but the upper years could wear whatever they wanted under their robes. After taking the boy’s measurements Madam Malkin took him to a dressing room with PRIVATE stamped on the door.

"Alright, dearie, when I leave, tap the mannequin with your wand and it will transfigure into a double of your body. It will cycle through some general styles, which you may adjust by describing your preferred style, colors, or fabric. Many descriptions will alter the clothing, so feel free to try as much as you like.”

“Okay,” Harry responded.

“The mannequin will model the clothes and if you like what the mannequin is wearing say 'buy' and it will be waiting for you at the counter when you leave. Don't worry about looking silly, dearie, the mannequin won't even put on something that looks bad on you. It will sometimes modify items itself to look better on your body, and it will occasionally give tips...similar to the talking mirrors,” she finished her explanation and left to get Hermione started.

Harry quickly tapped the nondescript mannequin with his wand as instructed which immediately began morphing into his clone, glasses, scar and all. 

'The glasses have to go,' he thought, shaking his head. He found it strange to see himself from that angle.

Harry started with shirts and pants, but no matter how hard he tried, the mannequin would not accept him wearing any shirts larger than a medium. He got pants ranging from hipsters to skinny jeans, and, to his mortification, some dragonhide leather pants that looked like they had been painted on. He added a few muscle shirts and bit his lip, thinking it a bit much. 

The mannequin decided to step in, “Sexy is good, dear, but you have to know how to carry yourself or you'll look like a flop.”

Harry nodded and said “Sexy,” and let the mannequin do the choosing and styling. Surprisingly, there were a few sweaters there, V-necks and polos with three quarter-length sleeves or full sleeves, but all thin and tight enough to see his Quidditch toned abs. And finally there was underwear, which was also embarrassing, but he now had enough boxers and briefs to last a year in all colors and textures. 

Finally finished, he stumbled out of the changing room, tapping the mannequin to switch it back to its original form. The counter had eighteen Madam Malkin’s bags on it, and Hermione had five of her own in her hands.

"I don't even want to know how much I just spent," Harry said, handing a grinning Madam Malkin his black Gringotts card.

After finishing at Madam Malkins, the two went to Fringe and Highlights beauty salon to get their hair done. The receptionist insisted on plucking their eyebrows and giving them manicures as well. They got the extra services for free because Harry signed a picture of himself with his new haircut for their 'wall of fame'. Harry’s hair was now perfectly straight. It was longer at the back, reaching his shoulder blades, and the front was chin length. His fringe had been cut to one side so it flopped over his right eye a bit and covered the scar. He had also been given green highlights.

Hermione’s hair was now shiny and smooth. It had been cut in a bob instead of the bushy, wild mane of hair she had before. She also had green streaks which confused Harry, but then she gave her friend this look that said "I dare you to ask me," so he, rather wisely really, decided not to comment.

The next torture, errr... _ shop,  _ was Haversham and Brown, an accessories and cosmetics store. Inside the store was full of evil teen girls, looking for talking hand mirrors or 24-hour lasting lipstick. Harry kept his head down and went straight for the contact lenses and eye products section. Right on the top shelf was a tray full of while vials labeled  _ Eye Correction Potion _ . One phial cost a whopping 87 Galleons, 12 Sickles. He grabbed a bottle and then made his way over to the mirrors. While Harry had the mannequin at Madam Malkin’s, he knew he’d need something to help him at home or school. Searching for a few moments, he found one he thought he liked. It was a floor length rectangle with a black frame that said, “Pierre: the charming French-accented gentlemen with confidence boosting comments and a stern mind for fashions DON'Ts.” 

Harry looked in the mirror which suddenly spoke in the aforementioned French accent, “Your eyes are lovely, but those clothes…” With that, he knew Pierre would be perfect. The teen grabbed the mirror and double checked the potion vial and took them to the counter. The shopkeeper was a perky 20-something- year-old with safety orange hair and a Welsh accent who went wide-eyed at Harry’s approach. She managed to provide the total-147 Galleons, 15 Sickles, and 16 Knuts- in a voice only slightly higher and breathier than it would otherwise be. Harry smiled politely, if a little strained, and grabbed Hermione to leave the store.

Their last stop was Deadman's Chest. The trunk shop was dimly lit like the Menagerie, but missing all the sounds and smells.

"What can I do for you, kids?" said the man with short, dirty blond hair and extremely calloused hands.

"Good afternoon,” Harry responded politely. “I need a new trunk, preferably grey or black, which should have four compartments: one for general supplies like quills, ink, parchment, and the like, one with temperature controls for potions equipment and ingredients, a clothes closet, and a library compartment big enough for 500 books with archival charms like temperature control and sorting options. I’d like the initials H.J.P. on the outside in green, and a silver lock that only opens at my magical signature. I also need a school bag in black that will fit twelve books without splitting and be resistant to everything: water, fire, tearing, other destruction, et cetera." I rattled off my list. My original single compartment trunk was much too small for all my new things, and I had been wanting a larger trunk which would serve me better and last longer for a while.

The man nodded not looking at all fazed by the list of requests. Harry wondered where shopkeepers got their ability to take in a whole list of things and remember them to the letter. The teen wrote down his address and paid 175 galleons for the trunk while Hermione had picked out a new purse and paid 12 sickles.

Diagon Alley was a lot quieter at 4 pm. While Harry thought Deadman’s Chese was their last stop, Hermione clearly had other ideas and dragged the tired male to Scrivenshafts, which was the shop that sold parchment, ink, and quills. Since she went through about 100 quills a month, they probably knew their most frequent customer by sight. Getting an idea, Harry approached the counter. 

"Excuse me,” he said to the woman behind the counter as he picked up a parcel of his usual parchment. “I’m looking for a translator quill that will write English from Parseltongue." 

She nodded looking slightly awed and pulled out a small locked case with three quills in it. Harry immediately picked out the pure white feather plume which reminded him of Hedwig's feathers. Quill in hand, he wandered through the store and picked out some red, black, blue, and green inks. Hermione rushed up to the counter with her arms full of quills and passed her friend one. 

"A dictaquill that’s legal for lessons," she said to Harry as the cashier rang up her purchase. 

He nodded, placing his modest pile of things on the country while Hermione was checking the bags of different inks and quills she'd grabbed. Shopping blessedly complete, they finally left for Florean Fortescue’s, the ice cream parlour. The two relaxed under an umbrella outside, Harry munching rainbow sorbet and pistachio surprise for Hermione. After a long and tiring day, the new Head Boy and Girl headed back to the Leaky Cauldron to the public fireplace and floo’ed home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Encompasses the end of Chapter 2 and all of Chapters 3 and 4 of the original.


	3. Chapter 3

The two teens arrived home at Grimmauld Place to see Sirius and Remus on the same couch they had occupied when the two left that morning. Thankfully for Harry, they were no longer making out. Remus was reading and Sirius had his head on Remus' lap trying to divert Remus' attention from the book and to himself, without much success. Harry laughed at his godfather’s antics before heading upstairs with Hermione to unpack all of their stuff.

When he got downstairs again, Sirius was poking an angrily hissing box next to the fireplace.

"Sirius no! It's a snake!" Harry shouted, rushing toward him. 

Sirius jumped backward, falling over the edge of the carpet in his haste to get away from the now identified box. Harry knelt and opened the box carefully. 

_ §Hello, Alistair. I'm sorry you had to wait so long,§ _ Harry hissed carefully, letting the sulking snake slither up his sleeve.

Alistair gave the snake equivalent of a harrumph.  _ §Just don't let it happen again, Harrison.§ _

Harry smiled before helping Sirius up.

"This is Alistair, my snake. He’s an Australian Black Whip Snake," Harry said to Sirius, stroking Alistair’s head which was now peeking out of his sleeve.

Sirius just mumbled incoherently before stumbling away. Harry shrugged before walking around the house happily hissing to Alistair all about it.

\--------

A week went by and in that week Harry managed to get his eyes fixed thanks to the potion, as well as completely comfortable wearing leather pants and tight T-shirts around the house. He also bonded with Alistair, making the snake his familiar and not just a pet. The bonding was simple. Harry had to pour magic into Alistair while the snake bit him, injecting venom which would make Harry immune to it. But it was draining and Harry had spent the next 16 hours sleeping.

After spending a few days exploring muggle London there was something he desperately wanted to do, so he snuck out. Well, not really  _ snuck _ , he walked out while Sirius and Remus were having  _ private time _ in their room and Hermione was holed up in the library. It wasn't that much of a challenge to leave without them noticing really.

But he found the perfect shop: Lily's Tattoo and Piercing Parlour.

Harry got the corner of his left eyebrow pierced with a curved silver bar that ended with a die on each end. Someone could only tell they weren't normal cubes if they got up close. He also got a silver stud tragus piercing in his right ear. And the last piercing was a sparkling jade green ball stud in his tongue. 

The next body modification he wanted I had no choice but to get in the magical world, and it took him two extra days of exploring, while hidden under his invisibility cloak to avoid the fans, to find a magical tattoo shop where the papers wouldn’t find out about his tattoo before he left the premises. It was deep in Knockturn Alley, but it appeared clean and well looked after. 

The boy decided on a sentence stretching between his shoulder blades-Knowledge is power, instinct is survival. The best part was that it was written in parseltongue. Harry had experimented with his new quill. The tattoo was a metallic silver color which nearly disappeared in some light but when the light hit it just right, it flashed. He also gave the tattoo artist a few pieces of parchment with words like: love, friendship, hate, mother, father, brother, and sister written in parseltongue. The artist told him, "the tattoo's free of charge, kid, people will love these!"

Sirius loved the new tattoo, especially after Harry told him what it said. Then Hermione surprised him the day after her birthday. She went out and came back with a glittering gold lightning bolt tattoo on her hip. She must have found the same shop Harry did because it said Family under the bolt in parseltongue. Harry teared up a bit and had to go to the bathroom when he saw it.

With only one week left in summer vacation, Hermione visited Harry’s room around 10 in the evening. He had been studying potions, but set the books aside in favor of his dearest friend.

"Hey ‘Mione, what can I do for you?" Harry asked once the girl was comfortable.

She looked nervous, and a little bit shaky, wringing her hands a little. 

"Would you like to be my brother, Harry? For real, I mean?” she asked.

Harry’s mouth dropped open in shock. It was true Hermione was like the sister he'd never had, and she meant the world to him. Feeling a bit overwhelmed he stood and walked over to her, pulling the girl into a light hug.

"Mione, I could walk around starkers and not feel embarrassed in front of you, and I can talk to you about just about anything under the sun. We are more than friends, we're family of course," he said, tapping her hip where the tattoo sat, covered by her clothes. “I’d be honored to be your brother.”

A tear slid down her pink cheeks as she let go and grabbed his left arm. Alistair usually rested on Harry’s right arm and was not pleased when she'd had a death grip on him one day. She dragged her soon-to-be brother into her room where he saw a load of books spread around.

"Okay," she said reverting back into assertive Hermione mode. “Since neither of us have any blood abnormalities it should be simple. We have to cut our palms, not deeply, but deep enough to get a decent amount of blood, and say the vow from this book while we do it."

Harry read over the vows in the book quickly and nodded, it seemed simple enough. Hermione picked up a small potion knife and slashed her palm carefully, making a neat incision, and then passed it to Harry. His cut wasn’t as neat, but it was better than he'd expected. He turned his palm over so it was facing downward and slipped it into Hermione's upturned palm.

"I, Harrison James Potter, care for and love Hermione Jean Granger. I give my blood and take hers to bond as her blood brother,” he said formally.

Magic surged and his palm glowed briefly. Hermione said her vow as well and after her palm glowed, they said in unison, "from this day forward we are blood siblings." Both their hands glowed and when the magic grew, they blacked out.

Alistair must have gone and somehow alerted Sirius and Remus that Harry and Hermione were in some sort of trouble because when Harry woke up he realized he was in one of the guest rooms nearest to the kitchen. It was probably so the adults could keep an eye on the teens. He had his arm wrapped around a sleeping Hermione, and knew even if he wasn't gay he wouldn't have had a hard-on. They really were brother and sister now. 

Hermione’s hair was now jet black like Harry’s, though still sporting her green highlights, and her features had sharpened a bit. Harry stayed just watching her for a few minutes, wondering if her eyes had changed too. His answer came when her eyes suddenly flew open. Yep, they were now dark green with flecks of her old hazel in them. He remembered seeing a warning at the bottom of the page on the blood siblings ritual saying that the person with the more dominant magic could pass their attributes to the other, less powerful, person. Since both Harry’s parents had magic, and neither of hers did, he obviously had the more powerful magic.

After a few minutes of looking at each other Hermione whispered, "Harry, why did you say Harrison during the ritual?" 

"Most people don’t know it’s my real name. No one but Alistair knows, and now I’m telling you of course, but I actually prefer Harrison to Harry,” Harry said gently.

She nodded yawning before snuggling closer to me. "Are my eyes green?" she mumbled half asleep.

"Yeah," Harry replied, yawning a bit.

"Good," she sounded smug. They fell asleep together with Alistair curled up next to them.

Harry woke up a bit later and since his sister was still asleep, he quickly made sure Alistair would stay with her and made his way into the kitchen. Sirius and Remus were there already. Remus was cooking breakfast while Sirius did funny things trying to get Remus to laugh. The werewolf noticed Harry first.

"Harry, I was just about to try and wake you,” he said, brandishing the spatula. “It's been two days, but nothing was actually wrong with you so we let you sleep. What happened?” he asked.

"Hermione and I did a blood sibling ritual and it took a lot out of us. I left Alistair with her," Harry replied.

Sirius just shivered at the mention of the snake. 

A few minutes later both their jaws dropped as they looked at something behind me. I turned to see my sister standing there looking every bit James and Lily's daughter, with just little bits of her old self still there. Not that Harry really cared, but her breasts were still the same size, and her eyes were the same shape as before but now had that curious green and hazel mix. Her nose was also smaller than both James and Lily's.

"This is my sister, Hermione," Harry said grinning.

Sirius laughed and hugged her, and Remus just face palmed before going to the kitchen to get Hermione something to eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Encompasses Chapter 5 and part of Chapter 6 of the original. Adopted from [DanniiGirl](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6395656/1/Attitude-Adjustment) on Fanfiction.net.


	4. Chapter 4

Unfortunately summer vacation had to end sometime, and the Head Boy and Girl had to be at the train station at 9:00 am on September 1st, even if the train didn’t leave until 11. Harrison woke up to Hermione’s prodding. 

"What time is it?" he mumbled sleepily, stretching and yawning.

"8:15. Harrison you need to be packed, dressed, and fed in 45 minutes. Hurry up!" she said quickly, and then left, presumably to finish her own packing. 

Harrison’s writing things were already packed since he hadn’t needed them over the summer, along with all his potions things since they took longer to pack. He'd done that a few days previously and packed half his clothes then so he wouldn’t be so rushed. Unfortunately most of his books were scattered around his room. Luckily Grimmauld Place was so well protected that the ministry didn't know it was there, let alone about anyone who was doing magic in it. He quickly accioed all of his books and then did a nifty spell he learned in 3rd year Charms to make them pack themselves into the library compartment of his trunk. He did the same with his clothes, shrinking Pierre, and adding him and his book bag to that compartment as well. 

Everyone knew that the Head Boy and Girl got a shared common room with a private bedroom and bathroom each, regardless of house. For example, if they both stayed Gryffindors their dorm would be close to McGonagall's quarters, and if Harry was a Hufflepuff and Hermione a Ravenclaw, the dorm would be situated between Sprout and Flitwick’s quarters. But since they were private the two would have to decorate them themselves. Harrison grabbed a few random things like mismatched socks, pieces of wood, and feathers, and sent Kreacher to find a couple of pieces of light fabric. All the odds and ends were put in the supplies compartment to be transfigured and used to decorate his space later. Finally, he cast a featherlight charm on the trunk and levitated it downstairs.

Harrison added a tag to his trunk with his name on it to make it easier for the house elves. His initials were easily recognizable, but it would be time consuming for the elves who were trying to figure out everyone's initials. Then he cleaned and tidied Hedwig's cage and Alistair's travel basket, and set them with his trunk. He didn't make them get in since he knew neither of them would appreciate it. 

Hermione preceded Harrison out of the floo at Platform 9 ¾ at 9:05, as it had taken them five minutes to say goodbye to Sirius and Remus. And wrestle Crookshanks into his travel basket and Hedwig into her cage. Alistair had outright refused to be removed from Harrison’s arm and he wasn’t complaining. The only people on the platform were a couple of 2nd and 3rd years rushing to finish their summer essays and a few nervous looking 1st years with their parents.

"Okay," said Hermione, "the train ride is roughly 7 hours long. What if we patrol the train every one and a half hours and the prefects do the half-hour intervals?" 

Harry nodded, while Hermione pulled out a piece of parchment he could see had the patrol schedule for the entire trip. He shook his head before scanning the platform and picking up both the trunks to take them onboard the train and toward the first carriage.

  * _Harrison, may I see the train?§_ came an inquisitive hiss from under his robes.



  * _In a minute, Alistair. I'm onboard right now, I'll get off again when I’m done§_ Harrison soothed his curious snake.



The prefect and head’s carriage wasn't separated into six compartments like the others. There were comfortable padded benches going all the way around the walls and quite a few tables and desks, making it feel more like a portable living room than a train car. Harry put his and Hermione’s trunks above a small, rather luxurious area reserved for the Head Boy and Girl. They straightened their robes and made sure their badges were clearly visible before getting off the train. Harry let Alistair wrap himself around his neck. Being only 40cm long, the snake looked like some kind of exotic necklace. His school robe hung open revealing his super tight black jeans, a silver belt, and a dark green V-neck sweater.

  * _Interesting§_ hissed the snake around Harrison’s neck, observing the Hogwarts Express curiously.



Harrison walked up to an obvious first year who was standing with his father. He held out his hand to the nervous child and slowly, the boy reached out and shook it. He was trembling slightly and his father was holding his trunk.

"Ah! Head Boy I see,” the man said rather jovially, eyes darting to the HB bin on the collar of Harrison’s robe. “This is Johnny, will you make sure he's okay on the train?"

“Of course,” Harry nodded reassuringly to the man before turning back to his son. "What house do you want to be in Johnny?"

"R-r-ravenclaw, sir,” the firstie stuttered.

The Head Boy smiled, "It's Harry,” he said gently, “no need for sir. And another bookworm I see. Well, I'll have to call the Head Girl,” he said in a conspiratorial whisper. “I'm more of a learn-by-getting-into-trouble kind of guy.” 

Johnny giggled a bit when Harry spun around looking for the Head Girl. “Hermione!” he shouted. “I have a budding Ravenclaw here. Why don't you regale him with tales of the library?"

She came over immediately at mention of her favorite place in the world. Harrison walked away, rolling his eyes as he heard them discussing _ Hogwarts: A History _ . Yuck!

Then Harrison spotted two prefects and hassled them into helping the first years get settled on the train. By 10:45 all the first years were onboard safe and sound, and their parents' minds at rest that they were in good hands. Hermione got the rest of the prefects to get everyone else settled and ready to leave while Harrison helped people getting their trunks stowed properly.

The Weasleys arrived right on time according to their schedule, two minutes before the train would leave. They were surprised by the fact that the only people they saw were a few prefects, and even they were boarding the train. Everyone saw the frantic Weasley goodbyes as the train whistle blew. In past years, the whistle blowing would cause a stampede to get on the train. This year was much more calm and organized. By the time Harrison got to the head carriage, only three prefects and Hermione were there.

"Everyone else is settling everyone down," said Hermione, answering the unasked question.

By 12:20 Harrison had comforted three crying first years, stopped two fights, and helped find a runaway kitten. By 2:15, all 24 prefects and the Head Boy and Girl were finally all in the carriage at the same time. Harrison slept with his head pillowed in Hermione's lap for an hour before the two patrolled again at 3:30. Upon their return, they noticed the rest of the prefects whispering about Hermione’s change in appearance, but none of them asked anything. They switched after that patrol and Harrison chatted softly with Alistair about Hogwarts while Hermione slept.

Shortly before 6, a voice drifted through the train, “All passengers! All passengers! The Hogwarts Express will be arriving in Hogsmeade station in ten minutes. Please leave your trunks and pets on the train and disembark in an orderly fashion.”

All the prefects, and Hermione and Harrison, got out mirrors to check their appearance and straighten their hair and robes before arrival.

Harrison called them all to attention and gave his instruction, "I'd like you all to please sit close to the head table during the feast. If you remember the panic of trying to find a prefect after the feast during your own first years, I'm sure you'll understand." 

They all nodded their heads, even the Slytherins. 

Harrison grinned. ‘Being Head Boy is going to be fun,’ he thought, getting off the train.

Hermione managed to get a thestral drawn carriage alone, and pulled Harrison in after. He liked thestrals, even though the only reason he could see them was that he had seen a school mate die when he was fourteen. The carriage ride was only ten minutes long and every single year he couldn't help but smile thinking about his first year and traveling in the little four-person boats across the black lake with Hagrid. At least it wasn't raining this year.

Alistair was quiet on the journey up to the castle except when Harrison asked him to relocate to his arm.

  * _Yes, Harrison. It is warmer there anyway§_ he hissed before slithering off the teen’s neck and down his sleeve. _§I’m hungry, Harrison§_ said the snake a few minutes later.



  * _I'll feed you after the sorting, Alistair, in around an hour or so§_ Harrison soothed.



He had already explained the concept of a talking hat to Alistair on the train. The small snake thought it was stupid. He also told his familiar all about Voldemort and the things that had happened over the course of his school years. Alistair was a great listener, especially since nothing exciting ever really happened at the Magical Menagerie unless an animal got loose.

After going through the pushing and shoving of trying to get into the great hall to get their usual seats, it turned out they were already taken, so Hermione and Harrison ended up sitting next to the prefects at the teachers’ end of the table. Harrison noticed quite a few people looking at them confused. It was clear many of the students had no idea who they were. Only the prefects and first years knew the two were Harry Potter and Hermione Granger.

But at least they were sitting on the right side of the table. Harrison had his face towards the Slytherin table and his back to the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. He could just about see Ron and Ginny all the way down at the end of the table near their usual seats. Suddenly the double doors flew open and McGonagall marched in followed by a double line of scared first years. They all looked so small and fragile; it was hard imagining once being one of those first years as the older students smirked. 

There were around forty first years, more than the previous years. Since everyone knew that apart from Gringotts, Hogwarts was the safest building in the world, more and more people were sending their kids to Hogwarts instead of homeschooling them like in Harrison’s first year. Once the sorting was complete, there had been eleven Gryffindors, eight Hufflepuffs, nine Ravenclaws, and twelve Slytherins. 

Finally the moment all the upper years had been waiting for arrived. Instead of the usual 'tuck in' announcement, Dumbledore stood up and addressed the school.

"Welcome everyone to another year at Hogwarts,” Dumbledore began in his grandfatherly, though expansive persona. “Now, as you all know, anyone except prefects from 4th to 7th year can demand a re-sorting. This was an old tradition that the board of governors has decided to bring back in the hope of furthering school unity during these dark times.”

The hall was deathly silent. Even the Slytherins were sitting up and paying attention. Dumbledore waved his wand and above the teachers table a glowing number 60 appeared.

"Above me is a countdown timer,” the headmaster explained. “When I sit down it will start counting down. Anyone who wants a re-sorting has 1 minute to make their request.”

He sat down and the numbers began changing. 

59.

58.

57.

No one moved but everyone was looking around trying to spot someone standing up. Harrison turned to Hermione who was gripping her napkin so hard her knuckles were white. 

"I'm scared." she whispered to her brother, biting her lip.

56.

55.

54.

"If I do it first will you?" Harrison asked the shaking girl.

53.

She looked slightly startled since he hadn't actually told her if he was going to re-sort or not.

52.

51.

She nodded, smiling, when Harrison kissed her cheek.

50.

49.

Harrison stood up.

48.

47.

"I wish to be re sorted!" Harrison stated clearly into the silent hall.

The timer immediately froze on the number 46. Everyone turned to look at him as he walked toward the stool. McGonagall wordlessly lifted up the old sorting hat. Very few students knew who he was, and everyone was trying to figure it out. He looked nothing like the Harry Potter they all knew. With confidence in his steps and no longer shuffling, his head held high instead of bowed, no longer in his cousin’s old rags, no glasses, and totally different hair, he looked like a completely different person.

"Your name?" asked McGonagall as he sat on the hard three legged stool. She was frowning slightly, obviously not recognizing the student either.

"Harry Potter" he said clearly. 

She gasped and dropped the hat on Harrison’s head. It no longer fell over his eyes and he had a clear view of the great hall. Whispers broke out in a hissing wave all over the hall.

_ "Harry Potter!" _

_ "No way!" _

_ "Why would he re-sort?" _

_ "Isn't he the lion's golden boy?" _

_ "And he's Head Boy!" _

Harrison smirked a little. They'd been so focused on his name that they'd only just noticed his Head Boy badge. The Head Boy comment was the last thing he heard before he felt the hat enter his mind.

‘Ah, Mr. Potter. I had hoped to see you again,’ said the man's voice in his head.

'Hello,' he thought to the hat silently.

‘I tried to put you in your rightful house 6 years ago, Mr. Potter, surely you know I won't make that mistake again?’ the hat continued.

'I was naïve and scared, Mr. Hat. Please put me in my rightful house,” Harrison replied.

The hat chuckled, ‘Ah, ah, ah, Mr. Potter, you have to say it.’

Harrison hmphed quietly and thought, ‘You overgrown piece of old leather! Put me- put- put me in...Slytherin.’

The hat seemed to be smiling gleefully in Harrison’s mind as he said, ‘Finally.’

"BETTER BE... SLYTHERIN!"

The whole hall seemed to gasp at the same time as Harry Potter slipped the hat of his head, robes changing to Slytherin insignia. Finally Hermione, Neville, Seamus, Luna and the Slytherins applauded. Harrison walked over to the table and sat near the end with the first and second years.

_ §That was amusing, Harrison, can we do it again?§  _ Alistair hissed from around his wrist.

Harrison snorted before hissing almost silently,  _ §I don't think they'd survive it. I hope Hermione does it though...§ _ he trailed off.

The hall settled down again and the timer restarted from where it left off. 

46.

45.

44.

Harrison looked over at Hermione who was still looking nervous. He winked and she seemed to take a calming breath.

43.

42.

41.

Then she stood. 

"I wish to be re-sorted!" she said clearly. 

Once again the whole hall turned to stare. Only her closest friends seemed to recognize her. As she walked her robe hid her Head Girl badge until she sat on the stool.

"Hermione Granger!" McGonagall looked like she was about to be sick, but put the hat on Hermione's head.

Once again the annoying murmurs of the gossipers spread through the great hall. Harrison knew she was nervous because she crossed her legs and her foot was bouncing slightly. Around 20 seconds later Hermione bit her lip, glanced at Harrison and her face took on a determined edge. 

The hat called out, "BETTER BE...SLYTHERIN!"

After Hermione's shocking sorting, the Slytherin table didn't even look fazed as they applauded her politely, as did the two’s friends. It turned out that after two of the most well known people in Hogwarts got re-sorted, the floodgates opened and sixteen more people re-sorted. Seven stayed in their original houses, three people from Ravenclaw went to Slytherin, one Slytherin went to Hufflepuff and another to Ravenclaw, two Hufflepuffs went to Gryffindor, and one Gryffindor went into Hufflepuff.

Once the re-sorting finished, the feast began as usual, but it was more subdued. It seemed with people changing houses everyone was a little disconcerted. Next to Harrison’s plate was a smaller plate covered in raw chopped meat which Alistair happily swallowed down, hissing his pleasure. Harrison was smiling at his snake when a thought popped into his head.

"I can't believe both the Head Boy AND Girl go from Lions to Snakes! Heh, maybe Snape will be nicer to us this year?" he said to Hermione, putting a chicken wing on his plate. 

Hermione snorted quietly before getting drawn into a discussion about Transfiguration with a nearby student.

_ §The food is good, Harrison. You must introduce me to these marvelous elf creatures who cook§  _ Alistair hissed after finishing his meal.

Harrison smiled again, and a fifth year turned to him, "Uh... can I call you Harry?" Harrison nodded and the fifth year continued, "Are you and Granger...related?" he seemed really confused.

"Yeah, we blood bonded as siblings this summer,” Harrison explained. 

He looked relieved and the six or seven people listening in also looked relieved that they'd gotten the answer to Hermione’s changed appearance. Soon the whole Slytherin table knew, but unlike the Gryffindors they didn't scream the news to someone five seats away from them, they talked quietly with their neighbor and that person passed it on until the whole table knew. Pretty soon Harrison saw a flying note in the shape of a miniature owl float over to Professor Snape.

It seemed like mere minutes later the feast was over and the puddings were disappearing. Hermione stood and started walking over towards McGonagall before Harrison pulled her back. 

"You're a Slytherin, ‘Mione," he whispered.

She blushed, "Oops."

Snape stood and motioned for the two to follow him through the antechamber behind the teachers table. They followed him for about two minutes when they reached a portrait of a basilisk in the dungeons.

"Professor Severus T. Snape, Potions Master," he said in that voice he used when someone had blown up a cauldron.

Harrison thought the teachers could open every portrait in the castle with their teachers’ privileges. The small group entered a really nice living room. It was half the size of the Gryffindor common room and the dominating colors were forest green and a tawny brown. There was a huge fireplace and six large bookshelves stood against the wall.

“Sit," said Professor Snape, pointing towards the dark brown leather two-seater couch while he stood imposingly in front of the fireplace.

"Potter, why did you re-sort?" he asked in the sort of voice which would scare most teenagers.

"Well sir, t-the hat wanted to put me in Slytherin when I was eleven and when we got our letters this year I just thought, why not?” Harrison replied, only stuttering once.

The professor looked like he wanted to pass out. He didn't, but he did look a little more pale when he turned towards Hermione.

"Granger?" he demanded, recovering slightly.

"Well sir, in first year the hat wanted to put me in Ravenclaw but it said I'd find more friends in Gryffindor so I got re-sorted and the hat said I was better suited closer to my brother,” she explained.

To the professor's credit he didn't even look shocked at their sibling relationship, so Harrison had been right that the note at dinner was about them.

Snape suddenly got a cruel smirk on his face as he said, "Well, it was the highlight of my year seeing McGonagall's face when  _ her  _ Head Boy and Girl became  _ my _ Head Boy and Girl.” 

Hermione coughed softly to cover her giggles and Harrison snorted.

The professor drew himself up straighter before saying, "Now, Slytherins, as you should know by now, are very proud. Notice, however, that no Slytherin except myself walks these halls alone. A Slytherin always has another with him."

Hermione nodded her head slightly with a thoughtful look on her face.

"The only house that ever really associates itself with Slytherin is Ravenclaw. The other two houses wouldn't spit on a Slytherin if they were on fire. That is why if someone threatens a Slytherin, they are threatening the whole house,” he punctuated the comments with a sharp look to confirm the teens’ attention.

The Head Boy and Girl nodded. Harrison loved the sentiment! Basically, Snape was also saying that no Slytherin would be publicly shunned, which was probably why the Slytherins had clapped for their re-sorting in the great hall.

"If you have some childish quarrel with another in this house, deal with it somewhere none of the other houses will find out,” the potion master ordered. His voice dropped as he continued, “if I get a notice telling me two of my snakes have been fighting, they'll find themselves cleaning all the potions classrooms with toothbrushes. Have I made myself clear?"

The two students murmured their confirmations quickly.

"Also, Potter,” he sneered a bit over the name, “find yourself a potions tutor. I loathe taking points from my own house."

Harrison laughed while the man scowled back, "Professor, I'm actually quite good at potions, you just make me nervous and jumpy. That makes me mess up a lot, not to mention certain people throwing stray ingredients into my potions."

Snape looked skeptical, but Hermione confirmed his words, "It's true, Professor. He's around the same level as Draco Malfoy. Harry received an Outstanding in Practical Potions and an Exceeds Expectations in the Theory."

The professor finally nodded and changed the subject, "The passwords and location for each common room will be on the corkboard. You may both give detentions and take points. Do not under any circumstances let your grades slip. If either of you receive a Poor in any class you will be placed on probation. You are to come up with your own password for the portrait, but make sure to put it in the message box in the teachers lounge.” He finished succinctly and the teens nodded. “Goodnight, my snakes." he said and turned to leave, robes billowing behind him.

Snape seemed to be treating them like he never knew them in the past, which was probably for the best. Harrison hoped he'd continue to treat them like any other Slytherin under his watch.

Harrison hissed,  _ §I think I like Slytherin house already.§ _

Hermione and Harrison inspected the corkboard. It was full of rules and regulations, which they already studied over the summer, and a few notices and other information sheets. Right in the middle was a parchment with the heading COMMON ROOMS.

  * Slytherin 
    * Location: Blank stone wall, 2nd passageway passed 5th stairwell, southside of dungeons 
    * Password: Aconite
  * Gryffindor
    * Portrait of the Fat Lady, 7th Floor, North tower 
    * Password: Cornish Pixies
  * Ravenclaw 
    * Engraving of a raven, East side Charms corridor, South Tower above the library 
    * Password: knock on the engraving twice and answer the question posed
  * Hufflepuff
    * Behind tapestry of an enchanted forest above stack of barrels near kitchen 
    * Password: Knock on the third barrel from the left, 2nd from the floor, Rhythm “Helga Hufflepuff”



Harrison grabbed Hermione's arm, lifted Alistair from his wrist and deposited him near the fireplace on a cushion before they left and hurried along a few corridors before reaching a seemingly blank stone wall.

"Aconite," Harrison said to it, feeling slightly silly.

The wall melted away revealing the Slytherin common room. The common room was a larger version of their living room, which was a lot different since their second year. It looked much more inviting. It also had what seemed like two walls covered in bookshelves, which was probably why the Slytherins were rarely seen in the library but still managed to get perfect or nearly perfect grades.

The Heads sat on a large sofa close to Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. They both seemed to be taking Professor Snape's approach and acted as though they had never fought and had always been in Slytherin house. Professor Snape was talking to the first years who were clustered around him probably saying the same things he'd said to us.

Draco and Pansy Parkinson were the prefects, so Hermione asked Draco, "Is there a tutoring system in Slytherin?"

Harrison thought the reasons Draco treated her with civility were that she was now a Slytherin, she was Head Girl, and the two were now siblings by blood, so she was technically a Potter.

"Yes, if a student is struggling in a subject they look at the tutoring chart and pick one. It's on the board," said Draco, motioning to a large board framed in silver.

Hermione sprang up and Harrison followed at a more sedate pace to go and look at the tutoring chart. There was a long piece of parchment on the bulletin board with all the subjects written down and underneath the subject titles were mostly 5th, 6th, and 7th year names offering themselves as tutors. Slytherins usually only did things for personal gain, but then Harrison realized they did get something. The house academic levels would be high like the Ravenclaws, and the people they tutored owe them a favor. Hermione wrote down her name for a tutor in ancient runes, arithmancy, and muggle studies. Then Harrison wrote down his name for DADA and COMC, since he received Outstandings in both parts of both subjects. He also grabbed a piece of free parchment and penned a quick note for the board:

**_Any student is welcome to come and talk to us, the Head Boy and Head Girl, at any time, with any problem or worry. Our room is behind the basilisk painting in the 2nd passageway passed the 4th stairwell._ **

**_Harry Potter_ **

**_Hermione Granger_ **

The two left the common room with a respectful nod to their Head of House, who was then talking to Pansy and Draco since the first years had gone to bed. As soon as they got back to their private dorm, they both rushed to their rooms to decorate.

Harrison’s room had a bay window which showed they were under the lake, around two meters from the surface. Lots of little fish swam by and he could see the moon through the water. He knew the sun would be able to reach his room in the morning. Apart from that the only things in the room were a medium sized walk-in wardrobe, a spartan single bed, his trunk, and a few planks of wood attached to the wall for books. He was glad he listened to Hermione's advice, and sighed as he took the assortment of random objects out of his trunk and put them on the floor.

The first was a plank of dark wood which he enlarged until it covered the whole room and used a sticking charm, so now instead of stone, he had a dark wood floor. A pair of gloves were transfigured into drapes and put on the curtain rod. Harrison transfigured the simple cotton bedspread into a luxurious satin one which would fit a double bed and enlarged the bedframe and mattress, placing extra cushioning charms on it to make it softer. He grabbed eight wooden sticks and enlarged four of them into posters for his newly turned four post bed, and lengthened the others for curtain rails. A meter of tulle and organza were extended into double layer curtains to go around the bed. He charmed the bed sheets black, covers to a deep emerald green, and made extra pillows out of a few swan feathers and socks. A fuzzy black carpet came from an old sweater and the planks of wood on the wall were transfigured into actual bookshelves. Harrison put Alistair on the now finished bed and worked on the ceiling and walls which he enchanted to look like vines with black flowers trailing down. He had discovered the same enchantment for the ceiling to make it like the great hall, and used it to show the sky outside.

Finally finished, he fell into bed, still in his clothes, and fell asleep, exhausted from the day's activities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Encompasses the rest of Chapter 6, and all of Chapters 7 and 8 of the original. Adopted from [DanniiGirl](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6395656/1/Attitude-Adjustment) on Fanfiction.net.


	5. Chapter 5

Harrison woke up the next morning to the sound of Alistair and Hermione talking. Well, Hermione was talking to Alistair and Alistair was hissing insults and threats at her.

"Mione, Alistair needs you to get off his tail," he mumbled, yawning widely. 

She made a sort of squeaking sound and jumped off the side of his bed. He rolled out of bed and opened his still packed trunk, mumbling about the brightness shining through the watery view through the window. He tapped the 'clothes' section of his trunk and used a quick charm to make the clothes arrange themselves in the wardrobe. Sirius had taught him the spell since he hated rearranging his closet. Then Harrison did the same with his books, which, surprise surprise, Hermione had taught him.

Hermione spoke finally for the first time. "I like your room, brother," she said looking around.

He grinned, "Let me guess yours is...purple!"

Purple had become her favorite color that summer. Her backpack and trunk were purple and she had plans to have her highlights changed to purple at Christmas. She blushed and looked out the window instead of answering. Then Harrison noticed Alistair was gone. 

_ §Alistair where are you?§  _ he hissed.

A hissing voice came from under the bed.

_ §My tail is all squished and ugly,§ _ he said. 

He sounded like a prima donna and Harrison struggled not to laugh.

_ §Look, how about you keep your tail hidden up my sleeve at breakfast?§  _ the teen offered.

That seemed to do the trick, and a black blur came out from under the bed and hid up his sleeve. Harrison grimaced realizing once again that he was still wearing yesterday’s clothes.

“What was wrong with him?" asked Hermione from her spot in front of Pierre, admiring her reflection. 

She was wearing a plum purple mini skirt and a black scoop neck top with black pumps.

"Alistair was convinced his tail was squashed,” he replied absently. “Hey! Do you want to be opposites?"

She frowned, "What?"

I grinned, “You're wearing a purple skirt and black top, what if I wore a purple top and black pants?"

Her eyes lit up, "You shower, I'll pick out your clothes."

Harrison nodded, not worried because he liked everything in his wardrobe. He was certain Hermione wouldn’t pick something awful. And Pierre wouldn’t stop nagging if he didn’t look good. 

He came out of the shower smelling like Wizmani's newest cologne. He looked over at his bed to see a pair of black dragonhide pants, a normal purple T-shirt, and a pair of purple boxers. He dropped the towel and got changed, getting a compliment from Pierre on his shirt showing off all his muscles, including his biceps. He knew Hermione wouldn't look, and if she did, who cares? She was his sister. Once he was dressed he let Alistair curl around his neck. 

"Ready?" I asked Hermione as I pulled on some shoes. 

She unfolded from the bay window where she had been sitting, reading  _ Advanced Charms and How to Use Them _ . Harrison shrank a book on potions which caught his eye as she did the same. There was no point in taking their bags to breakfast since they didn't have their time-tables yet. And it was only a two minute walk to their room rather than the five plus and sooo many stairs to Gryffindor. Harrison linked arms with Hermione as they left the dorm and headed toward the entrance hall. They joined a group of sixth year Slytherins who were walking together. Harrison noticed their laughing, joking faces turned indifferent and bored as soon as they approached the hall. It was all a mask against the world. 

As they headed towards the Slytherin table, Harrison, well really the whole school, heard the shout of, "HEY, POTTER!" He knew who it was, so he unwound Alistair from his neck and had him curl around Hermione's arm. The only reason a fuss wasn't made out of Alistair was because a lot of Slytherin students had snakes as pets and they were used to them. Harrison turned to face the one who shouted, Ron Weasley. 

"Yes, Ron?" Harrison asked in a perfectly normal voice. 

The hall was quiet enough that most everyone heard him anyway.

"You're a slimy Slytherin! Did you become a Death Eater over the summer too?" Ron demanded harshly.

A gasp echoed through the hall. Who would dare accuse Harry Potter, savior of the light, of being a Death Eater? Ron Weasley, obviously. Harrison stalked up to Ron and grabbed the front of his wrinkled, dirty robes. 

"No, I'm not and you know I'm not,” Harrison almost hissed. “But congratulations, you've got your wish. The whole of Hogwarts is looking at you."

Harrison pushed the now red-faced teen away and walked back over to Hermione. He registered the pain on his face milliseconds after hearing the muttered cutting hex, and there were shrieks as cuts appeared on the cheek the hex hit.

He whipped out his wand and said,  _ §Rectus Cruciatus Erectus§ _ , but didn’t realize he said it in parseltongue.

Nothing happened for a few seconds, but then Ron grabbed his groin with a yelp, going beet red. Harrison faintly registered Hermione wiping the blood off his face with a napkin before performing a cleaning charm where a few drops had hit her brother’s robes.

"What did you do to me you slimy snake?" Ron demanded, doubling over.

Harrison smirked and walked away with Hermione, ignoring the question. Ron was trying to cover his tented pants with his robe as he ran out of the great hall.

"What  _ did  _ you do?" asked Hermione as the two sat down. 

It appeared twenty other Slytherins were listening curiously for the answer as well.

"Didn't you hear me?" Harrison asked, buttering some toast quickly and moving on to the raspberry jam.

"No,” Daphne Greengrass put in from her spot next to her third year sister, Astoria. “You were speaking parseltongue." 

"Oh, damn,” Harrison began to chuckle, “it's going to hurt even more then. It was Rectus Cruciatus Erectus."

Theodore Nott asked, "OK, but what does it do?

The Head Boy smirked, "It will make him unbearably horny and every time he gets an erection it will hurt like someone applied the cruciatus curse to his crotch. Problem is, the only way to get rid of it is to ejaculate." He snickered as he continued in faux sympathy, “Poor Ron, whatever will he do?”

The guys all winced while the girls giggled. 

Pansy narrowed her eyes, "But isn't it illegal?"

"Nope. It's not well known and you can't die from it,” Harrison replied succinctly.

Professor Snape was working his way down the table with the time-tables, and after what seemed like forever he stopped next to his Head Boy.

"Next time, make sure you're not in the great hall,” he whispered, handing over the time table. “10 points to Slytherin for putting Weasley in the hospital wing, I mean, defending your house." Then he moved on, billowing robes and all.

Harrison looked at his schedule for the day.

**MONDAY**

9-10 am Defense Against the Dark Arts (Gryffindor)

10 am - 12 pm Potions (Gryffindor)

12-1 pm Lunch

2-3 pm Herbology (Gryffindor)

3-5 pm Care of Magical Creatures (Gryffindor)

5-6 pm Transfiguration (Gryffindor)

Dinner 6-8 pm

Harrison heaved a sigh. All day with the Gryffindors. He glanced at the rest of the week and saw a few classes with Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, though not many. He hoped Potions would be better. He had always been able to do well when the Slytherins hadn’t interfered, but it would be nice to get some practice in to speed up ingredient preparation. Especially peeling since that was extremely time consuming. 

He really was looking forward to this year.

The Daily Prophet held nothing of interest, except a small piece on the front page declaring that tomorrow it would be showing all the students who had changed their house at Hogwarts due to re-sorting. Double damn! Obviously they hadn’t been able to get the information in time for that morning’s edition, what a shame. 

NOT.

At least a quarter of the Slytherin house started standing up to leave so Hermione and Harrison joined them. He couldn't believe he hadn't noticed it when he was in Gryffindor. He must have always just thought the Slytherins were really good friends and all walked around together.

_ §What lesson is first, Harrison?§ _ asked Alistair, re-wrapping himself around my neck.

_ §Defense with the Lions§ _ Harrison hissed back as he followed Hermione, who was flicking through her timetable.

"Purple Snake," he said to the portrait as they reached it. 

They chose that password based on Hermione's favorite color and Harrison having a snake. It worked well enough. The two went their separate ways to get their things. The only class he didn't have with Hermione was Care because she had Ancient Runes then. He caught up with her at the portrait hole. Personally he thought she had all her school books laid out on her bed already.

The rest of the Slytherins had just arrived or were arriving at the Defense classroom and only two Gryffindors were there. The rest were probably still eating. Ten minutes later, a teacher opened the door. He was new and Harrison couldn’t recall him being introduced at the welcoming feast either. He didn't recognize the man, yet he looked eerily familiar.

“Come in class," the new professor said, walking towards the front.

He had short black hair, black eyes, and was around 193 cm tall. The Gryffindors finally came running in and claimed their seats. Two minutes later the hustle and bustle calmed down and the professor introduced himself.

"My name is Julius Snape, and yes I am related to your dear potions master. He's my baby brother. You may address me as Professor Julius so as not to confuse me with Sev,” the man said with a smile. 

Silence.

As the shock began to wear off, most of the students had to cover their laughter realizing their new DADA professor addressed Snape as his “baby brother” and “Sev.” 

“Professor McGonagall informed me that a few people in this class can perform the patronus,” he jumped right into class after taking the roll. “Who might they be?"

Hermione and Harrison raised their hands immediately, followed by several other students from the DA, including Ron Weasley who had got to class just on time after seeing Madam Pomfrey.

Professor Julius immediately pointed to the two head students, “Yes, Mister And Miss?"

"Potter," Harrison responded, just as Hermione said, "Granger."

He waved them up to the front of the classroom. The Gryffindors may not have been too happy about the transfer to Slytherin but they all leaned forward eagerly, wanting to see the display of powerful magic. Weasley ignored them, sitting off to the side, sulking.

"Miss Granger, whenever you're ready," said Professor Julius coming to stand near Harrison by the chalkboard.

“Expecto Patronum!" Hermione stated confidently.

Immediately a silvery mist burst out of her wand and formed itself into an… Eagle owl? That was strange. The year before it had been an otter. Naturally the red head brought it up.

"Hey! What happened to the seal?" he whined from the side of the room.

"It was an otter, Ronald,” said Hermione, somewhat distracted as she petted her patronus.

"We will discuss Miss Grangers' patronus change after Mister Potter also demonstrates," said Professor Julius.

Taking that as his cue, Harrison stepped forward and held up his wand saying, "Expecto Patronum!"

The silvery mist burst out, but it was significantly smaller than the last time he cast it. He was slightly concerned it had gone wrong. Instead of forming the familiar stag, it turned out to be a raven, which soared around the class looking for threats before coming and landing on Harrison’s shoulder. He gaped at it a moment before finally raising his hand to pet it.

The whole class gaped in shock. As was everything about Harry’s life, they all  _ knew  _ his patronus was a stag. Both students sat down when Professor Julius nodded at them. No one commented that the patroni were still there.

"Now, when a wizard or witch reaches the age of seventeen they are full adults. They will have no more magical boost like at the ages of three, seven, eleven and seventeen. Once they are seventeen, that’s it, a wizard or witch’s magic and soul are properly adjusted,” the professor lectured. “When that happens the patronus will stay in whatever form it takes from then on, barring extremely rare and extraordinary circumstances. Most people these days have no need or are too lazy to learn the Patronus as children, and so when they're, say, thirty, and learn it, they assume whatever form it takes was always their form."

The whole class was listening intently as he took a breath, "Patroni and souls, like personality, can change very easily, but when you become an adult, your character and magic are typically set on a specific trajectory. While slight changes may still occur, the foundation of your character is basically set.

Seeing the interested students, the professor continued, “Now, this is not in any of these defense books, but people used to do a soul searching ritual which would put them in bed for three days but would allow the witch or wizard to summon their patronus permanently. Notice how they always disappear or fade away? After that ritual, they don’t, so no problems with dementors. Naturally, if someone was put in prison, they'd have to go through the Removal. The person would end up comatose for a while, and it would be like they’d never completed the summoning ritual in the first place."

There was a heavy silence except for the scratching of a few of the Slytherins’ note taking quills, which recorded the teachers every word.

"Sir?" began Daphne Greengrass holding up her hand.

"Yes, Miss?"

"Greengrass sir. If it was so popular, why haven't we ever heard of it?" she asked.

Professor Julius nodded, "It fell out of 'style' in the early 1900's, mostly because a few people from powerful families didn't have enough magic to perform the patronus. So, when people started seeing them without one, the Removal became very popular. The thing people didn't realize was that the summoned patronus could warn them of most dangers, not just dementors. They are also part of the subconscious. For example, if you have a niggling feeling that someone is lying to you, that’s your subconscious. You can ignore it, and human nature dictates that we often ignore our ‘gut instincts' or 'feelings.’ However I think it's a shame that no one does it anymore,” he finished.

Naturally everyone in the class now wanted to go through with the ritual especially since it meant at least one whole day without classes if the ritual were performed over a weekend. The professor obviously noticed the looks on eager faces. 

"Ah, ah, ah,” He started speaking again, “You need to learn to cast a patronus comfortably first, which means without strain and be able to hold it for 60 seconds. Notice Miss Granger and Mister Potter's patroni lasted nearly the entire time I was speaking?”

Several students nodded.

“Oh, and before you all panic, you wouldn't have even gotten your Hogwarts letter if you didn't have enough magic for a patronus. See, even at eleven with enough effort, you could have done it. To perform a patronus you need a 250 or more on a magical power assessment. Squibs usually have between 50 and 249 on the assessment, which means they can see magic, and use magical objects like a cauldron or floo powder, but cannot perform magic themselves,” he explained. 

“Unfortunately,” the professor continued after a brief pause, “Your magic needs to be at least  _ 350  _ to be able to perform the summoning ritual. A few times people at 345 or 347 have died due to not having the necessary magic.”

The class winced. 

It was Seamus Finnegan who asked, "Wait. You said squibs were between 50 and 249? What about people between 0 and 49?"

The professor smirked, "Have you ever heard of muggles who claimed to be psychic, or are able to do things like make fire, levitate objects, or feel others emotions? They are rare but do exist. They also have a unique signature that will not allow them to be obliviated. Any other questions?"

"Sir, if we learn to do a patronus and have over 350 on the magical power assessment, would you tell us how to perform the ritual?” asked Blaise Zabini.

"No. I want you all to write about the things I've told you today: Patroni, Summoning, the Removal, how and why it went out of fashion, or even magical power. It’s your choice, even if it's a little of all of them, but I want a full parchment for our next class...which is tomorrow. So be ready to hand it in, class is dismissed. Oh, and 50 points to Slytherin for two perfect patroni.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Matches Chapter 9 of the original. Adopted from [DanniiGirl](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6395656/1/Attitude-Adjustment) on Fanfiction.net.


	6. Chapter 6

The students immediately broke into little groups and headed in different directions. Most of the Slytherins were heading to the dungeons for potions. Harrison chatted animatedly about the lesson with Alistair while Hermione was once again reading the potions text. Professor Snape billowed into class menacingly like always, and just like always Harrison shivered, partly in fear, partly because of the cold.

"I have been talking with my dear brother, and since you have had a morning full of discussing magical power assessments, we'll be making the potion for it. Any perfect potions will be awarded 30 points and sent to the ministry. Be warned that if you take the potion while not under Ministry supervision, you WILL die so don't be foolish" he glared sharply at the Gryffindors. "Instructions are on the board. Begin!"

Harrison immediately put his cauldron on the fire and turned toward his ingredients case. He pulled out the necessary ingredients and began finely chopping mandragora root while his partner, Hermione, cracked magical purple walnuts.

Snape was going around inspecting the potions. The problem with this potion was it had to be done at a very low temperature for half of it which meant lots of stirring at the start, and then the last half had to be at the highest temperature possible, which meant things had to be added quickly so they wouldn't completely disintegrate before the next could be added.

Harrison was starting to tense as Snape got closer. Awarding points at breakfast helped Harrison get used to the fact that he was no longer out to get him, but still… He was so deep in thought and preparing ingredients that he didn't notice when Snape was inspecting their work until he grabbed the teen’s wrist. Harrison turned so quickly he nearly had whiplash.

"Use a mortar and pestle until the root is as fine as sand, and add 2 tablespoons of newt blood,'' the potion master said and then released Harrison’s arm and walked away as if nothing had happened.

A bit shaken, the Head Boy started to do as his teacher said. By the time they finished their potions almost two hours later, only half were the required vibrant, sunshine yellow. A few were a bit too dark, but could be used at St. Mungo's since they wouldn't count as official results. Being a darker yellow meant it would give people a good approximation on their power level but not fully accurate results.

Harrison had a feeling that some people…*cough* Gryffindors *cough cough* had read the instructions backwards since they got a strange mix of colors including black, and dark green seemed especially popular. Of course it didn't help that Professor Snape had taken nearly 70 points from Gryffindor for small mistakes. But on a happier note, Slytherin got 190 points for perfect potions.

The rest of the days’ classes were fairly boring and it wasn't until dinner that anything interesting happened at all.

After the final lesson of the day Hermione and Harrison went back to their rooms to get ready for dinner. They dropped off their bags, washed up, and fixed their hair. They hurried through the hallways to the great hall then continued as normal. Harrison could tell by the excited whispers that everyone was talking about Defense and Professor Julius. Hermione babbled on about the amount of history and culture the professor had made them learn without making it boring and how she was planning to write her essay. Ron walked in and glared weakly at them, but after the mornings’  _ problem,  _ Harrison highly doubted there would be anymore confrontations in the great hall.

Halfway through dinner an uncharacteristically shy Dean Thomas walked up to the Slytherin table. His best friend Seamus Finnegan was now in Ravenclaw, so apparently he had started studying more. Seamus had received two Outstandings and was aiming for more. Maybe he did stand a chance with Draco after all? Harrison shook his head to disperse the unrelated thoughts and focused back on the Gryffindor approaching.

"H-hermione?" Dean practically squeaked while most of the Slytherins were eyeing him carefully. "Uh… Will you still... uh... That is… Will you still tutor me in-in History of m-magic?" he finally managed to get out. 

Was that Hermione? Blushing? "Of course, Dean. I'll send a note to you with my free time." 

He looked like Christmas had come early as he smiled happily and practically skipped back to his table.

"You do know he has a crush on you, right?" Harrison whispered to her, and she whirled around.

"Don't be silly, of course he doesn't," she said firmly, even though she was still blushing.

Yeah right.

Blaise Zabini scooted closer to Harrison, "Professor Snape told us that the hat tried to put you in Slytherin in first year." He looked appalled that the other boy hadn't accepted the offer.

"Yeah, well, I'd made friend's with Weasley a few hours before. He said things to discourage me from being in Slytherin,” Harrison offered, a trifle sheepishly.

Blaise looked slightly wistful when he replied "Yeah, things would have been so different if you hadn't gone to Gryffindor."

Harrison just nodded, the only good thing Gryffindor house had given him was his sister, and Neville, Seamus, and Dean. 

After the brief talk with Blaise, the two ex-Gryffindors’ relationships with the Slytherins steadily got better. Not that the snakes had treated them badly to begin with, just...like newcomers. Ron kept on hassling them and was dealt quick comebacks in the form of verbal slaps, stinging hexes, and the like. Though it would have provided him even higher house standing, Harrison declined an offer to be the seeker on the quidditch team because he was too busy with keeping up with lessons, tutoring people in Defense and Care, and Head Boy duties. He was slightly pleased he didn't have to patrol the halls as much as the prefects, though. And surprisingly, he managed not to lose any points in potions or mess up too much.

\----------

Of course, on his second full day as a Slytherin, the Daily Prophet had a few things to say, especially Rita Skeeter. A.K.A bug woman.

**SHOCKING HOGWARTS RE-SORT!**

_ Dear Readers,  _

_ As most of you are aware, this year the Hogwarts Board of Governors decided to bring back the age-old tradition of letting anyone 4th year and above re-sort after the first years’ sorting. “Yes, Rita, this is interesting, but so what?” you may be thinking. Well, I am here to tell you that our own savior, HARRY J. POTTER decided to be re-sorted! And no, he wasn't re-sorted back into the lion den! Neither did he join the badger burrow OR the raven nest. No, our boy hero went to none other but the snake pit in SLYTHERIN house! _

_ Is Harry Potter going to the Dark side? The muggles say they’ve got cookies, but You-Know-Who was a Slytherin, and so were the majority of his Death Eaters. Slytherins are known to be ambitious. Will our Savior murder our dear minister to take his position? Or the headmaster? We won't know until he strikes. _

_ In a surprising twist, loyal friend of the Boy-Who-Lived, Hermione J. Granger was also sorted into the snake pit. Apparently she was originally the perfect candidate for Ravenclaw. Has Mr. Potter converted her to the Dark as well? Only time will tell.  _

_ Until next time, this is your intrepid news reporter, signing off. _

_ Rita Skeeter _

Harrison set the damn Prophet on fire while the rest of Slytherin house had a small laugh, or smirk really, couldn’t give up too much of their masks, at his expense.

\----

Finally it was the first weekend of the term. The Slytherins had fun aiming incendios at the incoming howlers for Harry re-sorting, and Harrison had managed to survive his first week as a Slytherin. It was time for those who could perform a patronus to meet with Professor Julius, a ministry official, and their Head of House, to see if they had enough magical power to do the patronus summoning ritual. Gryffindor went first, then Hufflepuff, followed by Ravenclaw, and finally Slytherin.

Harrison was the first on the list since he already knew how to perform a patronus. Professor Snape and Professor Julius were sitting next to each other. The students could kind of tell they were related, but Professor Snape looked more relaxed than any of them had ever seen him.

"Mr. Potter, first you must perform your patronus for the full sixty seconds required, and then you’ll take the potion to measure your magical potential," said Professor Julius.

Quickly Harrison nodded and muttered "Expecto Patronum," and his new raven patronus leapt out of his wand and circled the room lazily a few times before landing on his arm. The silvery bird was about as heavy as a feather, but could still be felt. He watched the hourglass timer count down from sixty seconds before letting go of the spell which took very little effort, especially with all the practice he had that week helping others with the spell.

"Very good, Mr. Potter. Now hold still," said the ministry official. He didn’t introduce himself, but he made some sort of ward around the teen and then levitated a bottle of the magical potential potion over. Checking the label Harrison saw it was one he and Hermione made, and grinning, downed it in one. He thought it tasted weird, sort of like peaches and lemon mixed together. Then numbers began flashing in front of him before a large number 567 appeared. The official looked like he wanted to faint. The two Snapes just raised perfectly arched eyebrows at the man in disgust. Upon remembering Professor Julius' words on how one only needed 350 to be able to perform the summoning ritual, Harrison took it as a good thing.

"Mr. Potter, congratulations. In a few months, once we have all the specifics laid out, you may perform the summoning ritual for your patronus," said the official, recovering himself and jotting things down. 

The professors just nodded to him as he high-tailed it out of there.

\----

Unfortunately for his already frazzled nerves, the weekly meeting of the Head Boy and Head Girl with Professor Snape was that night at 9:30. The two had made a few notes on the things they needed to tell him, and were as prepared as they could be. Taking a deep breath Harrison knocked on their Head of House’s office door. A harsh "It's open" came from inside. They stepped in the room and Professor Snape turned from reading what looked like essays to address them. 

"Ah. My head students. Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, come in. Close the door, Miss Granger,” he said as he waved them to seats in front of his desk. "So what do you have for me this week?" he did the arching-eyebrow thing which intimidated Harrison to no end.

"We've outlined the important things we need to talk to you about so you won't have to endure our presence for long, sir," Harrison said as Hermione organized the papers they brought with them. 

The professor’s other eyebrow went up and he turned to Hermione.

She cleared her through softly and began, "Well, Avery nearly started a fight with Anthony Goldstein outside of transfiguration, but Pansy Parkinson managed to stop them coming to blows just before McGonagall walked around the corner." Professor Snape made a note on a piece of parchment, muttering under his breath. 

"A first year, Corey Cowley, he… Well, he's either too proud or shy to ask, but he’s struggling in a few subjects. He's lost quite a few house points due to his lack of knowledge in several classes,   
Harrison picked up the recitation as Snape scowled and continued scribbling and muttering.

Hermione and Harrison carried on telling him about the things which he probably wouldn't know without them: near fights, new rivalries amongst housemates, the girl with bulimia, and so on. 

"And with Ron Weasley losing so many points trying to make Harry angry, we're in a firm lead with house points" said Hermione, coming to the end of her notes.

"Very well, thank you for your insight. You may go," he said. 

By this time he had a parchment full of his own notes and scribbles. Hermione put her things away and left quickly. Harrison had already informed her that he would be staying behind to talk to the professor after their meeting.

"Yes, Potter?" Snape asked once it was clear Harry wasn't following Hermione out of the office.

"Um sir? Even though I'm good at potions, could I maybe take remedial classes...with you?" the last bit came out in some kind of choked squeak.

The professor just stared at the boy for a few seconds, as if weighing his words. "Very well, Potter. Tuesdays and Thursdays, my office at nine."

Harrison let out a sigh of relief as he carried on, "And could you maybe t-teach me Occlumency again?"

Snape frowned, "Visions from the Dark Lord again, Harry?" Once he realized how much pain the teen went through with his visions the man was considerably kinder about it. Yet this was the first time he'd called the boy Harry, not that he was complaining.

"No sir, I don't get many anymore. I just don't want Dum-uh other people looking into my head." I hoped against hope that he wouldn't call me on my almost blurting out the headmaster’s name.

"I've learned to meditate properly," I added in to maybe persuade him to teach me. 

"Very well, Potter. You'll have Occlumency lessons after potions at ten. Now go before curfew." I nodded and ran out of the room.

\----

Sitting on the sofa,  _ not  _ reading his DADA book, Alistair struck up a conversation with Harrison from his place in front of the fire on his special pillow.

_ §Why are you so happy, Harrison?§ _ he hissed suspiciously.

_ §No reason§  _ the teen hissed back chirpily, closing the book. He knew all the material anyway.

_ §Do you have a...What do you humans call it? A crush on the potion maker?§  _ the snake asked.

_ §Potions master, and no, of course not§ _ Harrison said, shoving the book in my bag while glaring at the smug snake.

_ §Then why does your blood pump faster when he gets close? And when he touches you, you can barely talk? And what about-§  _ Alistair began listing his thoughts.

Harrison cut him off sharply before he started on about his...errr... dreams. Damn snake! Too observant for his own good.

_ §Fine! I have a small crush on the potions master okay?§ _ He relented in a huff.

_ §Maybe he likes you too?§ _ came the quiet response a few minutes later.

Instead of snapping at his familiar, he just mumbled  _ §Thanks, Alistair.§ _ He knew the snake was trying to be nice.

Hermione came in and from the books in her arms she'd been in the library until curfew, again.

"So did Professor Snape say yes?" she asked, putting them on the table.

"Yep, Tuesdays and Thursdays, 2 hours,” her brother replied, unable to meet her eyes.

She smiled knowingly. Thinking about it, she knew about Harrison’s crush on Professor Snape before he even did, but was too polite to ask about it. Hermione kissed his cheek and went up to bed, taking Alistair to the boy’s room for him while he stayed downstairs, watching the flames dance in the hearth until morning.

Like he had told professor Snape, he was barely getting any visions anymore, and when he did they didn't hurt much. But he definitely didn't want Dumbledore taking a walk in his mind whenever he pleased, especially since they had read those dark arts books over the holidays. Harrison had grown very wary of that man's manipulations over the years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Encompasses Chapter 10, and almost all of Chapter 11 of the original. Adopted from [DanniiGirl](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6395656/1/Attitude-Adjustment) on Fanfiction.net.


	7. Chapter 7

From all the stress and excitement over the years, Harrison became a bit of an insomniac. It took him a long time to get to sleep and when he did the slightest thing could wake him up. But lately he had found himself dozing during the day and not being able to sleep at night. Madame Pomfrey wouldn't let students have too many dreamless sleep potions since it was highly addictive, so when he didn't get to sleep by 3 am, Harrison grabbed his invisibility cloak and headed toward the portrait hole.

Since his rooms were in the dungeons he should have known he'd run into someone at some point, but he wasn't expecting to literally run into someone. Harrison turned a perfectly innocent corner, and something attacked him! He fell backwards and felt like every bone in his back and sides met the cold stone floor. He lifted his eyes to see a very angry potions master was on top of him. Harrison blinked up at the irate potions master who was cursing under his breath as he tried to stand. The disoriented teen temporarily forgot that he was under his invisibility cloak. 

He tried to apologize, "S-sir I-i'm-" 

The professor cut the voice off sharply, "Who's there? I'll be taking points and giving detention!" 

Meekly Harrison pulled off the invisibility cloak. 

"I uh… I have insomnia, Sir," he mumbled, holding the cloak tightly.

Professor Snape reluctantly held out a hand for the boy to stand up, and the teen groaned slightly as his professor hauled him up.

"Is that why you're always sneaking around after curfew, Potter?" he asked after a few seconds of awkward silence.

"Y-yes, I'm s-sorry, Professor! I didn't see you until it was too late," Harrison bit his lip slightly, looking up at the man.

"Get back to your dorm, Mr. Potter. And remember a Slytherin never gets caught."

He stalked down the corridor leaving a gaping, green-eyed boy in disbelief. No point deduction? No detention? No 'You’re useless Potter?’

Deciding to do as he said before he changed his mind, Harrison pulled the cloak back on and hurried off toward his room.

_ §Purple snake _ § he hissed at the portrait, which immediately opened.

As he pulled off the cloak, the adrenaline rush started to wear off and he fell asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow.

The next morning during breakfast Seamus Finnegan, the newly appointed Ravenclaw, found an excuse to come to the Slytherin table, though it could have had something to do with the fact that a certain Ice Prince was sitting opposite Harrison.

"Yes, Seamus?" the emerald-eyed snake asked as he calmly fed Alistair pieces of salami.

"Well I just wanted to let you know I don't agree with what Ron was saying to you the other day, I'm on your side yeah?"

Harrison smiled "Sit down, Seamus. What was your magical power number?"

"Oh, uh, 421 and my patronus is a horse. It looks so much like the one my dad used to ride before he had to put it down because of a riding accident," the Irishman looked sad for a few seconds before perking up again. "What about you guys?"

"567 for me with a Raven, and Hermione 509 with an eagle owl. What about you Draco?" Harrison asked the blonde who had been listening to the conversation

"Oh, 435 with a, ahem, a Horse" the blonde aristocrat was blushing at having the same patronus as Seamus.

The Head Boy tried to think of a tactful way to leave them alone, but Hermione did it for him as she stood up in her purple mini-dress with black tights that complimented his purple dress shirt and black jeans.

"Come on, Harry, you promised to help me with that DADA stuff in the library," his sister said.

Nodding to Seamus and Draco, who were already immersed in a conversation, the two left quickly.

Over the next two days the rest of the Slytherins were tested for their magical potential. They had been given guidebooks on The Summoning and The Removal, but they wouldn't be able to actually perform the ritual without a scheduled appointment at the ministry. And since it barely happened anymore, they could only be scheduled on certain days in certain months. Harrison’s appointment, along with Hermione's and a few other Slytherin's, was to be next month on a Friday morning, so luckily, he didn't really have to worry about that for a while. But what Harrison did have to be nervous about was his first remedial potions lesson with Professor Snape.

At exactly 8:45 pm, after he checked my appearance - a dark green T-shirt and black trousers - Harrison left to go to Professor Snape's office. Because he was rushing, he got there five minutes early. Taking a deep breath, he knocked twice on the thick oak door.

"Enter," came Snape's voice from within. "Ah Mr. Potter, at least you have learned the meaning of the word punctuality this year. Go into the potions classroom and set up your cauldron, I'll be there in a minute. Oh, and hang your robe on that peg."

His office was just like the teen remembered it - filled with specimen jars of all shapes and sizes and not much more. The professor sat at his desk writing what looked to be a lengthy letter. Harrison took off his robe and hung it on the peg on the back of the door and then took the adjoining door into the potions classroom. He had his cauldron on the burner and his ingredients and book out and on the worktable in record time. True to his word the potions master came out of his office in just under one minute, his trademark cloak billowing behind him.

"Tonight we will be brewing a difficult potion but with your Outstanding in practical potions, you should manage. We shall be brewing Veritaserum."

Now he knew why the man told him to take off his robe. Something in the potion made the room heat up considerably when they’d attempted to brew it in class. Neville had to be taken to the hospital wing for dehydration. Alistair slithered off his master’s arm and went slinking off somewhere without a sound. The professor had a handful of what looked like essays to mark at his teaching desk while Harrison brewed.

Ten minutes in he stood up and came over, flexing his hand which was obviously cramping due to the amount of intense insults and degradations being written down over the students’ words. As he got closer Harrison’s slicing got sloppier and his heartrate skyrocketed.

"Potter! You were doing fine just a few seconds ago," he said, obviously a bit confused.

"I know Sir, I'm sorry Sir it's just...youmakemenervous" Harrison said the last bit in a jumbled mess.

"Excuse me, Potter? I don't speak babble," said the sarcastic but witty professor the boy was used to.

"Uh, you ah...make me nervous, Sir. Then I make mistakes" the teen repeated slowly, and to his horror, blushed as well.

With either a tired or irritated sigh the potions master walked behind him and pressed himself close enough that Harrison could feel his body heat but not his actual body, and put his arms and hands over his students’, effectively taking control over them. He then proceeded to slice the Mandragora roots into perfect 1 cm pieces while Harrison tried not to hyperventilate. Instead of letting go as soon as he was done with the roots, Snape then proceeded to use Harry’s hands to crush the kneazle claws and even stir the potion.

"Are you still scared of me, Pott-Harry?" he asked without his usual menace after several minutes of stirring.

"Y-yes but at least I didn't lose any house points...Sir."

Then he did something no one ever imagined Severus Snape, dungeon bat, slimy git, master of the ‘Snape Sneer’ would ever do… He laughed.

By the time Harrison had gotten over the fact that Severus Snape had actually laughed, he had stepped away from the teen and was walking back to his desk, much to Harry’s dismay. After what felt like a few minutes, he spoke again. 

"I'll put a stasis spell on your potion, Mr. Potter, we've been here nearly an hour already," he said standing up. 

An hour? Harrison checked the hourglass in the corner and it was nearly empty, so he nodded, picked up his stuff, and went back into Snape's office. He sat on the uncomfortable chair in front of Snape's desk and concentrated on clearing his mind while he waited for Professor Snape to finish.

"Ready, Mr. Potter?" he asked as he stalked in.

Harrison nodded, stunned, he never used to ask if the teen was ready, he would just shout 'clear your mind' and delve right in. To Harrison’s unending shock the professor sat down.

"I want you to think of a place where you feel perfectly safe and protected. Picture it clearly in your mind, and make it as detailed as you possibly can. Tell me when you have done so."

Immediately Harrison thought of his bedroom at Grimmauld Place. He knew he was safe there. Remus and Hermione had helped him put up various protection spells. Unless you were Sirius, Remus, Hermione, or invited in, the doorknob would send the equivalent of a stunning spell through the intruder’s hand, and there were various other things just in case. Of course first they'd have to actually get into Grimmauld Place, which had been warded by a super paranoid great-great-great-great-great Grandfather of Sirius’.

"Yes, Professor," Harrison said, picturing his room.

"Good. Now, all the memories you don't want me to see, I want you to hide in different areas of the space that you are picturing. For example, put your memories of quidditch in a broom cupboard or your worst memories in a rubbish bin, and tell me when you have finished."

Immediately all the teen’s memories of the Dursley's were put into his mental wardrobe. That alone took around ten minutes. Then all his memories of Voldemort trying to kill him, including his parents’ and Cedric's deaths, were shoved unceremoniously under the bed, hidden by the sea blue bedspread that touched the floor on either side that Remus had bought for the teen. Harrison put memories of embarrassing things, like masturbating and Sirius and Remus giving him 'the talk' and even the memories of seeing himself naked, inside the pillowcase. His memories of his name being selected by the Goblet of Fire and the three tasks were put in a book on the shelf with the title TRI-WIZARD TOURNAMENT. All the other memories would take too long to sort into individual groups and it was already a strain just sorting those out.

"I've done the most important ones...Sir" Harrison said, opening his eyes.

Snape nodded looking up from marking his essays. To Harrison’s shock it had taken him 45 minutes to do that.

"Now I'll probably get straight in, but don't worry, we'll build up your defenses. But for now I'm going to see how you've done. Prepare yourself. Legilimens!"

Harrison immediately felt Snape getting into his room and barely glancing at all the stray memories floating around. He made his way quickly to the wardrobe, opened the doors, and briefly looked at the memories of the Dursleys. He checked under the bed and got flashes of memories of Cedric and Voldemort before backing out. But before he left the mindscape, one stray memory seemed to catch his attention. Too late Harrison realized he'd forgotten to hide the memories of the Dark Arts he'd studied over the summer with Hermione! He found a few Dark Arts books in the Black library and read them. He couldn't really see the difference seeing as he could easily kill someone with a well placed ' _ wingardium leviosa _ .' Hermione had read a few as well and agreed, but she wasn't as interested in that branch of magic or the sub-branches of blood magic, sex magic, mind magic, and rituals. Harrison finally managed to shout "PROTEGO!" forcefully shoving him out of my mind before the teen grabbed his bag and ran out of the professor’s office before he could recuperate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The remainder of Chapter 11, all of Chapter 12, and part of Chapter 13 of the original. Adopted from [DanniiGirl](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6395656/1/Attitude-Adjustment) on Fanfiction.net.


	8. Chapter 8

Worried about what the man had seen, and if he’d report to Dumbledore, Harrison ran from the office as fast as his feet would carry him. His feet made their way around the castle without conscious input from the teen until he managed to calm down, telling himself that the professor was a professional, and given that he was a dark wizard himself, was probably unlikely to report Harry to Dumbledore. The book he had seen in the memories wasn’t even that bad. Mostly it was about the theory behind Dark Magic and how it was used, which he could totally explain as needing to know what he was up against from Voldemort. 

Casting a quick tempus, Harrison realized how close it was to curfew, and remembered something he wanted to accomplish today. It was ten minutes before closing, but he knew where the book he needed was, so he went running for the library. TEACHERS was all the book said on the front and it was on a pedestal near the entrance. It was a book that had basic facts and information about all teachers, past and present, at Hogwarts. It also self updated to the homework they'd given out in the last week, detentions, and house points given and taken. Harrison quickly skipped to the Potions professors section, and he turned pages until he found the most recent potions professor.

**_SEVERUS TOBIAS SNAPE_ **

_ Head of Slytherin House _

_ Age: 36 _

_ Birthday: October 10th _

_ Favorite Colors: Black and Emerald Green _

_ Hated Colors: Pink, Orange, Yellow, Red _

It had loads more information but he already had what he wanted so he ignored the scowling librarian, Irma Pince, as he ran back out of her library. Thanks to the book on teacher's Harrison could set his plan into action. 

Later on when he went to bed, he took out his copydown quill and started reading out loud. Harrison had to stop after every paragraph to make sure it was writing in English because sometimes he slipped back into parseltongue as he read the book.

His mind diverted to thinking about snakes… _§ALISTAIR!§_ he hissed, remembering that he'd left him in Snape's potions classroom.

_§So you finally remembered me then, Harrison?§_ came the sulky voice of the snake from the corner. Harrison stood up and went to pick him up. _§Your Potions Master was kind enough to deliver me to your sister and she left me near the fireplace ten minutes ago...what are you doing?§_

The snake was always as curious as a cat so while petting him gently Harrison explained, _§I'm sorry I forgot you Alistair! I'm translating this potions book from parseltongue to English for Professor Snape for his birthday next month. Salazar Slytherin wrote it!§_

A hissing laugh echoed around my room from Alistair _§You're smitten, how sweet§_ mocked the snake.

_§Or I could just give him an Australian whip snake to harvest for potions ingredients for the 1st years§_ the teen snapped.

Alistair quickly shut up and started helping by telling his master when he slipped into parseltongue.

Negatives for the day were almost forgetting to check when Professor Snape’s birthday was, and him seeing the memories of Harrison studying Dark Arts. On the plus side, Professor McGonagall had said the students would start looking for their animagus forms tomorrow in her double period class which the Slytherins attended with the Gryffindors. She'd assured the class they would only have a twenty percent chance of them being the same as our Patronus forms. Hermione as usual was very excited about learning something new, as was Harrison since he wanted to see what animal his personality represented.

Harrison fell asleep to dreams of Ron Weasley's form being a cockroach, or a slug, or better yet...a spider!

The Head Boy asked Hermione about the possibility of Ron's animagus actually being a spider the next morning as she picked out his clothes (white jeans and a dark blue shirt), but she just laughed and shook her head.

"I don't think so. He will most likely be a rat, or a weasel," she said while Harrison pulled on his T-shirt.

"I think you'll be some fierce protective animal, ‘Mione, it just suits you" He brother said while she picked up Alistair from his pillows, handing the reptile over to Harrison once he was finished dressing.

She hummed, “You could be right. You'll be something strong, yet a bit underestimated, probably, and smart," Hermione continued, picking up the rest of her stuff as Alistair was now wrapped around Harrison’s neck, snoozing contentedly.

"I'm hoping for something a little smaller, like a squirrel or something less noticeable. I doubt I'll be a stag like Prongs," she nodded as Harrison finished speaking, knowing he didn't like talking about his dad much.

"So how was your lesson with Professor Snape?" she asked to change the subject as we got closer to the great hall.

"Oh don't remind me! It was going great during the potions part of it, but the Occlumency was a disaster! He taught me how to sort my memories into categories and store them. Then he used Legilimency on me when I'd done my most important memories. That went fine until he was pulling out of my mind and a memory caught his eye. It was of me studying those books from the  _ Black library _ ," at Harrison’s emphasis on the words she gasped, realizing he meant the Dark Arts books.

"Oh Harry! What did he say?" she asked quietly since we were very close to the great hall.

"I don't know. I forced him out of my mind and ran...Like I said, disaster. On the other hand, I started translating that book for him."

The two dropped the subject as they entered the great hall and sat with the Slytherins. They were discussing McGonagall’s animagus lesson today, of course.

"I really, really hope I'm not a ferret," said Draco as we sat down, which made Harrison and Hermione snort.

"You made a cute ferret, Draco," said Hermione with a smirk on her face.

"Oh, shut it," he countered moodily.

"Oh, Drakie-poo! Millicent said I'll be a pug! That's not true right?" asked Pansy Parkinson who'd just come in the hall.

Ten people choked on their food or drinks and tried to cover their laughs when she said that. Blaise Zabini spat pumpkin juice down his front which he removed with a quickly- and quietly-cast scourgify. They all looked inquiringly at Draco to see how he would resolve this without inducing a screaming fit, or worse making her cry.

  
  


"Well, Pansy, personally I've always liked pugs but there's no reason you should be one. You'll probably be a Chihuahua or something," he said while Harrison bit his lip hard, trying not to laugh.

"Thank you, Drakie-poo! I'll go tell Millie she was obviously wrong!" Then she rushed out again and the group all dissolved into fits of laughter.

"So...  _ Drakie-poo _ , what's my animagus going to be?" The emerald-eyed teen asked in a falsetto voice causing more laughter.

The pug jokes carried on until the end of breakfast and they all went off to charms class. Seamus Finnegan seemed to have found his way over to the group and as fate should have it, ended up sitting right next to Draco. Of course it had nothing to do with Hermione dragging Blaise away while Harrison put Seamus in the Italian’s usual chair.

Professor Flitwick was giving back essays. The problem for the students who didn't do so well in his class was that he made them get up to go get it from him while saying out loud what the score was. And, he did it in order of highest scoring to lowest. As usual, Hermione got called first.

"Miss Granger, an Outstanding once again, beautifully described! I loved the details you put in and the references," Hermione just smiled at one of her favorite teachers and picked up her essay which had blue quill marks with compliments all over it.

"Mr. Potter" Harrison, like the rest of the class, was expecting him to say Malfoy not Potter but apparently during the sibling ritual some of Hermione's intelligence must have rubbed off on Harrison.

"Very well done, Mr. Potter, an Outstanding! I want to see more essays like this from you in the future young man.”

He went on to call Draco and a few other people who were always in the top ten. Harrison could see Ron's face getting redder and redder as his name wasn't called. The two of them used to get called around the same time, typically with the Acceptables, but occasionally with the Exceeds Expectations if Hermione had helped them. But with neither Harry nor Hermione to help him along, he was called with the Poors, and he was the only one to get a P at that.

The rest of the lesson was just the professor helping them review all the stuff they’d done so far, and then most of them high-tailed it towards McGonagall's class. All four houses would be having today's transfiguration lesson together and Hermione was determined to get a seat at the front. It obviously surprised them when they entered the classroom 5 minutes early, to see the two Professors Snape there with McGonagall and someone who looked to be a Ministry official. It only took another three minutes for the rest of the class to arrive.

"Good morning class. Today, as you all know, we will be finding your animagus forms. Any of you that have read about this will know why Professor Snape and Professor Snape are here, as well as Mr. Monroe, from the Registry Office at the Ministry," said McGonagall, giving everyone a look which said 'you have better read about it.’

Thinking about it a bit more, Harrison remembered that a potion was needed to find your animagus, which explained Professor Snape, and the Ministry official, Mr. Monroe was obviously there so he could file what all our animagus forms were. Professor Julius though, Harrison wasn't sure about... Maybe he was just there to help his brother?

"We will start alphabetically," said McGonagall. "You may do homework or read in silence until your turn, after which you may leave," she said once again giving the class the eye.

Hermione pulled out the Charms books. Thanks to her Harrison was always caught up with his homework, so the only stuff he had to do was the Charms Professor Flitwick had given them ten minutes before. He'd finished around a quarter of my work when Professor McGonagall called Hermione.

"Miss Granger," the stern witch called out. 

Harrison looked up to watch as she sat down in the armchair opposite McGonagall's desk. Professor Snape handed her a vial filled with a purplish black liquid. By the look on Hermione's face it tasted as bad as it looked. Professor Julius leaned over and whispered to her. Harrison didn’t know what he said, but she relaxed in the chair with her eyes closed, it was about 20 seconds later when her head lolled to the side. Her brother watched with anticipation and not long after she seemed to 'wake up' with a gasp.

"Miss Granger, have you identified your animagus?" asked Professor McGonagall. She and Mr. Monroe had their quills ready.

"A wolf. Golden honey color with a darker stomach," she said gratefully taking the glass of water Professor Julius offered her to take the taste of the potion out of her mouth.

"Any other identifying marks?" asked Mr. Monroe.

"My greenish eyes, but that was all I could see," the girl replied.

Harrison’s mind went back to what the books had said about the animagus potion. It was apparently foggy or misty and sometimes your animagus was partially hidden. It typically wasn’t seen for long either so the professors and Mr. Monroe probably weren't expecting anybody to identify marks like McGonagall's spectacle markings on her animagus at first glance.

"Congratulations, ‘Mione! I told you it would be fierce and protective," Harrison whispered as she picked up her stuff and someone else was called.

Surprisingly to everyone except me, Neville was a lion. It didn't seem like a second later when Draco's name was called nearly the whole class watched attentively, wondering if he was actually going to be a ferret. The same process that happened with Hermione occurred, but it took a little longer for his head to loll. When he 'woke up' he had a huge smile on his face, which was rare for the blond aristocrat.

"A fox with my hair coloring and a silver tipped tail."

Draco swaggered out of the class with a smirk and Harrison returned to his work and waited for the P's. He'd finished his homework by the time they got to Pansy, who looked a little apprehensive. 

When she returned from the vision, she looked a little put out, but said in a mostly cheerful voice "a peahen,” before leaving the class, probably to catch up with her Drakie-poo.

Harrison’s name was finally called a few minutes later, after both of the Patil twins. He sat down in the armchair and Professor Snape gave Harrison the potion while carefully avoiding contact with him. 

Snape’s brother leaned over and said "Close your eyes and try to clear your mind and relax. There is no pressure."

Now he understood why it took some people longer than others. Obviously it was hard to relax knowing three people, and in Harrison’s case the rest of the class, were watching you intently. But soon enough he found himself somewhere outside judging by the grass and trees. It was blurry at first, as if he was watching through a translucent window. Then the vision cleared up and he saw movement in a tree ahead.

Squinting, Harrison saw it was large, whatever it was. It took what seemed to like hours before he identified the animal, which slowly crawled across a tree branch. A black panther with a white marking like the lightning bolt scar, but on its chest, and his brilliant green eyes. As soon as that thought went through his head he came back to the Transfiguration classroom and took a sip of the water being offered.

"A black panther with green eyes and a white, lightning bolt shaped patch on its chest,” Harrison rattled off.

McGonagall seemed impressed as she wrote it down. "Will you be learning the animagus transformation, Mr. Potter?" she asked.

"What's the alternative, professor?" he asked incredulously. As if anyone would turn down the chance.

"The lessons are Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays for one hour. You would have a free period during that time, Mr. Potter" she said.

He couldn't imagine someone  _ not  _ doing the lessons, but he answered anyway, “Yes, please, Professor McGonagall, and thank you."

Harrison left feeling lighter and went back to the dormitory to find Hermione.

_ §I do not understand Harrison, what is animagus?§  _ asked Alistair from where he'd been resting all day around the teen’s neck.

_ §It's the ability to transform into an animal§ _ he replied.

_ §And what is a black panther?§ _ the snake asked curiously as they reached the portrait hole.

_ §A large wild cat§ _ Harrison said, entering the rooms.

"Harry! What was your animagus?" asked Hermione the second he entered.

"A black panther," he answered with a grin. "I quite like it. It’s better than a squirrel, eh? Oh! Neville's a Lion," he told her since she'd left by the time Neville had gone.

"Oh?” she questioned interestedly. “And what about Draco and Pansy?"

"A fox and a peahen," he said with a smirk.

She laughed, "I can't wait to find out what Ron is."

Harrison just laughed.

It was an hour later when a note delivered by a school owl came to the dormitory.

_ Harry and Hermione, _

_ I thought you'd like to know I'm a Praying Mantis and Weasley is a Sloth. Haha, funny, yeah? _

_ Blaise Zabini _

Harrison went to sleep with a smirk on his face, happy about the results of the class. But he had the growing feeling something bad was going to happen the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of Chapter 13, all of Chapter 14 of the original. Adopted from [DanniiGirl](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6395656/1/Attitude-Adjustment) on Fanfiction.net. This is the end of the original story. Beginning with Chapter 9, it will be all me.


	9. Chapter 9

On Thursday morning, the feeling of impending doom was worse. Harrison quickly got ready for the day, barely paying attention to what he grabbed from the closet, and only Hermione’s timely entrance and timely intervention prevented him from leaving his room in bright red trousers and a clashing green shirt. She pulled the pants out of the distracted boy’s hands, and replaced them with a normal grey pair, and handed over a robe. 

  
  


“I’ve got one of my feelings,” he muttered as they exited the dorm after allowing Alistair to coil up his arm and around his neck.

She hummed noncommittally, “I see.” She nodded, “Well, I’ll be ready for anything then.” 

They made the rest of the walk to the great hall in silence, the feeling of trouble weighing Harrison down with every step.

_ §What is the matter, Harrison?§ _ his serpent friend asked when the silence had grown uncomfortable.

_ §I have one of my feelings§ _ the teen replied, petting the top of his head in an attempt to stay calm. If he had eyebrows, he would have raised them, but Harrison understood his confusion.  _ §I sometimes get these feelings that alert me of trouble headed my way. It startled last night, and it’s much worse this morning. Whatever it is will happen soon§ _ he finished in quiet hisses.

Alistair hissed wordlessly and rested his head back on his master’s collar bone, but Harrison could feel the tension in his coiled body, he was prepared to attack if necessary. 

They entered the great hall together, and made their way to the Slytherin table. 

“HARRY POTTER!” a voice yelled out angrily.

And there it was, crashing into him. Trouble. In the form of his erstwhile friend, Ronald Weasley. When he turned from the table, he realized it wasn’t just Ron, it was Ron, Ginny, Lavender, Parvati, and Colin and Dennis Creevy.

...Great...The unofficial Harry Potter fanclub. He could only hope Colin wasn’t planning on whipping a camera out of nowhere to take pictures of this insanity.

“Yes, Ron?” Apparently cursing him the last time he confronted Harrison hadn’t been enough. That or he felt more confident with backup.

“You are a slimy snake, and you took Hermione with you!” He said loudly. The great hall watched the confrontation unfold in silence. “How could you do this to me? I can’t believe you would turn your back on your friends and spit on your parents’ sacrifice by doing this.”

Harrison could feel the color leaching from his face when he mentioned James and Lily. And oh, Sirius and Remus, what would they say? Harrison hadn’t gotten a howler, a letter, a smoke signal, nothing, and he was sure they would have seen the article last week…

Ginny spoke up when he didn’t say anything, “How could you abandon our family? We took you in, mum and dad treated you like family!” It was clear to all that she took after her mother in volume.

Hermione stepped up beside her brother and squeezed his hand in silent support.

“How could you abandon Gryffindor?” The Creevy brothers chimed in. Lavender and Parvati didn’t say much, but after the fiasco with the Yule Ball fourth year, Harrison was sort of surprised Parvati was participating at all. On second thought, she was probably there for Lavender, who was likely trying to rekindle things with Ron now that Hermione was somewhat out of the picture. Harrison collected himself and shoved all thoughts of disappointing his parents and Sirius and Remus to the side, he would deal with that later. 

He raised an eyebrow at the group and said, “Is that all? Some of us would like to be able to eat before class.”

Gaping mouths met this pronouncement, and when none of them spoke, Harrison turned and tried to sit down. Gasping in pain when a stinging hex hit his side, he whirled around with his wand drawn. 

He was about to hex Ron, who was the only one of the group with his wand out, but was stopped by the voice of Professor Snape, “50 points from Gryffindor, Mr. Weasley, for attacking a fellow student, and disrupting breakfast.”

“And a month’s detention with Mr. Filch for your horrible attitude, and unwarranted behavior toward Mr. Potter,” McGonagall continued. “You five will go to my office and wait for me,” the fierce lady finished, making all five Gryffindors shudder.

Harrison’s mouth dropped open at that, he hadn’t expected that Professor McGonagall would still stand up for him since he was no longer one of her lions. He watched as she glared at her students until they left the hall in the direction of her office, before she turned and gave a brief nod to the beleaguered teen, and returned to the head table to finish her breakfast.

“Five points to Slytherin,” Professor Snape whispered as he passed the Head Girl and Boy, “for attempting to contain the situation.”

Harrison’s eyes widened at the reminder that his head of house was truly on his side. Hermione laughed at his expression, and patted his hand, reaching for the eggs and dishing up two plates.

_ §The potions master likes you, Harrison§ _ the snakey voice of his familiar hissed in Harrison’s ear.

His cheeks flushed, but he ducked his head and just continued eating, not even giving a response.

The rest of the day was surprisingly peaceful. Classes were relatively easy and Harrison’s ‘impending doom’ sense had gone back to its usual ‘slightly paranoid’ setting. Harrison and Hermione enjoyed the sunny afternoon sitting by the lake, chatting with some of the other Slytherins they were finally getting the chance to know.

At dinner, the evening mail came. Draco got his usual basket of things from his mother, and several others around us had letters, or packages either with sweets or things they had forgotten to bring. The siblings busied themselves with their food when an owl landed directly in front of Harrison’s plate. The distinct red envelope of a howler was staring at him. With what Ron and Ginny had just gotten in trouble for, he wondered if it was Mrs. Weasley who wrote to say something similar. Or Sirius. He felt like Remus was the least likely to care, but it could be him, too. 

He shared a brief look of terror with Hermione who bumped his shoulder in a show of solidarity. Gulping, Harrison untied the howler, and as soon as the owl was clear, the letter broke open without his even touching the seal.

_ “ **HARRY JAMES POTTER!”** _ came the magically amplified voice of his godfather, Sirius Black. He sounded extremely angry. Harrison could feel the blood draining from his face, and his stomach lurched. ‘Oh Merlin, did he hate me now?!?’ Harrison thought wildly.

_ “ **I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU WOULD DECIDE TO RE-SORT AND THEN NOT CONTACT US WITH THE RESULTS!!! WE HAD TO READ ABOUT IT IN THE DAILY PROPHET, YOUNG MAN!”** _

A new voice cut in, much less angry sounding, and it was quickly identified as Remus.  **_“What Sirius is trying to say, cub, is-”_ ** he was interrupted by Sirius,  _ “ **BEST PRANK EVER, PRONGSLET!!! LEADING THE PRIDE IN GRYFFINDOR FOR SO LONG AND THEN SLITHERING INTO THE SNAKE PIT??? YOUR FATHER WOULD BE SO PROUD!!!”** _

_**“Yes, well,”** _ Remus’s voice cut back in over hearty laughter and clapping which was continuing in the background,  **_“Good luck in Slytherin, Harry. We’re so proud of you, cub. Love, Sirius and Remus.”_ **

And with that the letter portion of the howler separated from the envelope, folded itself neatly, and flew into Harrison’s bag while the envelope ripped itself into confetti and all the pieces rained down on his head, exploding into a shower of harmless green and silver sparkles as they fell.

_ “P.S.”  _ a voice whispered while the sparkles were showing over me,  _ “We would have written sooner, but Sirius wanted to alter the destruction of the howler a bit.” _ Harrison chuckled weakly since he could almost hear Remus rolling his eyes at the teen’s beloved godfather.

“Well, at least they don’t hate me,” he said to Hermione as the Slytherin table exploded into laughter and cheers. Harrison even saw Professor Snape nod with what appeared to be a suppressed smile on his face. 

Harrison looked over at the Gryffindor table and saw Neville and Dean sitting next to each other, smiling and clapping. Over at Ravenclaw, Seamus was nearly falling off the bench with laughter, and Luna gave her usual dreamy smile. She must’ve known it was coming. He could feel his smile growing, but didn’t care. The love he felt for his godfather and adopted godfather was immense, and Harrison was so happy they weren’t upset. And hearing that his father would have been proud made his heart feel warm. He might not have had parents, but at least he had his dogfathers.

\---------

A few weeks went by, and nothing further had happened with the Gryffindor group, but Harrison often saw them together, and whenever they passed him or Hermione in the corridors, they would often say something. Nothing untoward had occurred yet, but Harrison was staying vigilant. Who knows when Ron would get a bug up his butt and decide to attack again.

But all worries about Ron and the rest of the angry Gryffindors had faded as he worked himself into a tizzy over Professor Snape’s birthday present and the Summoning Ritual. Harrison would give Professor Snape his present at their usual lesson on Thursday, since his birthday was Friday and Harrison would be out of the castle for the ritual. Hermione helped him get ready in perfectly pressed black slacks and shiny dress shoes, a slightly loose emerald green silk shirt, and new silver jewelry for my piercings. He had indicated we would not be brewing this evening after our lesson on Tuesday, so Harrison wasn’t worried about his clothes.

He had wrapped the translation of the Parseltongue Potions book he had picked up in Diagon Alley before the start of term in deep green paper with shiny silver snakes slithering around on it, and tied it with a black ribbon. His hands were shaking with nerves when he grabbed the present and made his way to Professor Snape’s office. He knocked twice and entered when the professor called.

Harrison gathered the remains of his Gryffindor courage and stepped up to the man’s desk, pulling the present from behind his back as he did so. 

“Happy Birthday,” he said quietly as he held the present out over his professor’s desk.

The expressive eyebrow raised, but not as if he were angry. A smirk touched the man’s lips as he asked, “How did you know it was my birthday?”

The teen ducked his head, pleased at the nearly pleasant tone used to ask the question, “I found it in the teacher’s book in the library, sir.”

“Thank you,” the man said simply, as he began carefully unwrapping the book. A confused look overcame his face at the lack of title, but he opened the book and began reading the title page and table of contents. When he realized what he was holding, his eyes widened, and his mouth opened slightly. It was the most discomposed Harrison had ever seen the man.

“Wherever did you get this?” He questioned.

“Found the original in Flourish and Blotts and decided to translate it for you. I knew it was potions, but I didn’t realize how important it was till I got to the end. There’s a letter from Salazar himself in there.”

“Harry…” Harrison almost fell over when his crush said his name. “Harry, this is amazing. Completely unnecessary, but very much appreciated.” 

He gathered the tatters of his composure and laid the book aside almost reverently. Harrison was doing a mental victory dance because he liked the gift so much. 

\-----

Friday morning after breakfast, Harrison and Hermione were expected in Professor Snape’s office to go to the Ministry. They prepared for the day, and Harrison grudgingly left Alistair behind. He hissed several complaints about his treatment, but they had discussed it before. The ritual required the participant to be skyclad, and familiars were not allowed to participate. There would be no way for Alistair to be smuggled in, and he could disrupt the ritual anyway. Harrison wasn’t taking the chance.

Hermione scratched the snake’s head as he sat sulking on the rug in front of the fireplace. 

_ §We’ll be back tonight, Alistair, and we won’t be going anywhere until Sunday, so you can see us all you want then§  _ The teen told his spoiled snake on their way out the door. Alistair ignored him.

They made their way to Professor Snape’s office, and were quickly joined by both Draco and Blaise. 

“You will each take a handful of floo powder, step into the fire, and state, very clearly, ‘Ministry of Magic, Department of Mysteries, Ritual Room’ to be taken to the ministry. As you are all 17, you are not required to have permission to be out of school, but I hope you have taken adequate safety precautions, and alerted your family to this occurrence,” Professor Snape glared at all of us for a moment, and then offered the container of floo powder. 

They all made it to the Department of Mysteries with no mishaps, and were greeted by an Unspeakable in a long black robe and an obscuring hood. The voice was sexless, but guided each into a small preparation room. They were instructed to step into the ritual cistern, which would then mist water over them to remove all external impurities. Once the mist had subsided, it would switch to warm air to dry their skin, and they were to put on the sheer ritual robes once complete. An unspeakable would come to collect them individually for the rituals. Clothes were to be placed in a special bag which would automatically retrieve our ritual robes and replace them with our regular clothes once the ritual was complete. Professor Snape was also in attendance but had been led away to wait, as he would have to get each of us back to our beds after the ritual.

About twenty minutes after the unspeakable dropped Harrison in his preparation room, another unspeakable came to fetch him. This one was also unidentifiable, and it made the teen feel a bit better about how sheer the robe was, and the fact that he would soon be completely naked. Harrison was led into a dark room, lit only by candles that appeared to be set in some sort of ritual circle on the floor. Hermione would probably recognize the runes and organization of the ritual. She had at least taken Ancient Runes. 

Before he could even make a protest, his ritual robe vanished and he was directed to stand in the center of the circle. Quiet chanting filled Harrison’s ears as he stood there. It was a bit strange, but his concern over my nakedness faded, and he couldn’t focus on anything for very long. He couldn’t tell how many people were around him, nor make out anything specific they were doing. He could smell smoke from incense, and occasionally small bundles would be waved in front of him, but it was always quick, or it felt that way at least. 

Harrison started to feel an odd tingling all over his skin as magic gathered. It felt like it was being pulled from him, and it was so strong, he thought he might collapse. Just when the pressure was strongest, a suddenly clear voice instructed him to cast his Patronus. Harrison completely ignored the fact that his wand had been left with his clothing as had been instructed, and simply waved his hand, and intoned the incantation, “Expecto Patronum.”

Magic was suddenly everywhere, white and swirling around him. He could feel the draw up through the soles of his feet, through his legs, exploding from his cock, rushing up his back, pounding in his chest, running down his arms, and rocketing through his head so hard he thought his ears would burst. Harrison’s mouth fell open, panting as he tried to draw in air through the intensity of magic around himself, and finally, he collapsed into darkness.


	10. Chapter 10

October passed quietly away with no further issue from Harrison’s previous Gryffindor friends. Everyone sort of assumed they had given up after the detentions and subsequent chewing out from Professor McGonagall herself. But Harrison knew differently. They still glared whenever they saw him or Hermione. They still made snide comments when they were certain the two siblings would be the only ones to hear. But they never pushed it any further, so Harrison was content to be his usual semi-paranoid self, and let it go.

After the Summoning Ritual Harrison found that his usual paranoia had shifted subtly. Instead of feeling the ever-present wriggle in his gut, it was more knowing something could happen without it having a physical impact on him. He wondered if it was separation between himself and his patronus which seemed the only logical explanation. 

It had started when Harrison first woke up in his own bed after blacking out at the ritual. Normally he would have immediately panicked, possibly started throwing spells, or tried to hide under the bed until he had determined it was safe. But even with the shock of having moved venues during the black out, he merely opened his eyes, and recognized he was in his Head Boy room at Hogwarts. There was no moment of confusion as his head tried to catch up to the change, no immediate fight-or-flight response, and no adrenaline spike. It was as if his patronus merely catalogued the change in his surroundings as he slept as being beneficial, and communicated that either while he slept or immediately upon his waking, thereby heading off the teen’s usual frantic response.

Harrison found it helpful in other ways as well. For instance, he hadn’t had a run in with Peeves for the entirety of the month since completing the summoning. The poltergeist had tried to prank the Head boy a couple of times, but Harrison always felt something warning him away from where the not-ghost was hiding. It took a couple of times for the teen to recognize it, until one time he had just barely stepped past a corridor his magic was telling him to avoid when another student came through and was immediately pelted with exploding ink bubbles. Once he realized what was happening, Harrison started paying more attention to even the slightest shifts in his magic.

This hyper awareness, and improved recognition had the unintended, but welcome consequence of improving Harrison’s meditation and thereby his occlumency. Professor Snape was still easily able to subvert the teen’s defenses, but he had praised Harry more than once on his improvement, and did say it was getting more difficult to get in. 

Harrison’s mindscape had grown from just his bedroom to the entirety of Grimmauld Place, and they were working on keeping his most precious and most damaging memories hidden in the applicable rooms, while other, more innocuous memories were scattered around freely, or hidden in such a way as to make the invading legilimens think they had uncovered the damaging information and stop looking any further. For example, Harrison’s memories of cooking were in the kitchen, studying were in the library, and other things like that. 

They two had also brewed a couple of the potions from Salazar Slytherin’s parseltongue book Harrison had translated for the professor’s birthday. Harrison could see the light in the usually-taciturn man’s eyes to be working with the same potions Slytherin had worked with himself. The man seemed much more inclined to being...not nice, because Professor Snape was never  _ nice _ ...but at least more tolerant of Harry.

Another pleasing side effect of his improved occlumency was his ability to read and retain information. He was nowhere near Hermione’s level, but was definitely better. The first thing he did when he noticed the change was start reading books from the restricted section. Some of them were available to him in the Black Library, but others were not. One of the ones Harrison discovered was on Wizarding Holidays. He devoured the book, tucking away nuggets of information that indicated that magic was more powerful when the rituals were in wide-spread use, that certain rituals would provide a focus or grounding for large or growing magical cores, or his personal favorite, that Magic could bless a ritual participant if they were particularly sincere or devoted to her.

He shared the book with Hermione, who read it even faster than her brother did, and at the end of November they decided to write to Sirius and Remus about celebrating in Yule, rather than Christmas. The two laid out their arguments for participating, assuring him that they knew the process and the potential outcomes. Harrison even tapped into Moony’s love of learning, and told him where to find the book in hopes he would help them persuade Sirius to do the traditional ritual. They didn’t expect that he would write back almost immediately.

\----

_ Dear Prongslet, _

_ Are you and Hermione turning to the Dark Side? Are there cookies?  _

_ Of course we can celebrate Yule this year, prongslet! You will have to help with the preparations as I was too young to be involved with that part the last time I participated myself. I do remember the Yule rituals being nice, especially since it was before my foul mother completely lost her mind.  _

_ Kreature nearly had a heart attack when he was “cleaning the Noble House of Black,” and I wouldn’t let him take your letter. I told him we would celebrate Yule this year, and I don’t know what happened, but he’s been a bit nicer to me and Moony ever since. Did you spell the parchment or something? It’s weird. _

_ Moony has gone to scour the library for the book you mentioned, and probably any others he finds that might help. Hopefully he’ll find one that will tell us exactly what we’re supposed to do since neither of us have ever done the full rituals alone, but if you find anything else at school, make a copy or send us the title, would you? I don’t want him trying to rope me into…*research*... How could you do this to me, Prongslet, giving Moony something to dig in to like that? Don’t you love me anymore? _

_ Gook luck with your midterms and we’ll see you for Yule. Will Hermione be joining us? _

_ Lots of love, _

_ Padfoot _

\----

Hermione rolled her eyes at proof of Harrison’s success with Star Wars and muggle popular culture indoctrination. He laughed at her expression, and tucked the letter away to reply to later.

The first weekend of December, the siblings were in their common room after the Hogsmeade trip doing their daily meditation. They had started setting aside an half hour on weekdays and an hour on weekends to meditate and try to merge with their animagus forms. Harrison’s progress with Occlumency should have been helping but so far, he hadn’t noticed anything happening.

Professor McGonagall had mentioned in the first class in December that she would be testing everyone the last week before break to see their animagus progress, so Harrison was hoping to have some outward progress to show. He was making his way through his mental library, wondering if he should be looking somewhere else for his animagus, perhaps the garden or stables, when he noticed a painting on the wall which hadn’t been there before. It was a forest scene, and felt very familiar. A pair of very bright green eyes were suddenly looking at him from the canopy of a tree, and he recognized the image from his potion-induced animagus-finding trance.

While inspecting the portrait, he must’ve accidentally touched it, because he was sucked through the painting and into the scene. There was a door marked “Library” behind him, but Harrison was too focused on the ‘living’ version of his animagus form watching him as if the teen were prey. McGonagall’s words floated through his subconscious, reminding him that we had to merge with our animagus, to fully understand its make-up and instincts. He wondered if making friends with it would work.

Figuring that since it was his mind, it was unlikely to truly hurt him, Harrison slowly made his way over and plopped himself down at the foot of its tree. The animagus form watched his every move as if assessing the threat. Once Harrison had been sitting there a while, of course he couldn’t say for sure how long, time feeling different when submerged in his mind, the sleek black panther crept down the tree and began pacing in front of him. It stopped to sniff at Harrison’s hair, hands, and feet. Once it apparently decided the teen was not a threat, it chuffed, and laid down next to him. It wasn’t touching him, but was clearly more at ease in his presence. Harrison carefully reached out his hand and began to scratch behind the animal's ears. It let out a puff of air, and tilted its head for better access. Feeling more confident, he began stroking it’s long body, making a study of him as he had made a study of Harrison.

Suddenly, he was back in his body, but he felt distinctly different. Cataloguing the sensations and checking his magic didn’t tell him much, so Harrison carefully opened his eyes. The light was rather more intense than he remembered the Head’s common room being, and he could hear Hermione’s slow breaths from across the room. He also heard what he thought might be her heartbeat, as the rhythm wasn’t quite matching his own. Harrison pulled his wand quietly, not wanting to break Hermione from her meditation forcefully since it would be quite uncomfortable, and conjured a mirror to check his appearance. The face that greeted him wasn’t fully his own. 

Harrison’s human ears were gone, having been replaced by the ears of a panther, sitting nearly hidden amongst his hair. The quality of his hair was a bit different as well, more coarse, and a bit thicker, more like the fur from the predator in his mindscape. He also had what looked to be whiskers protruding about 2 inches from the apples of his cheeks. He still wasn’t growing facial hair, so he knew that was part of the animagus as well. 

“Hermione,” Harrison whispered quietly. It was soft enough she could miss it, or ignore it in her meditation, but loud enough that if she was near the surface, she could choose to come out. He waited a few seconds before whispering again. Her eyes fluttered open, and quickly widened. 

“Harrison?” she said in a somewhat strangled tone. 

He nodded, “I think I had my first manifestation,” he said with a smile.

“I’ll say,” she said. “You have a tail.”

“WHAT?!?” Harrison started looking around himself frantically, completely missing the new addition the first two times his head whipped around in his haste. The tip twitched on the third sweep and his eyes locked on it. He reached out slowly and ran his hands down the furry appendage. It was sensitive, and twitched in his hands. 

Hermione made her way over to her brother, the sound of her breathing and heartbeat growing much louder to his now cat-like ears. “Okay,” she mumbled, “Okay.”

“How do I get rid of it,” Harrison started panicking. “I don’t want to be half a panther!”

“Okay,” Hermione said in a more decisive tone. “You need to breathe, and calm down. Once you’re calm, you should be able to  _ will  _ the panther away.”

“Okay, I can do that, okay,” he babbled. Alistair slithered over, his cool scales wrapping around his master’s arm, and helping him stay grounded. Harrison retreated back into his mindscape, and returned to the picture in the library. This time he was prepared when he got sucked into the painting, and found the animagus sitting beneath the tree. Harrison scratched behind the big cat’s ears again and thanked him for his help, but asked if he could go ahead and pull back for now. The panther climbed into the tree and disappeared into the gloom. Harrison felt himself return to his own body and somewhat frantically touched his face to ensure he was fully back to being Harrison. 

Alistair hissed at being moved so abruptly, but calmed when both Hermione and Harrison started stroking his scales. Hermione hadn’t managed any of her transformation yet, but he explained how it felt from his mindscape, and she thought she might have something soon. They still had two weeks before school let out for the holiday, so she had time.


	11. Chapter 11

The last day before yule break, all the 7th year students were once again gathered in Professor McGonagall’s class, being checked on their progress in the animagus transformation. Hermione had managed a partial shift just a few days prior, and Harry’s shift had become much faster and smoother; fur was extending further on his skin every time he transformed. They had all been given an essay on the structure, habits, instincts, and any other tidbits surrounding their forms to be turned in at their animagus review. 

Professor McGonagall was calling students up alphabetically, with Professor Julius assisting her with notes. While they waited, Hermione and Harry were discussing possible ways to improve her meditation. When her name was called, she squeaked and made her way to the front of the class, handing her essay to Professor Julius. Professor McGonagall instructed her to be in whatever position helped her make her transformation, and to begin. Harry noted that for many, tails and ears were a common early transformation, as well as hair turning into fur or feathers. Hermione was no different, gaining her tail and her sleek bob shortening to her golden fur. The professors made note of where she was in the transformation process and Professor McGonagall gave her some ideas for focus points as she continued her practice over the holiday.

It was a similar situation for many of their friends. Neville gained his tail and mane, and Draco had his tail and ears. Harrison appeared to be one of the few who had all three (tail, ears, fur), and his shift was definitely the fastest. He had gotten to the point that he could sit and be in his mental library, touch the portrait, and make the shift in less than 10 seconds. Everyone else was still at a minute or more, so the emerald-eyed teen took a fair amount of pride in Professor McGonagall’s praise for his progress. Her only suggestion was to start trying to shift while standing in preparation for making the shift instantaneous. Once he finished, he met up with Hermione in the library. 

Their group of friends was gathering there to hear about the tips Professor McGonagall had given, in hopes that sharing might give all of them a bit of a leg up. Since they were being dismissed after their check, they had begged Blaise for an update on Ronald’s transformation. He more than delivered. 

Pansy, who had stopped hanging out with Draco when he started befriending Hermione and Harry, was barely managing to get any feathers, had no tail to speak of, and being a bird, had no visible ears. But since her human ears had remained on her head, Blaise was certain she hadn’t managed that much of the transformation anyway. He laughed when he said ‘Professor Kitty’ wasn’t impressed. Ron’s, he said, was even worse. McGonagall had let him sit cross legged on the floor with his back to her desk for more than 10 minutes and he hadn’t shifted anything. He had apparently been given an extra essay on meditation techniques, and would have remedial classes with McGonagall for three weeks after break. If he still couldn’t do it, she had threatened to remove him from the class. The mainly-Slytherin group had a good laugh about that.

The next day, Hermione and Harry sat with Draco, Neville, Blaise, Dean, Seamus, and Luna in a single compartment that the two siblings magically enlarged to fit the group more comfortably. It helped that everyone shrunk all their trunks prior to boarding the train so they wouldn’t be in the way. They passed the time discussing holiday plans, with Blaise and Draco seeming surprised that two muggle-raised Slytherins would participate in the more traditional Yule celebration for the first time. They were even more surprised that Sirius had allowed it. Once they arrived at King’s Cross, they said their goodbyes and the two green-eyed teens apparated to Grimmauld Place.

\----------

‘I still can’t believe it. The brat got himself, and his new  _ sister _ , resorted into  _ my _ house. And his potions skills? Where have those been hiding? Good Merlin, the Dark Lord is going to have my head if I can’t get this under control. Breathe. Calm. Ensure occlumency barriers are at full strength and any... _ incriminating _ memories are disguised appropriately. Hmm...I wonder if I should have Harry work on these types of barriers as well. He is making progress on the standard style...hmmm. FOCUS, Severus!’ The greasy-haired man thought as he traversed Hogwarts’ grounds to the apparition point. A faint pop, and he arrived in Wiltshire.

The long time spy made his way into Malfoy Manor, nodding at Lucius and Draco on his way past the family parlour to the Dark Lord’s study. He knew he would be engaged with his lord for quite some time. Being excused from the regular meetings meant he would have to make an entire term’s worth of reports all at once. Hopefully it wouldn’t be too bad. The Dark Lord, Severus was sure, knew the brat was in Slytherin house now, and that the potions master had exceptional access to him. But it wasn’t as if he could do anything too bad to him under the headmaster’s nose...not that his vow would allow it. Thank Merlin the Dark Lord understood why he did it, and was pleased with the younger’s continued ability to spy for the Dark, otherwise he would probably be dead.

“Severus…” the Dark Lord spoke as Severus entered his domain. “Be seated. I foresee a lengthy update.”

“Indeed, my lord,” he responded with a polite bow before sitting. “There have been a number of happenings this term which I think will surprise you.”

“Ah, yes,” he mused, red eyes bright. “My young nemesis having been sorted into my house. And how has he fared in the snake pit?”

“Quite well, actually. He and his new blood sister are friendly with Draco, and young Mr. Zabini. Miss Granger has made inroads with the other young ladies of the year, Daphne Greengrass and Tracy Davis especially. Neither of the two care for Miss Parkinson, which is a sentiment shared by Miss Granger, Mr. Potter, and many of their other yearmates,” the tired teacher gave a brief report on the brat’s new relationships with an internal sigh. If the conversation was to revolve around the Potter brat, it was going to be a very long... _ hard _ … evening.

The Dark Lord nodded, “I see. It is unfortunate that she did not befriend Miss Parkinson, but having met the chit myself, I completely understand her distaste.” A look of revulsion crossed his no longer serpentine features before he continued, “The girl’s relations with Greengrass will be sufficient. And Mr. Potter has fallen in with Draco and Mr. Zabini, then? That is all to the good.”

“Yes, my lord” he stoically responded. “He has also been seen in contact with Theodore Nott, the youngest. His knowledge of your goals via his father and grandfather has, I think, already begun making some headway toward enlightening Mr. Potter.”

“Oh?” a nearly non-existent eyebrow was raised in the spy’s direction.

“As you know, my lord,” he began with a deep breath, “Mr. Potter requested additional tutoring in potions and occlumency from me at the start of term. His potions skills are quite good. Not quite on par with myself, or even Draco, but skilled nonetheless. He presented me with that translated potions text of Slytherin’s, my lord, and has proven competent when brewing from it. But it is occlumency which has given me further insight. You’ll remember that I mentioned the memory of his reading Dark Arts tomes from the Black Library over the summer?” The Dark Lord nodded and flicked his fingers for the other man to continue. “It appears that he has had a number of conversations with all three boys, and done some additional research with his sister, regarding our traditions and holidays, my lord. And then at the start of November I located a memory of a letter sent to his guardian and godfather, Sirius Black, with a request to celebrate Yule this year.”

“He has taken an interest in Wizarding traditions, then,” Voldemort steepled his hands, looking pleased. “Good. You will guide him to additional resources. Ensure he finds the texts which describe the hows, whys, and results of our holiday rituals. If he is open to and participating in the rituals, he will be much more balanced… grounded, and we may find a way to show the good in this facet of our goals, and thereby open his mind to the possibility of good in other segments. Possibly this could turn him toward our cause. This should assist in keeping him out of the old fool’s clutches.” He nodded again, stroking his chin thoughtfully, “You will bring memories for me at the  _ Easter  _ holidays,” he sneered at the muggle holiday, “I wish to see his occlumency lessons for myself. And do try to locate additional  _ useful _ memories when assisting him.”

“Yes, my lord,” the dark-eyed man replied subserviently, bowing in his chair. Bright green eyes were plaguing his thoughts, and with how much the conversation was revolving around their owner, he wasn’t having much success in banishing them from his mind.

\----------

_ Cousin Sirius, _

_ My son tells me that your godson, our cousin, Harry Potter, and his now blood-sister, Hermione Granger have been learning about wizarding customs and traditions. He indicated that the two had requested to celebrate the Yule holiday rituals this year. I know your London residence is not the best for the Yule ritual work and would like to offer that you join my family, and a few select friends, at Malfoy Manor to celebrate the solstice and participate in the rites together.  _

_ It has been too long, Cousin, and our family too fractured to allow those of us still interested in the Olde to celebrate singly. It would please me if you and your consort, along with your godson and his sister would be our guests for the entirety of the rites. It is time to set aside the past, Sirius. Family is the most important after all.  _

_ We’ll expect you the day after the children come home. Don’t be stubborn, Sirius, I wish to renew our relationship. I have missed you these years and am looking forward to renewing our bond and acquainting myself and my family with your family as well. _

_ Your loving cousin, _

_ Narcissa Malfoy _

\----

Sirius was sitting in the kitchen staring blankly at the wall when Harry and Hermione entered. Sirius didn’t even twitch. Harry stepped up and waved his hand in front of his godfather’s face. No reaction.

They shrugged, not noticing the letter which had been covered by his arms when he lost himself in thought, and made their way back out of the kitchen and up toward the library, where it was likely they’d locate Remus.

“Remus!” Harry shouted as they entered the room. 

“Harry! Hermione!” Remus popped out from one of the reading nooks, book in hand. “You’re home!” He set the book on the nearest table and rushed over to hug his honorary godson and pseudo-daughter.

The two teens giggled at the greeting and subsequent bone-crushing hugs before all taking a seat in the comfy reading area Remus had been seated in, and Kreature popped in with tea and hot chocolate. 

“Remus, what’s the matter with Sirius?” Harry began.

“Hmm?” Remus was sipping his tea. “What do you mean?”

“Well, he was sitting in the kitchen staring at the wall, and he didn’t respond when we arrived, nor when Harrison waved his hand in front of his face,” Hermione replied.

“I was surprised I didn’t hear him yelling in welcome…” Remus trailed off. “Not sure. I’m sure he’ll tell us eventually. Now, I want to hear everything about the term. Details! Not that watered down version you send in your letters.”

An hour later, Kreature popped in to call them to dinner. “Little Master Harrison?” Harrison looked at Kreature, confused. Kreature was twisting his ears, and that was the most polite greeting he had ever gotten from the aged elf.

“What is it, Kreature?” Harrison asked kindly. If the elf was going to be respectful, he saw no reason to antagonize him.

“Bad Master Sirius is being sitting in the kitchen. Kreature is being cooking, and bad Master Sirius is not being noticing Kreature is being there. Something is being wrong with bad Master Sirius.”

Harrison chuckled internally at the continued “bad Master Sirius” being applied to his dogfather, but answered politely all the same, “We will go and check on him now. Thank you, Kreature.” Kreature’s eyes widened at being thanked, and he popped away quickly.

Harrison exchanged looks with Hermione and Remus as they made their way down to the kitchen to eat. Sirius was indeed still sitting the exact same way he had been sitting when they arrived over an hour ago. Harrison quickly waved his wand to make sure he wasn’t under the effect of a badly planned prank or immobulus charm. When his spells didn’t find anything, Remus took a stab at it. Not finding anything either, Remus took a deep breath. The full moon being only a handful of days prior, his senses were still somewhat heightened.

He noticed a lightly feminine scent coming from under his arm, and knowing he hadn’t left the house that day to have come into contact with any females, concluded there must be something under his arm emanating the smell. He lifted his partner’s arm, and pulled the parchment away. Scanning the letter, quickly, he started laughing, dropped it back on the table, and flicked his mate between the eyes.

Sirius shuddered and whined, “Awww, Remy, whatchoo do that for?” He was rubbing his forehead with a pained expression on his face.

“You’ve been staring at the wall since before Harry and Hermione got home. You haven’t even greeted your godson!”

“Harry!” the grim animagus shouted, jumping out of his seat and rounding the table to grab Harry in a bear hug. “Hermione!” The lone female of the house was given the same treatment. They both rolled their eyes, but returned his hugs, and they all returned to their seats as Kreature brought out the food.

“Well,” Remus began once they all had their plates, “I know why Sirius was catatonic.”

“I can’t believe we didn’t think to look for a letter or something when we got here,” Hermione said, shaking her head.

“Narcissa has invited us to spend Yule at Malfoy Manor,” Sirius deadpanned. “No, not invited, ordered.” He shuddered.

“Why is that such a shock?” Harrison asked. “You are cousins.”

“We haven’t done anything together since I left home 6th year!” Sirius wailed, getting back to his usual personality. “She’s married to Malfoy! The git’s a Death Eater!”

“I hardly think she’d offer a family invitation to her home if they were planning to hand Harry over to the Dark Lord at Yule,” Remus offered.

Harrison shrugged, “Draco and I are friends. He gets along with Hermione, too.”

“But...but…” Sirius whined.

“No buts, Padfoot,” Remus said sternly.

“But Moony…” he did his usual partial animagus shift and pulled out the real puppy dog eyes.

“I said no but’s, Sirius,” Remus laughed. “Your cousin has invited us to her home for the Yule rites. We both agreed after reading those books that Grimmauld was not the best place to hold the ritual, but were going to make due. Now we have the offer of Malfoy Manor and a family celebration. Harrison gets along with their son, so you will forget or pretend to forget that Lucius was a Death Eater, and accept your cousin’s offer!”

“Go, Remus!” Harrison cheered lightly when Sirius’ face fell. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may have noticed the POV shift to third-person this chapter. I attempted to continue writing in the original first person point of view, but couldn’t keep it up. I am HORRIBLE at writing in first person, so I will continue in my preferred third-person style. 
> 
> Thanks for all the comments and favorites. Hope you are enjoying the story so far. 


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning saw the four inhabitants of Grimmauld Place and their house elf making sure their things were packed and ready for the holidays at Malfoy Manor. Sirius was still moping around whining whenever he was away from Remus, and pouting with puppy eyes when he was in the vicinity. Harrison and Hermione found this intensely amusing and were hard pressed to contain their giggles whenever Sirius was around. 

Harrison was having a hissed conversation with Alistair in the entry hall, reminding him that he could NOT eat the peacocks at Malfoy Manor or any other animal without Harrison’s permission. Kreacher would be going with them, and if necessary, could be called upon to provide mice or rats for Alistair. Sirius paled dramatically when he stepped into the room and heard Harry hissing to Alistair, spinning on his heels and retreating back to his bedroom. Hermione saw it happen and burst out laughing as she dropped her trunk next to her brother’s and had to sit on it to regain her balance and her breath. 

“You think he’d be accustomed to it,” Harrison whined plaintively. “It isn’t like I hid it before we went to school.”

“Harrison, we were only here for a month after you got him, and let’s face it, Sirius quickly vacated any room if he noticed Alistair,” Hermione patted his arm soothingly. “He really hasn’t heard you speaking Parsel all that much.”

Harrison sighed, “You’re right. But it’s still disheartening that my own godfather refuses to be in the same room as my familiar.”

“He loves Hedwig, though,” Hermione offered. “I know it isn’t the same, but he has issues with snakes.”

“Yes, he does,” Remus put in, descending the stairs with a firm grip on Sirius’ arm to keep him from bolting since Alistair was still completely wrapped around Harrison's chest and neck, trunks floating along behind them. “Now, you both have everything?”

The two teens nodded and Harrison impishly replied, “Even if we didn’t, I’m sure Kreacher would be more than happy to retrieve anything we might need later.”

Remus just shook his head in fond exasperation at his honorary god-son, and opened the jar of floo powder. Sirius took his handful first, and forgetting his trepidation of a visit to Malfoy Manor and the possibility of Death Eaters in the more concrete threat of a largish snake wrapped around his godson, grabbed his trunk, threw the handful of floo powder into the fireplace, stepped in, and called out “Malfoy Manor,” before being whisked away in a flash of green flames.

Remus shook his head again, offering the container to Hermione. She accepted her floo powder and gracefully made her way into the fireplace only to be sucked away as well. Harrison was still laughing at Sirius, but accepted his floo powder, hissed at Alistair to take a deep breath and close his eyes, and he also vanished into the floo network. Remus grabbed his own trunk, nodded to Kreacher who would lock the house and then pop to the manor, and made his own way into the floo.

The four of them had exited the largest fireplace any of them had ever seen into a spotless receiving room where the Malfoy family was gathered to greet them. Sirius had quite a time restraining his urge to hex Lucius silly when he arrived, and merely bowed to the man, before being enfolded in a hug from his cousin.

“Sirius, so good of you to join us,” the lady of the house spoke as she hugged him.

“Not like we had a choice,” Sirius muttered. Narcissa’s tinkling laugh rang out and she playfully swatted his arm. 

“Nonsense, cousin,” she said, turning to the remainder of the party. “Lord Consort, Heir Potter, Miss Granger.”

They all nodded, and offered their names, indicating they wished to dispense with the formalities while they were en famille. They made their way to the family parlour for tea and conversation. Harrison, Draco, and Hermione sat at a small table a little away from the adults, but were perfectly placed to observe.

“I thought Sirius was going to hex Lucius,” Harrison whispered as he fixed his tea.

“Father has been in a tizzy about you guys coming ever since Mother sent the letter. I’d wager he expected the hex, really,” Draco replied. “I know he was pacing and muttering about it all in his study the day we got home from Hogwarts.”

“Yes, Sirius was completely shell-shocked when we returned home,” Hermione added. “I don’t know when exactly the letter was delivered, but he was completely imobile when we returned home and didn’t move until Remus flicked him on the forehead for dinner almost two hours later.”

“Sirius never sits still that long,” Harrison continued. “It was definitely a shock to him.”

“Well, I’m glad you came, anyway,” Draco continued. “I’ll take you on a tour and show you your rooms once they’ve done their posturing and Mother smacks them back into harmony.” He rolled his eyes at the adults.

“Oh, Draco?” Hermione started, a pleading look on her face.

“Yes, Hermione, there is a library,” Draco said fondly. “And yes, I will show you where it is. We can all work on our homework this afternoon but tomorrow are the Yule rites. We can pick back up on Monday if you’re up for it, otherwise, Tuesday will be fine.”

“Up for it?” Hermione questioned, “Why wouldn’t we be up for doing homework the day after the rites. Homework is important, we shouldn’t procrastinate!”

Draco reached out and put his hand on her arm, derailing the coming rant on the importance of school work, grades, studying, and anything else that popped into Hermione’s head. “The rites and rituals are powerful, Hermione. I know you read the books and you think you know what to expect, but you were planning for rituals in Grimmauld Place, which unfortunately isn’t the best situated to take advantage of natural magic enhancement. Malfoy manor is. The property holds the convergence of two ley lines, lesser lines of course, but nevertheless they exponentially increase the power of any rituals performed here. The power released usually leaves the entire family in an extremely lethargic state for at least twenty-four hours.”

“Oh,” Hermione replied.

“Added to that, the power of the participants can increase the power of the rituals, and I know Harry here is powerful. I’m guessing you, Sirius, and Remus are powerful enough, especially with the natural magical power boost of werewolves. And I know mother invited Severus, and Father invited a business associate called Thomas, I think, and both of them are extremely powerful,” Draco informed them. “We’ve had Severus as a participant before and his power boost alone typically adds at least a few hours to the lethargy afterwards. With all four of you, plus him and Thomas, we could be looking at closer to forty-eight hours.”

“That is quite a lot of magic then,” Hermione concluded.

Draco nodded.

“Well, it’s interesting.” Harrison decided. “I wonder what effects it will have in terms of magic usage since the two of us have never done the rites, and Sirius hasn’t done them since he was a child. I’m not sure about Remus, but I think he might be a complete novice as well.”

“Well, I know you saw the book talked about the focus or grounding effects, which will likely be particularly potent for you Harrison since your magical power was so high,” Draco began explaining. “Then there is typically a magical boost for several days, usually about a week, after the ritual. Now I’ve never seen this, but Father mentioned that Magic will sometimes bless a person who is particularly sincere or devoted either with a magical gift, a permanent power boost, or some other indication of Her approval of the person.”

“I saw that the books indicated that Magic was a person or deity or some sort of higher power,” Hermione stated, “but is it really so clearly felt as to know that she has blessed you? Or is it something you find out later? Do you take the power level potion at multiple times in your life? Is there something in the blood tests at St. Mungo’s or Gringotts that alerts you?”

Draco laughed, stopping the girl's flood of questions. “It’s immediately noticeable from everything I’ve heard, Hermione.”

The adults heard the laughter and fond smiles crossed all their faces at the enjoyment of the teens. The awkward socially polite conversation was forgotten, and the tension ratcheted down a level or two, allowing all of them to relax a bit.

“It’s good to see Harrison laughing,” Remus said quietly. 

“He’s had far too little to laugh about in his life,” Sirius agreed.

“Why would he have had little to laugh about?” Narcissa asked. “He was with his family, and then you took him in after your release from Azkaban in his third year, did you not?”

Remus growled low in his through when Narcissa said “his family,” and Sirius’ eyes flashed. 

“You’d think that, wouldn’t you,” Sirius gritted out through clenched teeth. The Malfoy’s eyes widened a bit at the clear display of anger, but remained silent when Sirius continued. “Our esteemed Chief Warlock thought it a no doubt brilliant idea to provide evidence to Minister Bagnold and then-Chief Warlock Crouch, of my guilt in relation to the death of the Potters, and the thirteen muggle deaths at the time of my apprehension. I was not afforded a trial of any sort, but was instead thrown directly into Azkaban without so much as a Priori Incantatem or Veritaserum.” Here Remus growled again at the treatment of his mate, and their subsequent thirteen years’ separation.

Sirius continued, linking his hand with Remus’, “And Harrison was shunted off to his  _ loving _ family, the night of Lily and James’ murder. A full four days before my arrest. Hagrid took him from my arms, saying he needed to be checked for dark magic. I don’t remember much after that actually, other than a burning desire to see Peter punished for his actions. My entire focus had been on Harry and ensuring his well-being and safety, and when Hagrid took him…” he trailed off.

Lucius and Narcissa exchanged a look. Perhaps this holiday would be easier to navigate than they thought. Clearly there was little love lost between the Blacks and the current headmaster, Chief Warlock, and Supreme Mugwump. If they could figure out why, and stoke those feelings, perhaps they could pull the family out of their placement with the Light. Maybe not active for the Dark, but even neutrality would be an improvement.

“I’m not entirely sure I wasn’t compelled to leave Harry, because as I said he was placed with family that same night, when he should have been in my care!” Sirius was getting worked up, and his grip on Remus’ hand increased. “Dumbledore,” He spat the name with a vengeance, “in all his _infinite_ _wisdom_ , sent my godson, my Harry, to Lily’s foul muggle sister and her loathsome muggle husband, and their brat muggle son to be nearly tortured until he was returned to the wizarding world when he was eleven!”

The Malfoy’s were shocked. Guess they knew why the Blacks didn’t care much for Dumbledore. Odd, seeing as Harry had been clearly in the man’s pocket at their previous interactions. But it had been some years and Dumbledore had made some questionable decisions, what with the tournament their fourth year, the fiasco of the Umbridge and her blood quills fifth year, and the near take-over of Hogwarts via the more insane Death Eaters last year. Perhaps the family was not quite so light as they were painted.

“They barely took care of him, never gave him anything of his own, forced him to live in a boot cupboard under the stairs till he was eleven, then in a spare bedroom, which was previously their son’s  _ second _ bedroom, holding all his broken and unused things, which they proceeded to lock from the outside with no less than  _ seven _ locks!” Sirius’ voice was rising and Harrison was quickly losing color as the horrid events of his past were laid out in so direct a recitation. Draco whispered something to Hermione, who nodded emphatically, and they both took one of Harrison's hands and led him immediately from the room.

  
Sirius hadn’t noticed their exit and continued his ranting, “He did all the housekeeping work, gardening, cooking, laundry… He was treated worse than we treat our house elves!” Sirius was panting with anger and shouting. “ _ LOVING FAMILY!?!  _ I’ll give that crazy old coot  _ loving family _ ! Lily and James would be rolling in their graves if they could see how Harry was treated! And Dumbledore sent him back to that! Would have continued if Harry hadn’t managed to follow me when I broke out and dragged Peter to the Shrieking Shack. Convinced us to cage the snivelling little rat while we discussed the situation. Harry wouldn’t let me kill him.”

“I’m the one who conjured the cage for Peter while we explained the full situation to Harrison. He said we shouldn’t kill him, that would serve no purpose. Rather, we should hand Peter over to the DMLE so Sirius could be freed officially,” Remus spoke up, squeezing Sirius’ hand, and giving him a moment to calm down. “It was a good thing, since Severus barged in right after, and we might’ve lost Peter in the confusion while the kids got Severus up to speed. It was a full moon, and the moonlight hit me, so I was useless. Thankfully, I had taken my potion, so it was fine, but it was a strange situation,” he concluded.

“That’s…” Narcissa had to pause when she couldn’t express her shock and horror at the situation adequately. “That’s terrible, Sirius.” She got up and went to hug her cousin. He startled, but returned the hug and patted her on the back a bit. “I have believed the worst of Dumbledore previously, but this…” She trailed off again. 

“It is unconscionable,” Lucius put in. “We were unaware of the full circumstances of the situation. My apologies for our continued hostility during and after your recent trial, Lord Black.”

Sirius nodded, understanding the formal olive branch offered. “Thank you, Lord Malfoy. And thank you for the invitation to your lovely home for this joyous season.” 

Narcissa was still seated by her cousin and took the opportunity to grasp his hands. “Well, Draco has taken our younger guests to their quarters, I am certain. Perhaps it is time we show you to yours?” She stood and offered a hand to the current Lord of her birth house.

Sirius gave a wan smile, but accepted the hand, tucking her arm around his and pulling Remus along with him. Lucius chuckled, and followed them from the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ!!!!
> 
> Just a heads up - This story has been super tame in regards to the attraction level and physical manifestation of it. It WILL be changing in the next chapter. There’s a reason this story is rated mature. There will be explicit sexual themes, and what some, or even many, would say are extreme or questionable kinks, in addition to the already noted homosexual relationship of Harry/Severus/Tom. IF THE PREVIOUS STATEMENT DESCRIBES YOU, PROCEED WITH CAUTION!!!
> 
> That said, I am neither condoning nor censuring any of the practices written about in this story, or any of my stories. Events occurring in my writing are merely what seemed to fit the personalities of the characters in the situation, add to whatever idea popped into my head, and to indulge my personal enjoyment of gratuitous possible, and sometimes rather impossible, smut. I would appreciate it if my comments didn’t turn into a place for kink shaming, bashing, or otherwise negative comments directed toward myself for writing, or those who might practice a particular kink mentioned.
> 
> This is the full version, though there are explicit content warnings. If you would prefer to read a version without the explicit content, it is available on FFN under the same story title, which gets updated the same time it gets updated here. 
> 
> Anyway, that’s all. I just wanted to provide the notice of incoming explicit content. Thanks for reading my message :) -Sapphira


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **********  
> Kink Notes  
> Kink(s) present in this chapter:  
> Threesome, Fellatio, Mild Bondage, Mild Voyeurism, Anal Fingering  
> If these bother you, skip the portion marked with Kink Warning!  
> **********  
> Updated 10/5/2020 - I've been told that the dream sequence could be triggering for Dub-con. So please keep that in mind.

By dinner, everyone was feeling in much better spirits. Harrison had spent a relaxing hour talking to Alistair, and Sirius and Remus had spent the afternoon together. Hermione had coerced Draco and Harrison into working on their holiday homework in the library after Harrison had calmed down. Neither Draco nor Hermione had made any comments regarding his previous situation for which Harrison was thankful. They passed the hours until dinner peacefully, and were roused when a house elf came to tell them they had an hour to dress.

Harrison and Hermione were in adjoining rooms across the hall from Sirius and Remus’ room. Draco assured them the silencing wards were impenetrable, something they were all pleased to know. Once they were ready, Draco met them at their rooms to guide them to the family dining room. He explained that they had another, formal dining room, but when the party was small enough, or if they were only with family, Narcissa preferred to use the smaller room. 

Once they were seated, nibbling on fresh vegetables grown in the Malfoy greenhouses, and a delicious butternut squash soup, Narcissa began speaking about the plans for the morrow.

“I believe I mentioned earlier, but just in case I forgot, we have two other guests joining us for the Yule celebration tomorrow. You know Severus, of course,” here Sirius scoffed, but ducked his head when Narcissa sent him a steely-eyed stare, “and Lucius has an associate joining us, Thomas Gaunt.”

When Narcissa said the man’s full name, Harrison dropped his spoon with a clatter, his eyes widening comically.

“Harrison, are you quite well?” Narcissa asked, concerned for her young guest.

He shook his head quickly and nodded. “Um, yes ma’am, I’m fine,” he squeaked.

Remus and Sirius looked rather concerned as well, and Remus spoke up after their shared look, “Are you sure, cub?”

Harrison nodded quickly and picked up his spoon to apply himself to his soup. He avoided everyone’s eyes as he tried to sort through his feelings regarding this newest development. Because Thomas Gaunt was not just an associate of Lucius’, he was in fact, the Dark Lord Voldemort. Unfortunately, he was likely the only one other than Lucius, and possibly Severus, to know that fact. Sneaking a peek at the man, he saw a slight smirk touching his lips, which widened fractionally when he saw Harrison’s eyes. He gave a single nod to the teen, and returned to listening to his wife discuss the plans for the day.

After dinner Lucius requested a private talk with Harrison in his study. Sirius narrowed his eyes, but Harrison waved him away and followed the Malfoy patriarch to his office.

“Please, be seated, Harrison,” Lucius began when they were locked in his office, privacy wards in place. Harrison nodded, and sat in a comfortable black wingback chair across from the man’s desk. “Let’s not beat around the bush then. You know who Thomas Gaunt is, do you not?”

“I do,” Harrison replied, carefully controlled.

“And knowing that information, you have not felt it necessary to inform your guardians?” the blond questioned.

“I am...undecided on my preferred course of action at this time,” the teen replied.

“I see,” Lucius folded his hands neatly in front of him. “Well, allow me to provide some additional insight. Thomas has no desire to interfere with our family ritual. You are here as my wife’s cousin. Family. Thomas will be here as an associate, one who has no family of his own with whom to celebrate.” Harrison nodded indicating his understanding. Lucius continued, “Provided you do nothing overt to expose him, he would prefer to enjoy the holiday in comfortable anonymity.”

“Seems reasonable of him,” Harrison said wryly. He sighed, “If he doesn’t attack me, I won’t attack him. And I won’t be telling Sirius and Remus who he is either. They wouldn’t handle it well.”

Lucius smirked at the no doubt accurate assessment of the situation, “I will ensure that Thomas is aware. He and Severus will join us for breakfast in the morning. I trust nothing untoward will occur?”

“As I said,” Harrison assured him, “I’m good if he’s good.”

They nodded at each other, and the Malfoy Lord removed the protections on the room, releasing his young guest with another smirk. “Well then, let us return to the family parlour lest your guardians assume you have come to harm at my hands and storm the remainder of the manor in search of you.”

“Indeed,” Harrison said with a smirk of his own. They made their way quickly to the parlour and joined their families.

\----------

Yule morning dawned bright, and snow dusted the ground. Harrison was looking forward to the day, and picked out warm clothes for the festivities ahead. Once he was dressed, he joined the family in the dining room where the elves had prepared a full English breakfast as their masters would be tromping about in the woods for the morning. Thomas was already present at the table and Severus arrived not long after.

Narcissa had decorated the manor with holly, mistletoe, and evergreens and had apples scattered about in maple bowls to celebrate the season. The entire family enjoyed the decorations as they made their way to the rear of the manor, and outside to the forest. Clad in hats, scarves and mittens, winter cloaks and boots, the family and guests made their way through the forest looking for a newly felled tree.

Not too much later, they found a likely looking one, a maple, Severus had said with a smile. Lucius and Narcissa had merely nodded, pleased that their celebration had been blessed by Lady Magic before it truly even began. Thomas, Severus, and Lucius had raised their wands and began to recite the yule log blessing:

_Long winter nights are dark, High above the hunters ride,_

_And wild the wind that whips the snow In the dark outside._

_Yet we will not lose heart, And on the darkest night_

_To show that we do not forget, The yule log shall burn bright._

_And the Sun shall rise again, And the sun shall rise again,_

_The sun shall shine again._

_Though winter frost lies thickly, And winter trees are bare_

_Beneath the snows earth´s bounty Still waits for all to share._

_Though winter beasts are sleeping, And winter breath is white_

_In springtime all shall waken to A new year´s warmth and light._

_And the Sun shall rise again, And the sun shall rise again,_

_The sun shall shine again._

_Though giants walk the out-world, Still we shall not fear_

_For we will feast the merry gods At the turning of the year._

_So merry pass the wassail, And on the darkest night_

_To show that we do not forget, The yule log shall burn bright._

_And the Sun shall rise again, And the sun shall rise again,_

_The sun shall shine again._

Magic swirled the snowflakes around as they spoke and when they finished the blessing, a perfect yule log sat in front of the three men. The group cheered their success, and all lifted a hand to carry the yule log home. Lunch was a smaller meal in preparation for the feast to come. They exchanged their gifts after lunch, and Harrison and Hermione were especially pleased with their gifts from the Malfoys. They had hurried to do some shopping after dinner when they arrived from the express, and in the morning before they left Grimmauld, but felt their purchased presents paled in comparison to the very thoughtful gifts they received. 

Lucius gave Harrison Dobby’s official contract. Dobby had been unable to get employment with another family because Lucius had not relinquished the contract, and so had only been able to work at Hogwarts. By giving the contract to Harrison, he completed what the boy had started when he tricked the lord into giving the elf a sock after the Chamber of Secrets incident. Harrison laughed out loud when he realized what it was and called Dobby to complete the bond immediately. The little elf was beside himself at being back in his old master’s house, but being given to his favorite Harry Potter! The whole group was amused by the diminutive elf’s antics, though Lucius’ laugh seemed a bit more pinched.

Narcissa had intended to offer to teach Hermione pureblood customs and etiquette, but seeing how the girl acted, and having heard stories of her from Draco had decided on a different option. She instead offered to teach Hermione the pureblood female magics. These included various hair care and styling charms, skin care and makeup charms, and other household magics which a wildwitch would not have been exposed to. She also presented the girl a beautiful jewelry box, already stocked with various decorative and jeweled hair pins and combs, light jewelry appropriate to a girl more focused on her studies than her appearance, and a few other brooches and other small trinkets that women wear. Hermione fell on her, crying and thanking the woman for her gift and promising to be the very best student.

The Black family presents were more tailored to the recipient’s enjoyment. Sirius had received pranking supplies, and a new set of protective wear for under his auror uniform. Remus and Hermione both had a stack of books they were salivating over. Thomas had eyed the books speculatively, but made no comment. Harrison had received a mix of books, pranking supplies, and clothes, and they all had a pile of their favorite candies.

Severus had gotten Draco a rare potions text and an intricately carved chest with extensive preservation charms to store his most rare ingredients. He didn’t have anything worth putting in the chest yet, but knew he would eventually. Harrison sighed over the box with a look of longing only two people saw, wondering if he would ever be good enough to have something like that. Or anything from Severus, really.

Lucius had gifted everyone a new cloak and a set of winter dress robes for the feast later. Harrison felt awful about not having known that Severus would be celebrating Yule with them, and he therefore had no present for his crush. Thomas’ only present had been the robes from Lucius and a bottle of expensive single malt whiskey from Narcissa, but he didn’t look perturbed, so Harrison accepted his good fortune. 

Their time of relaxation ended at 4 pm when an elf popped in to remind Narcissa that the feast was in two hours. They all scattered to their rooms to bathe and dress. Each was taking a ritual bath of renewal in preparation for the festivities, and all had their new robes for the evening. Dobby prepared Harrison’s robes, so when he stepped out of the bath, everything was ready for him. He finished his preparations at 5:45 and made his way to the family parlour once again. The group gathered and carried the yule log to the formal dining room, which the Malfoy’s only used for rituals or parties. They placed the log in the fireplace and Lucius, as head of the house, lit it. They each bowed and thanked Mother Magic for her blessings and made their way to the table. 

Each plate had a smaller plate for their offering set to the side. Harrison took some of everything, and placed a small bit on the offering plate. They had apple roasted pork, mixed winter squash, a jellied winter berry salad, a lettuce salad, sweet potatoes, and a variety of bread rolls. Dessert was apple pie, and fresh berries from the Malfoy greenhouses. They had mulled cider and apple mead to drink. When their meal was over, each person made their way back to the Yule log, and poured their offering into the fire. Lucius raised a silver chalice of mulled mead, thanking Mother Magic again for her blessings. He took a sip from the cup and passed it to the next person. Each member of the party thanked Mother magic and sipped from the cup before the final person, Harrison, since he was the youngest, poured the remaining mead over the fire. Magic rushed through the participants, and each could feel the pleasure in it, and joyful blessings the mother had bestowed. 

They sent the elves to gather their outdoor things again, and each was provided a silver chalice of mulled mead to carry with them. They made their way to the apple orchard and split up. Each of them took to their assigned rows, and spoke a blessing over every tree: Apple tree, apple tree, I have come to wassail thee, Bear this year and next year to bloom and to blow, Hat fulls, cap fulls, three cornered sack fulls, Hip, Hip, Hip, hurrah, Holler boys, holler hurrah! When they completed the blessing, they poured a small amount of the mead over the roots, and bowed three times before moving on to the next. This took quite a while, and it was after ten o’clock that they finished and gathered together at the entrance of the orchard, pouring out the remaining mead at the threshold gate. They spoke the blessing once more together and they all raised their wands to guide the golden net of magic they had conjured with all the individual blessings to surround the trees. They bowed a final three times and returned to the house for another glass of mulled cider, and to enjoy the warmth of the Yule log fire. 

They said their goodnights shortly before midnight. At midnight, the fire gutted out and the remaining log split into 9 pieces. Each took a piece, and retreated to their room to place the piece of log under their bed. All of them offered a personal thanks to Mother Magic for her protection, and asked that protection be renewed before bowing to the bed three times. Once that was complete, they were free to retire to bed and sleep.

\----------

Harrison was dreaming. He could tell that the feelings and sensations were just a little _off._ But all the same, he was enjoying it immensely. 

“Harrison,” a deep, liquid sex voice purred. He tried to turn his head and open his eyes to see the voice, but found himself unable to move, even enough to flutter his lashes. 

“Harrison,” that glorious voice moved closer to his ear. He could feel the breath ghosting over his flesh. Goosebumps covered his exposed skin. He suddenly realized that he was completely naked on the comfortable bed, and a wave of heated embarrassment passed over him, bringing a pleasant pink tinge to his skin. 

“That’s a lovely color, Harrison,” the voice was whispering now, lips just barely touching the shell of his ear. “Have you always had a full body blush?” The color intensified. “Interesting…” the sinful voice continued, “Perhaps I should investigate just how far I can push you.” Harrison moaned at the images that statement produced in his head.

The vibration of a deep chuckle reverberated through his body as the mouth belonging to that decadent voice pressed heated lips to the bare skin on his chest, directing the sensation through his body and straight to his hardening member. Strong, calloused hands rubbed the heat of embarrassment and chill of the room away from his limbs, then brought both back with a vengeance by ghosting fingertips and nibbling kisses along Harrison’s collar bone, nipples and abdomen.

“Lovely,” the voice said, seeing the flush spread again. Hands traveled over the teen’s toned muscles. He wasn’t playing quidditch, but he still kept up his physical regimen. He was glad for it now, as the pressure of those magic fingers shot arousal through his groin, his cock straining against the open air, searching for friction to relieve the growing pressure. 

“I see you are enjoying this,” that lovely voice continued, hands and lips still making their way over his body, but pointedly ignoring the place he truly wanted them. 

Harrison whimpered in need. A pleased hum caressed his ears as lips descended onto his own, an agile tongue making its way into the wet heat of his mouth. Quiet hums and sighs were the only sound for several minutes as the body belonging to that amazing voice pressed Harrison’s smaller form deeper into the mattress. A throaty groan was his reward when he grew brave enough to nip at the lips of his captor with his teeth. 

“Patience, Potter,” The voice bit out when he did it a second time. 

If Harrison could have opened his eyes, they would have been huge, because with that one snapped order, Harrison suddenly realized who it was pinning him down and teasing all those wonderful sensations from him. He groaned when the hands of his much loved potions professor, for that was undoubtedly who this was, grasped his cock and stroked it smoothly. 

Before they got very far, a gust of cool air rushed over them, and while Harrison still couldn’t open his eyes to see what happened, and flushed deep red at the thought of anyone possibly seeing him like this, the hand wrapped around him continued to stroke him, though the lips stopped pressing against him and he felt the man shift above him.

“Starting without me, hmmm?” a familiar voice asked. 

“Just getting him warmed up a bit,” Severus replied, continuing to stroke the teen’s dick. “I knew you’d be here soon.”

“Indeed,” the second voice responded. 

“And look,” Severus gestured with his uninvolved hand, “he flushed so prettily for you.”

“So he did,” said the other. 

***************

**KINK WARNING**

If you are skipping kink, this is the end of the chapter.

***************

Harrison felt a flutter of recognition at the second voice, but could not place who it was. Scraping was heard, and Harrison assumed the man had moved a chair closer to the bed. Oh Merlin, was whoever it was going to watch?!? He flushed again, this time in anticipation, and was greeted with two harmonious masculine chuckles. A pout formed on his lips which was immediately kissed away as the second voice spoke again.

“Of course I’m going to watch, Harrison,” the man who was not his potions master purred, knowing what Harrison was thinking. “I’m going to watch Severus finish warming you up, and then we’re going to take you. Would you like that, pet?”

Harrison’s blush was dark red, and rushing heat over his entire body. He still couldn’t move to respond, but felt the hand stroking him slow and release its grip, prompting a whine to escape him.

“Prepare him,” the second voice ordered.

There was no verbal response, but weight shifted and wet heat engulfed his neglected member. While he was distracted, a cleaning spell took care of his hole, lubrication was applied, and a finger was gently, though insistently circling his rim. He wanted badly to arch into the contact, but was still restrained. 

Testing his overworked brain, he realized it wasn’t just magical lethargy which was pinning him down, nor was it Severus, though the presence of his mouth where he was busily licking and sucking away was enough to ensure he wouldn’t be leaving the bed even if he could muster the energy to move. No, it was silk scarves, wrapped around his wrists and ankles, and though he couldn’t see it, they were likely tied to the posters of the bed, fully preventing him from moving any of his limbs. He still couldn’t move his head, but thought that might be due to the Yule magic still powering through his system.

The finger had stopped it’s circling and was making its way inside his tight opening. A shudder rippled through him as he tried to relax into the electrifying touch, but the sucking on his cock was making it difficult. He was awash in sensation and barely noticed the single finger stroking, rotating, and gently stretching him. A whisper from the seated man and he felt more lubrication inside him, one finger being suddenly replaced by two. A groan left his lips, a pleased hum engulfed his cock, and a chuckle came from the seated man when the hum caused another wash of pink to flush his skin pleasantly. 

“I believe our lovely pet is enjoying your attentions, Severus,” the man said warmly. His voice was different from Severus’, no less enticing, but more like liquid honey, dripping with syrupy sweetness and sticking to everything it touched. Harrison shuddered again, which the seated man clearly noticed as his next statement was made directly into Harrison’s ear, causing his brain to short circuit and his body to melt in a pliable puddle on the bed. 

_§Are you enjoying his attention, Harrison?§_ the honey voice dripped into his consciousness slowly. He whimpered, unable to move or speak. _§Would you like us to continue to please you, pet?§_ A whine this time as he faintly registered the sibilant hissing. “Severus,” the voice snapped out quietly, and with noticeable impatience, slightly away from his ear. That appeared to be the only instruction needed because a third finger was rapidly inserted into his grasping hole, the three fingers finally able to access that perfect little bundle of nerves to make Harrison scream out in pleasure, which he did. The scarves prevented him moving, but his body tensed and arched as much as it was able. 

“Beautiful,” again the honey voice lapped at his ear, tongue tracing the contours, and nibbling kisses being placed on his neck.

Harrison was panting when Severus released his dripping cock from the pleasurable torture he had been inflicting. The man pulled his fingers quickly out of the teen, the reddened virgin rosebud winking at the two men, pleading to be filled. 

Severus looked at his handiwork, the flushed and panting teen, the empty opening, and agreed with the other man.

Harrison whimpered again, body aching, searching for those wonderful sensations. He felt something warm and big press against him. Just when he thought he’d be granted the relief of being filled by what he strongly suspected was the second man’s cock, he woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I borrowed the yule log poem which was written by [Wyrdswell](http://www.odins-gift.com/poth/XYZ/yulelogsong.htm).


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **********  
> Kink(s) present in this chapter:   
> Spanking, Fellatio  
> If these bother you, skip the portion marked with Kink Warning!  
> **********

Harrison groaned when he woke up for real two days after Yule. He could still feel excess magic coursing through him which wasn’t helping, but mainly it was the dreams. Every time he closed his eyes during the entire two days he’d been basically out, Severus and the other familiar, but still unknown, man had invaded his dreams, bringing him to previously unknown pleasure. 

He had woken a sticky, crusty mess, and Dobby was only too happy to replace his soiled bedding while he was in the shower. After his shower, he felt much better, and decided to head down to the dining room to see what the elves had for… casting a quick tempus and noting the time, breakfast he decided. He wondered if any of the others would be there…

Arriving in the dining room, he was pleasantly surprised to see he would not be the only one eating. Lucius was sitting in his customary seat at the head of the table, and Thomas was with him. Harrison filled a plate and began slowly eating, recognizing that two days without food meant his stomach was somewhat smaller than usual. While he was eating, Severus joined them.

Thomas immediately engaged Severus in conversation regarding the celebration rituals and how Severus was handling the magical influx. Harrison wasn’t paying much attention to their conversation, still locked in his thoughts about that amazing dream, but a few words permeated his overtaxed mind.

“...prepared the...beautiful decorations...Severus… attention to details...Harry…” The two men seemed to be discussing the Yule festivities, but Thomas’s voice sent Harrison’s thoughts spiraling into oblivion. He knew who the second voice was and couldn’t believe the scenario his mind had presented him with. He suddenly put two and two together, and remembering the hissing from the first dream, color leached from his face as he realized he had been dreaming about Lord Voldemort. No, not Lord Voldemort. Just Thomas Gaunt, the adult manifestation of Tom Riddle who became the Dark Lord! Thomas Gaunt, who was sitting at the breakfast table with him. Thomas Gaunt, who’s words in the dream had clearly had an effect on him, given the state of his sheets this morning. His skin flushed at that thought, and he spiraled back into thoughts of the dream.

“Harry.”

“Harry.”

“Harry Potter!” Severus’ voice snapped him out his feedback loop. “Pay attention when someone is talking to you! It’s like your first year of potions all over again. You’re just like your idiotic father sometimes. Just because it’s the holidays, don’t think I can’t put you in detention!”

Harry’s flush deepened, a fact noted by all the men present. “Yes, professor,” he whispered. “My apologies, I was wool-gathering. What did you need?”

“We were going to ask you to join us in the potions lab as I have a very delicate potion to brew and could use your assistance with the prep work. That is, _if_ you can keep your attention on your work and not fall into your thoughts and destroy my hard work.” Severus stated.

“I also have a potion going which I need to attend to. Given that no-one else has awoken, we do not anticipate anyone disturbing us.” Thomas continued.

“Oh, um, yes, I’d like to help,” Harry said. He offered Lucius a slight bow as he left with the other two.

As they walked through the halls to the dungeon entrance (and what was it with wizards and potions labs in dungeons? Why did they even have dungeons?!?!), they were discussing trivialities, when Thomas suddenly directed a question to Harry.

“I have noticed that your sister often refers to you as Harrison when she thinks you are alone, or that no one is paying attention. Do you prefer to go by Harrison?” The tall man asked.

Harry bit his lip. Few people knew he preferred to be called Harrison, and could he handle these two knowing? He knew Lord Malfoy had made Thomas aware of the fact that Harry knew who he really was, and had agreed to keep things civil for the holiday, but this was something else entirely. His arch enemy and apparently now _two_ crushes knowing his preferred name? Well, he’d been reckless before…

“I do,” he finally said after a long moment. “The people constantly calling ‘Harry, Harry Potter, Harry, Harry’... they only want ‘The-Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter,’ not the real Harrison Potter-Black.”

He offered more than he was asked, and waited to see if they would pick up on his words. He didn’t have to wait long.

“Potter- _Black_ , you say?” Thomas asked, eyebrow arched. “And how did you come by that?”

“The mutt made it so, no doubt,” Severus said with a sneer. 

Harrison glared at Severus, surprising the potions master with his anger. Usually the boy only got worked up about being compared to his father.

“Yes, Potter-Black. Sirius went to Gringotts and made me his heir since he and Remus can’t have children in fear of passing on Remus’ lycanthropy. He wanted to blood adopt me, but we didn’t go until after I was already seventeen. Apparently blood adoptions like that only work once a child turns eleven so their core is stable enough to handle the magical shift, but before they turn seventeen and the core stops growing.”

“Hmm,” Thomas hummed, noncommittal. “There is a way, if you would still like to. But it is Dark. And from what I’ve read, extremely painful. But it would make you the blood and magical scion of the House Black, and the current Lord Black your blood and magical father.”

Sirius could be his actual father? Harrison looked at the incognito Dark Lord quizzically. 

Thomas nodded. “I have a book. I’ll make sure you get it.” 

Harrison nodded. “Thank you,” he whispered quietly, unsure how he felt about things. He didn’t know if Severus knew that Harrison knew Thomas’ alter ego, but wasn’t about to try and question a hair-trigger tempered Dark Lord in front of a man who was his follower, and possibly a spy for Dumbledore.

Severus was pleased with the boy’s improvement with ingredient preparation from their tutoring sessions. He also allowed the teen to add a few of the less volatile ingredients, and do a few of the stirring cycles. He naturally watched very closely since it wouldn’t do to ruin such a delicate and expensive potion through carelessness, but Harrison proved his growing skill. While he likely wouldn’t be up to brewing such complexities as the Wolfsbane potion, or the eye-correction potion he knew the boy had taken over the summer, he was certainly well up to brewing any of the regular household potions like Pepper Up, Dreamless Sleep, and general pain and headache relievers. He wouldn’t be surprised if Harrison could handle a few of the more complex healing potions like Skelegro, muscle regenerative, or the Cruciatus restorer.

Thomas was pleasantly surprised by the company while they brewed. Severus was typically a cold and taciturn man at the best of times, but with Harrison present, the man thawed to a remarkable degree. It was clear the two had a much more friendly relationship, even if it was still punctuated with regular applications of sarcasm from the dark man. Thomas turned his thoughts over in his mind, wondering if the lessening of the animosity from this holiday season would translate into a better relationship between himself and the teen. He had to admit to himself that it was his mental instability surrounding the prophecy which began the animosity between them. Hopefully seeing that he was sane, Harrison would be less likely to kill him immediately as soon as he next saw the emerald-eyed boy after this temporary family holiday truce.

For his part, Harrison was finding it very difficult to maintain his composure in light of the dreams he’d been having of the two men, and his long-standing crush on the potions master. He had to be hyper aware of what he was doing lest he fall into daydreaming and cause Severus a problem. That was the last thing he wanted. Severus was actually allowing him to assist with a difficult potion, he would prove to the man he could be trusted in a lab. Their conversations were brief and mainly related to the potion. Sometimes Severus would offer a suggestion on the preparation of the ingredient, and oh, how he had tightened when the man stood behind him to show him the appropriate speed to complete one of the stirring cycles. It was a miracle he hadn’t spontaneously combusted, and without all the hours in the potions lab at Hogwarts, he probably would have.

An elf popped in with sandwiches for lunch, and squeaked out that the rest of the party was stirring, but still in their rooms. The three decided to continue working, and didn’t exit the labs until supper. The entire party was actually awake and present at dinner, so during the course of conversation the three teens decided they would work on their homework the next day. After a calm and relaxing evening, they all retired back to bed.

When Thomas returned to his rooms, he was thinking while preparing to head to bed. He had inadvertently seen Harrison’s dreams during their sleep due to the magical influx from Yule. He had enjoyed the experience, and wondered if that flush from earlier in the day indicated further attraction to either himself or his potions master which might result in more dreams. He resolved to leave the link open the remainder of the holiday and observe.

Harrison sped through his evening ablutions, and enjoyed a hot shower in preparation for going to sleep. Alistair was curled on the pillow next to him, and Harrison was asleep almost as fast as his familiar. He opened his eyes to find himself dreaming, wandering through Hogwarts’ halls, taking the familiar path from his dorm to Professor Snape’s office.

When he arrived, he knocked on the irascible professor’s door, and entered when a curt voice said, “Come in.”

Professor Snape glared at Harrison as he entered the office, and was gestured to a chair.

“You know why you are here, Potter,” the dark haired man said.

“Yes, sir,” Harrison responded, rather meekly.

“Tell me why,” the professor ordered.

Harrison took a deep breath, “I wasn’t paying attention in class and my potion exploded, endangering myself and the other students in class.”

“Correct,” the man sneered at him. “You will wash those cauldrons, by hand, no magic.”

“Yes, sir,” Harrison stepped over to the sinks and began to work. The longer he worked, the warmer he got until he had to stop and remove his outer robe. Severus’ eyes darkened when water splashed on the teen, making his white school shirt nearly transparent. He stepped over to the teen, and pulled him away from the sinks.

“You are making a mess of yourself, Potter.” His pupils dilated, his already dark eyes, nearly black. 

Harrison hung his head, “I’m sorry, sir.”

***************

**KINK WARNING**

Close your eyes here

***************

“You must be punished,” the professor decided, pulling the boy with him back to his chair. The man sat and pulled the unresisting teen across his legs, the thin trousers pulling tight, hugging his ass and legs. “Count,” he ordered, rubbing a hand over the boy’s ass for a few seconds before quickly swinging back and bringing it back down in a sharp, stinging spank. 

Harrison yelped and then followed instructions, “O-one.”

Another sharp smack, “Two.”

This time on the left cheek only, “Three.”

And then the right, “Four.”

Back on both, “Five.”

Severus paused, searching Harrison’s face carefully. 

“I’m fine, sir,” Harrison responded to the unasked question. 

Severus nodded and pulled the boy up. He made quick work of unbuttoning and removing the teens’ trousers and pants. Harrison’s breath hitched when his professor laid him back across his lap. He couldn’t contain the mewl of longing when his cock brushed the hard thighs beneath him and was pinned between his own body, and the hard muscles of his favorite professor. A flush spread across his face and slowly covered his body; his already pink, stinging cheeks getting a bit darker. Severus ran calloused hands over the exposed behind, kneading the pale, though flushed flesh, and ghosting across his tightly furled hole.

“Beautiful,” the dark eyed man whispered, rubbing lightly across the younger’s opening. “Count,” he ordered again.

Harrison’s breath hitched as he could now feel the man’s muscles clench and release as he drew back and began spanking his unprotected bottom.

“Ah! One!” Harrison gasped out when the first hard smack hit. 

“Two!” he continued, panting as the smacks were much harder without the protection of his trousers.

The potions master varied the speed of the blows, but ensured they were painful and red handprints began to cover the teen’s ass.

“T-t-ten,” Harrison sobbed out. His entire body had clenched, the friction of his cock against his professor’s teaching robes and the stimulation from the spanking got to be too much. He came, spattering white cum across black robes. Spent, he melted into his professor, who was tenderly stroking the abused behind.

“That was very good, Harrison,” the professor purred. “But now you have sullied my robes.”

“I’m sorry, sir,” Harrison began, “I didn’t mean to.

“Of course you didn’t, pet,” potion stained hands gasped the teen’s chin, lifting his face. “But you will make it better, won’t you?”

Harrison nodded languidly.

The dark man lifted the slowly recovering male off his lap and arranged him on his knees in front of the chair. He parted his robes at the waist, unbuttoned his trousers, and since he followed wizard tradition in not wearing pants, his turgid length sprang out, jutting proudly into the cool air of the dungeon office.

Harrison’s eyes widened as he took in the sight of his professor’s member. He unconsciously licked his lips and leaned forward, inhaling the rich musk that was all man.

“Just so, Harrison,” the man praised. “Now, fix it, pet.”

Harrison wasted no time, but buried his head in his professor’s crotch, gasping for air like a drowning man. The scent flooded his senses, and his tongue darted out to swipe across the dark red tip of the man’s cock. Lips tentatively followed, wrapping around the tip like a lolly, tongue swirling around it inside the wet heat.

The potions master groaned, and impossibly, his cock hardened further.

Harrison took that for an order to continue and immediately began bobbing his head up and down on Severus’ cock, taking a tiny bit more each time he descended. He had to slow down when he reached the point of gagging, he had never deep throated before, but judging by the sounds emanating from the usually stoic man, he was enjoying it, whatever Harrison was doing. He continued a little more shallowly so he could move faster, and reached up to fondle the man’s balls. He lightly scraped his fingernails down and across the soft skin, then carefully wrapping a hand around them and squeezing lightly. He was rewarded with a clearly pleased groan, and precum leaking from the man’s slit. He worked a bit faster, still carefully playing with his balls, and his only warning was the quick tightening inside his hand and mouth before the salty taste of the potion master’s cum flooded him. He slowed down to almost a complete stop, letting the man finish before swallowing and carefully licking the professor’s dick clean. Long fingers tangled in his hair and when he looked up into lidded eyes, the dark man patted his head.

***************

**END KINK NOTICE**

You can open your eyes now.

***************

“Very good, Harrison,” the liquid sex voice purred. “You may go.”

Harrison’s shoulders drooped a little at the dismissal, but he turned to gather his trousers and pants, dress, and pull on his robe to leave. Just before he exited the office, the deep voice stopped him, “For now…” 

Severus saw the red flush creep up the teen’s neck as his head jerked once in what might be termed a nod and then he quickly walked out. Harrison returned to his dorm, laid down to sleep, and woke in his room at Malfoy Manor in the morning.

After breakfast the teens gathered in the enormous library, much to Hermione’s pleasure. All three had come prepared with their course books and homework sheets. Once they were seated and working, they started chatting lightly. Draco had noticed that Harry blushed as soon as he entered the breakfast room, and started badgering the siblings about whether or not Harry had a crush. The bright red color flooded Harry’s face again, and he buried his burning cheeks in the book he was using. Hermione only laughed, saying that he did indeed have a crush. Draco pounced on her words, pulling the book away from Harry and pinning him with the Black family grey eyes. 

“I know it isn’t my parents, Potter, or yours for that matter...which only leaves my godfather, and my father’s associate,” Draco pressed. “Come on, Harry, which one is it?”

Hermione giggled, “I know, I know,” she sing-songed, raising her hand in parody of her behavior as a first year. Thank Merlin she had grown out of that.

“Spill!” the blonde ordered the girl, seeing that Harry was hiding behind another book.

Harry dropped the book immediately and shouted at his sister, “Don’t you dare!”

She propped her head in her hand, and hummed as if thinking, “I think I will…” she said with an evil smirk.

Draco’s eyes were riveted on the girl. “Spill, spill, come on, pretty please????” he whined.

Hermione giggled, “Geez, Draco, don’t get your panties in a twist.”

Draco rolled his eyes when Harry hissed out, “Traitor,” with a glare at his sister.

She laughed again, “Harrison has a crush on the Potions Master,” she said with glee.

“I KNEW IT!” the blond yelled, then slapped both hands over his mouth at his lack of decorum. “You like my godfather...Merlin. Wait… Harrison?” he asked.

Harrison groaned thinking, ‘Great, someone else knows…’ Then he spoke, “Yes, I prefer to be called Harrison, but I only want those closest to me to use it, and only when we’re alone. Helps me determine who is looking for me and who is looking for the Boy-Who-Lived,” he said rolling his eyes.

Draco shrugged, “Okay, but still...you have a crush on my godfather!” Harrison flushed, and returned to his books and homework. “Merlin, but that’s weird…” Draco began muttering about him liking Severus. 

Harrison finally had enough, and decided it was time to turn the tables on his friend. Putting his book to the side, he smirked at the muttering blonde. “What about you, Draco? How are you and Seamus getting along these days?”

Draco stopped mid word, his mouth remaining open a few seconds before he snapped it shut with an audible click. Pulling up his pureblood emotionless mask, he replied, “I don’t know what you’re talking about. He’s been hanging out with us, but that’s on you, not me.” 

A faint hint of pink was creeping up his neck, and Harrison immediately took full advantage. “But Draco, you were snuggled right up next to him on the train home.” 

The blush increased, but Draco tried to prevaricate, “I know you enlarged the compartment, but it was still a tight fit for all of us. I can’t help it if there wasn’t enough room for us to spread out.”

Hermione joined in, “Oh? Harry was able to prop his feet in an empty seat… Surely you could have asked him to sit up to allow everyone to have more space if you were uncomfortable.” Her eyes were wide with fake innocence and filled with mirth.

“Don’t you start, Granger,” Draco retorted hotly, “you were awfully cozy with Dean, talking about Magic History.” He rolled his eyes. “Magic history my lily white ass! If Seamus and I were flirting, so were you two!”

“So what if we were?” Hermione said, also blushing. “He’s intelligent and has manners, more so than a certain redhead I could name who wished he could be with me.” She shuddered, thinking about Ron.

“Did you have to bring up Ron, Hermione?” Harrison whined, thumping his head against the desk. “I was enjoying not thinking about him.”

“Not thinking about whom?” the honeyed voice of Thomas Gaunt interrupted their burgeoning argument.

Draco and Hermione spun in their chairs, and Harrison just rolled his eyes. He knew the man was the Dark Lord and didn’t freak out that much by his unexpected appearance. 

Shaking his head, Harrison answered the man, “Our ex-friend Ronald Weasley. He tried to attack me after I resorted to Slytherin, once by himself, and then again with friends. They’ve staged a low-level hate campaign against me, but it isn’t going well. He’s nothing to be concerned with, other than being an annoyance.” He huffed. 

“I see,” Thomas replied. He made his way through the shelves, listening to the now whispered bickering of the three teens while he selected his book. When he was finished, he made his way out of the library, wishing the teens a pleasant day.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **********  
> Kink(s) present in this chapter:   
> Fellatio, Mild Voyeurism, Spanking, Beastiality, Masturbation  
> If these bother you, skip the portion marked with Kink Warning!  
> **********

When break was over, the same group descended on a compartment of the Hogwarts express, intent on returning to school together. A blushing Hermione sat with Dean again, and somehow, Draco wound up next to Seamus. Neville and Luna had been together for quite a while, and Blaise had conned Theo into joining them, and the two were the only other single people in the compartment. The three of them spent the ride peacefully, playing chess and exploding snap while the others were in their own little worlds. Draco did out Harrison as having a crush on their potions professor, which resulted in much good natured teasing, but all promised to keep his secret.

Harrison, trying to turn the tables a bit, asked when Dean and Hermione would be getting together, and Dean immediately turned to the girl in question and asked if she would be his girlfriend, and maybe go with him to Hogsmeade the next weekend there was a trip. Hermione blushed hotly, but said yes, and they shared a brief, chaste kiss on the lips much to Harrison’s disgust. Now they were officially paired off, and he didn’t want to say anything to Draco and Seamus in case they would be officially together...or Draco would hex him again… Ah well, he had escaped their library study session with no lasting injury, and Severus had provided a bruise balm when one of the stinging hexes proved troublesome.

They returned to the castle, and another wonderful feast, before retiring to their dormitories in preparation for school the next day. Classes passed uneventfully, though accompanied by the same snide Weasley mutterings as the previous term. Soon enough, Harrison was making his way to his Head of House’s office for his tutoring their first Tuesday evening back.

When he entered, Severus stopped him from entering the potions classroom. 

“We will focus on occlumency this evening. Your work over the holiday assisting me has proved that you really are doing much better in potions. I will partner you with Draco for the remainder of the year. The two of you together should be adequately up to the task of protecting your potions from the Gryffindors, and you have similar skill levels. I think we will not need to continue the potions tutoring this term,” Snape gave his thoughts.

“That sounds fine, sir,” Harrison replied, internally dejected at the coming loss of time with his crush. “I suppose you’ll be wanting that extra hour free then, Professor. Should I continue to come at 9, or only at 10?”

Severus paused, and then responded, “You will continue with both hours, we will just focus on your occlumency. Professor McGonagall fairly raved about your progress with your animagus transformation before Yule, so I’m interested to see what benefits the ritual, extra meditation, and practice over the holiday have wrought on your mindscape.”

Harrison nodded and began preparing his mindscape for invasion. He went to sit, but Severus stopped him. 

“Previously I have allowed you to sit on the floor as it was beneficial to you reaching your center quickly. Now that you are progressing, I wish you to begin to practice as will happen in the world. Standing, walking around, sitting in a chair, etc.” Severus continued. “Minerva indicated you were to practice your animagus transformation standing, so you should have at least progressed to the point of being able to enter your mindscape while standing.”

“I can, sir,” the dark haired teen replied. He took a deep breath, absently wondering if he’d be able to hide the dreams he’d been having well enough, before banishing the thought. He knew whatever his surface thoughts were would make things related to them easier for the professor to find and he didn’t want to give the man any help to find something incriminating. He already knew far too many of Harrison’s secrets and weaknesses.

“ _Legilimens_!” The dark eyed man said, staring into verdant green eyes.

He found himself in a dungeon cell. ‘Interesting, the boy has made adjustments and improvements,’ he thought as he set to work, attempting to spell his way out of the dungeon. When that didn’t work, he conjured himself a muggle lock-pick and started picking the locks. He was successful, though he knew any other wizard or witch would have had a much more difficult time, or not been able to get out at all.

A few stray thoughts flitted passed him as he made his way leisurely through the boy’s mindscape. Innocuous thoughts, they merely served as a distraction for weaker legilimens. He noted the heighted detail in the rooms, patterns present on wallpaper where they had been blank before, dust floating through the sun beams, and even faint scents of lemon and beeswax polish. Impressive. He meandered through the house, falling prey to a few minor traps, and an interesting loop which kept dropping him in the entrance hall before he located the snake engravings on the stairs which indicated which steps to use to proceed without activating the loop. All in all he was very impressed with the teen’s progress.

He withdrew from the teen’s mind carefully, and pinned his student with a look. “Well done, Harrison.” He smirked with the boy’s mouth dropped open in shock. Severus rarely complimented him, and never so direct. “You’ve made significant progress. The detail in your mindscape is much improved, and the traps you’ve set are rather ingenious. I imagine only the brightest muggle borns would think of a muggle lock pick to get out of the dungeon.”

Harry gulped, nodded, and whispered, “Thank you, sir.”

Severus continued to study the boy, who was turning into a very attractive man, and wondered if he might be interested. But no, the teen was gorgeous, and could have anyone he wanted. And he had his orders from the Dark Lord. He was also interested in how much of a fight Harrison might put up once he actively started searching out something, so he calmed his thoughts, raised his own occlumency shields, and prepared to enter Harrison’s mind again.

“ _Legilimens!_ ”

He was immediately in the dungeon cell again, and though Harrison had changed the lock in the few minutes between attacks, it only required a few extra seconds to disable, and knowing most of the other tricks and traps, made his way rather quickly to the library. Since the brat’s studies were stored in the library, Severus was hoping to locate more on what he might be thinking regarding things the ministry labeled dark, like the holidays, magical creatures, and lesser known forms of magic. When he entered the room, the lights went out. He knew the layout, and continued to walk, conjuring his own lumos to provide a little illumination. He passed the new portrait of a forest with glowing green eyes looking out at him. The eyes were unnerving but the painting did nothing to stop him so he continued on.

He strode purposefully toward the Dark Arts section, when a house elf, Kreacher he assumed though he hadn’t seen the elf often when in Grimmauld Place for meetings, latched on to his clothes and tried to pop him back to the dungeon. Ingenious on the brat’s part since most couldn’t protect against house elf magic, but Severus Snape had made a point to study all manner of magic, much like his chosen lord. He forced his will through his skin and was able to prevent the elf from taking him any further than the doorway of the room.

Making his way back toward the Dark Arts section, alert for any other traps, he was rather surprised when his wand was no longer providing light. He thought through his options, cast a few fire spells, and general counters. Nothing worked, so he paused, trying to think of what he might have missed. Ah! Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder, sold by those damnable Weasley Twins. Required a special dark artifact to see. He nodded, pleased. Willing a Hand of Glory into the space, he used it to find his way to the shelves he needed. 

The books hissed as he passed, (Parsel, good choice, I wonder what they’re saying. Perhaps the Dark Lord will share if I provide this memory?), and when he tried to pull a few off the shelf, they bit him. Shaking his head, he made his way further into the section and was distracted by a book that was glowing gold. It slid easily off the shelf, and opening it, was greeted with the memory of the feast and their offerings to Mother Magic in the Yule Log. The memory was warm and comforting, which Severus realized was its own trap as he had to pull rather strongly to get out of the memory. 

He made his way out of the library, and toward Harrison’s bedroom. A larger number of traps awaited him. The twins made another appearance in the form of their portable swamp, the stairs turned into a slide like the girls’ dormitories at Hogwarts, hallways wrapped around on themselves, sending him back to the same place over and over. Portraits spoke to him, trying to distract him from reaching his goal. All happening with the usual devices of locks, mazes, and doorways pretending to be solid walls which Harrison had always had as part of his protections. 

Finally ensconced in the brat’s bedroom, he looked around. It was both more and less protected than previously, though Severus was unsure in what manner. He checked the usual places like under the bed, inside the pillow cases and wardrobe, the clothes hamper, and dresser drawers. Nothing immediately jumped out at him as being out of place and he wondered if the boy had also decided on a new organization method for his most precious and incriminating memories. If he had to search out the new method, this could take weeks.

The room was messier than he remembered. Random socks lay on the floor, quidditch robes were slung over a chair, books were stacked on the desk with scattered quills and parchment. The room looked lived in. Previously he had been trying to make it seem, pristine, empty. Now it seems the brat decided pristine was too uncommon and would therefore be less protection. Understanding the brat’s thought process now, he poked one of the socks with his toe. He was instantly pulled into a memory of doing laundry. Pulling himself out, he tried the quidditch robes. Again, sucked into an innocuous memory, this time of his first time on a broom. Severus chuckled when he made the dive to save Longbottom’s remembrall. He could appreciate the boy’s skills now that he wasn’t playing for the opposing team. In fact, he wasn’t playing at all.

Deciding the random clothes were there on purpose as the distraction, he made his way to the desk. People often kept important things on the desk. He touched a piece of parchment, then a quill. His first potions essay with an Outstanding, and his interview with Luna for the Quibbler. This was getting him nowhere. Clearly he had been practicing and Severus was unlikely to get further this evening. As he turned to leave, a book on the shelf next to the desk caught his eye. It was the Kama Sutra. Deciding it couldn’t hurt to take a look, he flipped open the book, expecting another trap, or some memory of his first shag. What he got was decidedly different.

He himself was seated at his desk in his office, rolls of parchment were stacked on his desk and his red quill was flying across the sheets. Intrigued as to why a memory of him grading would be present in Harrison’s most secret memories, and wondering if this was all a further distraction technique, he moved around the space, cataloguing the details, and was forced to stop in shock when he rounded the desk and could see what was truly happening.

  
  


***************

**KINK WARNING**

Close your eyes here.

***************

Harrison was on his knees, naked under his own teaching desk. Not only that, he was pressed tightly between his legs, with his face buried in his crotch. The potions master sucked in a deep breath at the sight. Harrison wasn’t moving, but he could see the boy’s mouth was open, and disappearing into it was his own cock. Severus nearly groaned. Harrison was cock warming him. He was grading, and Harrison was on his knees, with his teacher’s cock in his mouth, not sucking him off, just sitting there, keeping his professor’s cock warm. He then noticed the somewhat misty quality of the room around the edges, and realized he must be viewing a dream. 

Wondering if Harrison was interested, if it was a random one-off, or if there might be more, he turned the page of the book and was pulled into another memory.

This time, he was in his potions classroom. Harrison came in for detention, and was made to scrub cauldrons. He watched, rapt, as the teen removed his outer robe, and proceeded to splash water all over himself as he worked. He watched himself lead the boy back to his desk, and bend him over his lap, spanking him five times. He then saw himself remove the boy’s trousers and underwear, and spank him again, another ten times. When Harrison stiffened and came on his lap, he wanted nothing more than to follow, but made himself keep watching. He saw himself arrange the teen to his liking and open his robes, presenting a well developed, though sadly lacking, rendition of his cock. He smirked a bit at the thought of what the teen would think of his actual size. Then the boy actually performed fellatio. Willingly. On him. The greasy dungeon bat, Head of the House of Snakes. He watched the boy pleasure him and felt his real body responding to the sight. He nearly came when he saw Harrison swallow his cum and clean his cock with his tongue. 

***************

**END KINK NOTICE**

You can open your eyes now.

***************

The shock of the two dreams allowed Harrison to forcefully eject Severus from his mind. Severus could feel that his erection was raging, and was certain Harrison could see it. But the boy was lobster red, and stuttering. The potions master could see the teen was sporting an erection himself, but before he could say anything, Harrison was stuttering out an apology he could barely make out, and then the sensual green-eyed teen fled the room.

Harrison ran as fast as he could back to his dormitory. He had thought he was doing so well. Severus had praised his progress, he could feel the man’s pleasure with his tricks and traps, and he had successfully diverted his attention from both the Dark Magic memories in the library and the more incriminating memories in his bedroom. After all, what better way to hide something than in plain sight? Oh, he was so close! How could he have let the man watch those two memories… Severus would never look at him again, would refuse to teach him Occlumency any more, would revert to his previous callous dismissal of him and treat him with animosity as he had in the six years previous.

Harrison flung himself down on his bed, red faced with embarrassment and arousal, thankful he had not been seen as he made his way back to his room. Alistair was concerned at the state of his master, and slithered over to check on him.

_§Master?§_ the snake hissed at the distraught teen. _§Master? Harrison? Are you alright?§_

_§Oh, Alistair§_ Harrison hissed to his familiar, _§I’ve been having dreams about Professor Snape, and he saw two of them during occlumency, and now he’ll hate me!§_

_§I doubt he will hate you, Harrison.§_ Alistair hissed at him. _§From what I understand, all humans have dreams, and you cannot control that yours happen to feature him.§_

_§But Alistair§_ Harrison tries to whine, but it doesn’t really work out with Parsel. _§He saw me giving him head...§_

_§And did he like it?§_ the snake asked pragmatically.

Harrison blushed. _§Maybe? I’m pretty sure he had an erection. Or at least I thought I saw him with one before I ran out of the room...§_

_§And did he say anything?§_ Alistair wondered.

_§I didn’t really give him a chance. I think I tried to explain or maybe apologize and then I ran away.§_

_§What am I going to do with you, Harrison?§_ Alistair hissed fondly. He could smell his master’s arousal, even the embarrassment wasn’t enough to chase it away. _§Master...You are ready for mating.§_

_§WHAT?!?§_ Harrison blushed even hotter.

_§I can smell it, Harrison§_ his snake replied. _§You are ready to be mated.§_

_§Alistair, I’m not mated or ready for mating. I’m just...excited. Aroused.§_ Harrison decided that was enough. 

_§Ah§_ his snake nodded in understanding. _§You want to mate, but have no one to mate with. I understand. Do the thing where you mate yourself, then. I will watch so you are not alone.§_

Harrison squeaked. _§You want to watch me masturbate?§_

_§That is what it is called when you mate yourself? Then yes.§_ Alistair responded.

Harrison looks at his snake, opens his mouth and closes it a few times before deciding Alistair has probably seen him wank before. This time he just knows about it. Not that different really.

***************

**KINK WARNING**

Close your eyes here.

***************

Fine. He decided. He got undressed, laid on his back propped on his pillows, and wrapped his right hand loosely around his cock. It was still a little hard from seeing the dreams again. He gave it a few tentative strokes, and kept glancing over to see if Alistair was really watching or if he was just teasing. But every time he looked, the snake's eyes were glued to his shaft, his tongue darting out to scent the air.

Harrison cast a light lubrication charm and made himself comfortable. He started stroking himself harder. Varying the speed and pressure to keep it a little interesting. He was thinking about those dreams that Severus saw and a flush crept across his skin. Alistair moved closer, enjoying the heat. Harrison thought about the dreams from Yule, the ones that feature both Severus and the incognito Dark Lord. His cock was completely hard, and precum leaked from the tip. 

Alistair slithered over his foot and coiled up between his legs, looking right at Harry’s package. His tongue darted out, the scent was nearly overwhelming. He did it again, but this time closer. Harrison’s eyes closed as he continued to stoke his own arousal, and Alistair scented him again, this time allowing his tongue to touch the smooth, hairless balls below Harrison’s moving hand. 

Harrison sucked in a sharp gasp and let out a moan when Alistair did it again, a little longer this time. His master’s sweat was almost sweet, and his arousal was a heady taste in his mouth. He opened his mouth, surrounding one half of his master’s sack. He bit down just a little, enough to startle Harrison a bit, but not hurt him. A moan rewarded his efforts to ensure his master felt good. He did it to the other side. Another moan, more of those throaty gasps. He wrapped his tail around the top of the sack and tugged a bit. Harrison was nearly writhing with the pleasure. 

Keeping his tail wrapped securely around his master’s balls, he slithered up and around his cock. The frantic hand slowed, allowing him to begin scenting the larger portion of his masters sex organs. It was not like snake mating organs, but seemed to derive the same pleasure. Therefore, Alistair began truly licking the shaft in front of him. He coiled up and around, and the entire time he was moving, gasps and moans were spilling from his master’s lips. He knew from the sounds that he was doing well, and decided that perhaps this top bit, which was flushed even darker red than the rest, would also provide pleasure to his master. His tongue flicked across the top, tasting the precum dripping steadily from the tip. He enjoyed the taste and tried it again. Harrison was giving breathy screams, and his hands fell completely away. 

Alistair adjusted his coils, and dipped his tongue into the slit at the top where the white fluid was coming out. The taste was overwhelming and he thrust his tongue in as far as it would go, fluttering it when he could no longer insert any more. His fangs scraped gently over the head of his master’s cock, and the sensation of the fluttering tongue invading his cock and fangs stroking the sensitive head was too much. Harrison’s fluid gushed out, forcing Alistair’s tongue from its place, and showering over him. He licked the remainder from the flesh of his master, pleased he could help, before slithering off to the shower to soak in the small tub always kept warm for him.

***************

**END KINK NOTICE**

You can open your eyes now.

***************

When he returned, his master was in bed, and Alistair coiled up next to him on the pillow.

_§Alistair?§_ Harrison hisses to his familiar, a faint blush touching his skin as he thought about how much more familiarly his snake now knows him.

_§Yes, Harrison?§_ he responds sleepily.

_§You did not need to do that§_ Harrison said seriously. _§I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself in that way.§_

_§You enjoyed it, yes?§_ the snake asked.

_§Well, yes.§_ Harrison said truthfully. _§It was like nothing I ever experienced before.§_

_§That is all I wanted, Master§_ Alistair replied. _§For you to enjoy yourself and forget about what worried you.§_

Harrison digested the information slowly. Nearly asleep, he hissed, _§Thank you, Alistair.§_

_§You’re welcome, Harrison§_ the small snake replied as they both fell asleep.

###  _Chapter 15 Notes_

_§Parseltongue§_


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink(s) present in this chapter: Threesome, Fellatio, Anal Sex, some dub-con if you squint  
> If these bother you, skip the portion marked with Kink Warning!

The next morning, Harrison woke slowly. He was pretty sure he had another dream featuring both Severus and Thomas after he masturbated...sort of. But he couldn’t remember all the details. Just their voices arousing him, feather light touches on his skin, and possibly them taking turns taking him while the other watched, or he sucked them off.

He got ready in a daze, thinking about his session courtesy of Alistair the previous evening, and all the dreams he’s been having. He completely forgot to see if Hermione was ready to go, and shut Alistair in his room without even realizing it. He made his way to the great hall on autopilot, grabbed a couple pieces of toast and started climbing the stairs to the Room of Requirement. He needed to think in solitude. 

He was so focused on his thoughts, he didn’t realize his Patronus had been circling him warily, trying to get him to pay attention or go a different route. But due to his distraction, he couldn’t feel the magical pull. The distraction cost him dearly as, when he got to the top of the 7th floor stairs, a spell hit him from a darkened alcove, launching him into the air above the stairs he just climbed, which had just started moving to a different location. 

To himself, he fell in slow motion, looking toward the top of the stairs, and recognizing Ron and Ginny Weasley stepping out of the shadows, Ron’s wand drawn. Apparently the two either didn’t expect to catch Harry unaware, or didn’t realize the stairs would be moving so quickly because they were wide eyed in shock. He tried to glare at them, but could feel gravity taking over. He knew the stairs below him had moved and wondered if he'd survive the fall, cursing himself for not paying attention. He saw his Patronus flicker in front of him before a sickening crack, and total darkness.

Ron and Ginny stood at the spot the stairs had been and looked out where Harry had been hanging in the air mere seconds before. Looking down, down the central stair tower, they saw, four floors below, looking very small, limbs akimbo, and red pooling under him quickly, Harry Potter. Ginny turned to her brother and started screaming that he killed him, that he wasn’t supposed to die, it was just supposed to be a prank. The banshee-esque shrieking called the attention of the portraits, some of whom rushed off to get professors. 

The translucent raven which flickered as Harry fell used the last of it’s magical power before the child succumbed to his injuries to go to his head of house. Severus, understanding that something serious had happened for a summoned Patronus to leave its summoner, flicked his wand to send his own Patronus with a message to any teachers in the great hall. He reached the great hall as several painted figures ran through the portraits, yelling about a student dying, having been attacked and fallen from the seventh floor stairs.

Minerva had been the first out of her seat when Severus’ Patronus appeared and indicated something was wrong with Potter, so she was at the entrance along with Severus when the portraits started yelling. Both of them blanched, certain that young Mr. Potter was one who was certainly injured, possibly dead. They raced up the stairs, shouting echoing behind them, and as they cleared the second floor, running toward the third, they looked up only to be greeted with the horrific sight of a student, laying in a rapidly growing pool of his own blood, which was starting to trickle down the stairs in ever increasing drips. 

Shouts from the 7th floor reached them, and looking up, Minerva saw two of her lions arguing about killing Harry Potter. She immediately immobilized them, and floated the two to herself. She couldn’t believe that either of the two would do such a thing, but based on the words they were hurling at each other, it was the only conclusion she could draw. She knew there had been friction between them since Mr. Potter had resorted, but she never anticipated it would come to this. Her eyes pooled with tears, unable to assist one of her favorite students.

Severus ignored the shouting, choosing to focus on the crumpled form of the boy in front of him. He waved his wand, and a diagnostic scroll began unravelling from the tip of his wand. His brow furrowed as he evaluated the most serious injuries and which potions he had on his person that might help.

Headmaster Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey finally caught up. Albus took one look at the battered form of the boy who lived, and his two immobilized friends, and came to the only conclusion he could. The twinkle in his eyes died as he and Minerva watched their healer and potions master work frantically over the teen who was apparently clinging to life. A choked cry echoed around them, and Dumbledore saw that Hermione had arrived and was now being held close to Dean Thomas as she sobbed. Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood weaved through the crowd, and took up positions on either side of the crying girl. Draco, Blaise, and Seamus brought up the rear, holding back the flood of students from crowding the grieving sister. 

Professors Flitwick and Sprout began herding the students back to their dorms. The attack and possible death of a student was a serious thing and with two other heads of houses otherwise occupied with the affected students, classes were clearly going to be cancelled. Once the students had been successfully escorted to their common rooms, all the teachers returned to the scene. They hadn’t required Harry’s friends and family to leave, but they were all clearly worried. 

Severus and Poppy had been working on Harry for over an hour and finally had him at least somewhat stabilized, enough that he could be carefully levitated to the hospital wing. Once they had moved him, his friends left and went to the Room of Requirement. They wanted to be with Harrison, but knew he needed to be healed. Neville called for Dobby to bring them some snacks, tea, and cocoa. None of them really wanted anything, but needed something to keep them occupied. They spent the majority of the day simply sitting in silence. Hermione couldn’t even find solace in her books when her brother had one foot in Death’s door.

At dinner, they emerged from the room and made their way to the great hall. Dobby had popped in with drinks and snacks throughout the day, and during his last visit indicated that the headmaster had called all students to the hall. They made their way slowly down the stairs, the same stairs Harrison had been so unceremoniously thrown off of just that morning; Hermione started crying again as they passed the third floor landing. Dean handed her off to Draco and Blaise since he had to sit at Gryffindor. Seamus hugged her and made his way to Ravenclaw. Draco and Blaise wrapped an arm around her, each taking a side to help support the Head Girl to the Slytherin table. 

Once all the students were seated, Dumbledore stood and raised his hands for silence. An expectant hush fell over the assembly.

“Students,” the headmaster began, the twinkle noticeably absent from his piercing blue eyes. “This morning, two of our own decided to attack a fellow student, Harry Potter. Many of you may have seen or heard accounts from your friends regarding his situation. At this time, Mr. Potter is in the hospital wing in a healing coma while Madam Pomfrey and Professor Snape are working to stabilize his condition. He has numerous broken bones, internal organ lacerations, concussion and bleeding on his brain, a punctured and collapsed lung, scrapes, and abrasions. Classes will be canceled for the remainder of the week as we work with the aurors to resolve the details of the attack and provide counselling to any student who is affected by what they may have seen or heard. Classes will resume on Monday. We will keep you updated on Mr. Potter’s condition.” He bowed his head, preparing to sit, when he suddenly straitened and continued, “Also, please do not badger Miss Granger for updates during this difficult time.”

The Weasley parents had been called the previous evening and made their way to the school in the morning. Molly had already had a screaming fit at her two youngest children, asking what they thought they were doing, playing such a prank that not even Fred and George would pull. And especially not on Harry. Disregarding the fact that they had been friends for years, he was their only hope against Voldemort. Ron had whined that Harry was a slimy snake and needed to be taught a lesson. The Weasley patriarch had been unable to listen to his son spew such vile thoughts, so he silenced the teen until the aurors arrived to question him.

The aurors arrived at Hogwarts after breakfast and began their investigation. Hermione, Draco, and Blaise were called to observe, and provide any questions they wanted answered by the two to Madam Bones. Professor McGonagall having apprehended the most likely culprits, was present as a witness to their shouted conversation after the attack. Headmaster Dumbledore was present as both the Headmaster and in his capacity as the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. Since a parent was present to approve, both Ron and Ginny were given Veritaserum. Professor Snape left Madam Pomphrey monitoring their patient with the assistance of the hospital wing house elf in order to ensure the veritaserum was administered properly and to listen to why the two youngest Weasleys had decided to attack their erstwhile friend.

They began with Ronald. Once the test questions were answered, they started on the assault. Madam Amelia Bones was overseeing the questioning and the investigation. She placed her monocle at her eye and pierced the teen with a sharp stare.

“Did you attack Harry Potter?” She asked.

“Yes,” came the dull voice of Ron Weasley. Those present who suspected it to be the case merely shook their heads, while those who had not known gasped. 

“Why?” she said sharply.

“Harry resorted and became a slimy snake,” he said in the same monotonous voice. “He needed to be taught a lesson.” 

Molly Weasley was openly crying, sobbing into Arthur’s shoulder as he gripped her tightly. 

“What did you do to Harry?” Madam Bones continued.

“Ginevra and I saw Harry coming up the stairs. He wasn’t paying attention so we hid in an alcove and I shot a blasting hex at him. He was only supposed to fall down the one flight of stairs.”

“Why did you think it would only be one flight of stairs?” The stern eyed witch pressed.

“He has completed the patronus summoning ritual. It normally warns him of attacks through his magic. He must not have been paying attention, because any other time he would have shielded and slowed his fall, either falling just the one flight or not being hurt at all,” the boy deadpanned.

Madam Bones looked around the office, “Can anyone confirm what he said about the patronus?”

Severus spoke up, “I can. I took him for the summoning ritual myself. And it is true that it warns him of danger. I don’t know what happened this morning that he wouldn’t have heeded the warning of his patronus when I have seen him do so numerous times before.”

She nodded and returned her focus to the boy, still under the effects of the Veritaserum. “What was your intent?”

The deadened tone continued, “To scare him. Maybe to put him in the hospital wing for the day. Eventually to kill him.”

Shock leeched the color from every face in the room. No one expected that a change of Hogwarts house would result in such a vast break between two of the members of the Golden Trio.

“Why would you desire to kill Harry?” Bones finally asked.

“He was supposed to be a hero, marry my sister, and bring us all fame and wealth. Instead he turned into a scheming, sneaking snake. He was turning Dark, and instead of fighting Voldemort, would take his place as the next Dark Lord.”

Everyone was shocked once again to hear the perceived truth spouted by Ronald Weasley. The boy was clearly delusional since Harry was still openly hanging out with other friends from all houses, and had only stepped away from Ron and Ginny when they accosted him the first two times. Hermione started sobbing again, wrapped in Draco’s arms this time, with Dean resting a comforting hand on her shoulder. 

Madam Bones looked to Professor Snape, “Did your students have any specific questions for the accused?”

He glanced at his three snakes, and receiving a tiny negative indication from Draco, looked at Madam Bones and said, “No, they have no further questions.” 

She nodded. “Please provide the antidote.” Severus stepped forward and administered the antidote, and had to step away quickly lest he attack the boy who had hurt Harrison. Please administer the Veritaserum to Ginevra Weasley.”

Snape stepped to the younger girl and forced three drops of the potion into her mouth, holding it closed to ensure she swallowed it. He returned to his place next to the wall in a corner of the room.

They again began with test questions and asked similar questions of Ginny. Her responses were similar, but with more focus on being Harry’s wife, convinced she would be the Lady Potter, and that she had only wanted to scare him into returning to her.

Arthur and Molly were shocked at the thoughts coming from their two youngest children. They couldn’t believe they would say such things about Harry, or try to attack him. The two didn’t speak a word of protest when Hogwarts sentencing was completed.

Dumbledore stood behind his desk and pierced the two teens with a hard, disappointed stare. “Ronald Bilius Weasley and Ginevra Molly Weasley, for the crime of attacking a fellow student with the intent to cause serious harm, you are hereby expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You are immediately remanded into the care of the Aurors for transportation to the Ministry of Magic to further answer for your crimes.” He shook his head as he handed over both wands to Amelia. Since both had completed their OWLs, he could not, as headmaster, snap their wands himself. He could only console himself with the thought that the Wizengamot was unlikely to let the attack stand, and would likely sentence them to time in Azkaban, which would result in their wands being snapped anyway.

While the aurors were questioning his friends, Harry was under the tender care of the Hogwarts Matron, Poppy Pomfrey. He didn’t know this of course, being locked in a coma due to the trauma he sustained. Severus and Poppy had done a wonderful job stabilizing him, and healing everything they could. The rest would be up to time and his magic.

While he was cocooned in the healing dark, he was dreaming. And as always, it was about Severus, and this time with Thomas as well.

***************

**KINK WARNING**

Close your eyes here.

***************

Harrison opened his eyes to soft lighting and a comfortable couch. A pair of strong hands was presently engaged in unfastening his robes and divesting him of all possible clothing. When he was naked, those hands lifted his head, and he locked emerald eyes with ruby and sucked in a breath.

“Come, Harrison,” Thomas said to the teen. Harrison obeyed immediately. He had no thought to protest or run or be anywhere other than exactly where he was at that moment.

Thomas slid his desk chair back and pointed to the plush carpet beneath his desk. The back of the desk was open, allowing him plenty of room to make himself comfortable. “On your hands and knees, pet,” Thomas’ honeyed voice washed over him languidly. 

Harrison immediately dropped to his knees and situated himself below the desk. Thomas sat, and slid the chair forward until Harry’s face was pressed to his growing erection. He quickly unbuttoned his pants, and his cock sprang free, right onto Harrison’s waiting lips. The tip of his pink tongue darted out to wet his lips, and consequently wet the tip of the man’s cock. Thomas let out a sigh of satisfaction as Harrison licked the head of his cock, and wrapped his supple lips around it. Harrison was so involved in pleasuring Thomas, he didn’t notice when there was a knock on the office door. Nor did he hear Thomas’ command to enter, or feel the slight draught as the door was opened and closed.

He did notice when a voice he knew flooded his ears like warm melted chocolate. Severus was here to give Thomas a report, and he was under the desk giving the man a blow job! He must have made a sound because he felt the man’s robes bush over his naked backside when the man stepped forward to address the Dark Lord. 

“My lord?” Severus began. “Is that Harrison Potter under your desk pleasuring you so well?”

“It is, Severus,” the Dark Lord replied. “Would you care to join us while you finish your report?” An arched eyebrow and pointed finger indicated it was not a question, but rather an order. One Severus was only too happy to fulfill.

Severus stepped back and divested himself of his robes. His cock was rapidly hardening, the color shifting from it’s usual flesh pink to a more lurid purplish red. Thomas waved his wand, coating the second man’s cock in lubrication. A second wave, slower and longer lasting, prepared Harrison magically for the cock that was about to be in his pert ass.

Severus stepped forward again, and dropped to his knees behind the boy, only his head remaining visible above the edge of the desk. He lined himself up with the twitching pink hole and one smooth thrust later, his cock was engulfed in the tight heat of Harrison’s passage. Harrison mewled at the overwhelming sensation of being filled without having been touched in preparation. The potions master set a languid pace as he made his report, a report which Harrison did not retain a single word of. The slow comings and goings of the hot length inside him forced him to slow his pace on Thomas’ cock as well. All three men gasped and groaned at the pleasing sensations. 

When his report was complete, Severus switched to a punishing pace, forcing Harrison further and further onto Thomas’ cock. He hit Harrison’s prostate with every thrust, rocketing pleasure through the teen, and forcing moans and whimpers through his lips. Of course these were felt by Thomas who was avidly watching the man fuck his toy under his desk. 

Harrison screamed when Severus came, his cock pressed tightly against the emerald-eyed teen’s pleasure gland, the spurts of his cum intensifying the pleasure. He came, his own dick untouched, from the pleasure he received. The scream reverberated through Thomas’ dripping length, and he came as well, filling the teen’s mouth with his essence. Harrison groaned at the taste, swallowing and lapping at Thomas’ softening cock, trying to take the last remnants for himself.

***************

**END KINK NOTICE**

You can open your eyes now.

***************

Thomas and Severus pulled Harrison out from under the desk where he had collapsed in a puddle of pleasure after their activities. They laid him out on the couch, and rubbed his limbs to encourage blood flow. They offered him slivers of fruit and water as he made his way back out of the pleasure filled abyss. When he was coherent, the two men smirked. 

“Let’s do this again sometime, my lord,” Severus remarked candidly.

“We should,” Thomas responded. “You’re dismissed.”

Severus turned to leave, and Thomas lifted the teen’s head into his lap to continue stroking his soft hair. Harrison fell asleep in his dreams, content, and sure that all was right in his world.


	17. Chapter 17

Late that night, after the aurors had left the school with the two culprits, and the entire castle was asleep, Severus made his way through the silent structure and out to the apparition point. He had not been called, but after what he had seen in Harrison’s mind during occlumency, and the strength of his rage at his attack, he knew he needed to speak with the Dark Lord. He apparated directly to Malfoy Manor. Being a close friend of Lucius’ and godfather to the family heir, he had been keyed into the wards many years ago, and tonight he was thankful as he could apparate directly into the receiving room, rather than outside the gates and be required to walk the mile to the house.

A house elf popped in as soon as he arrived, but he waved it off, saying he was visiting the Dark Lord and would make a visit to the Lord Malfoy at a more appropriate time. The elf bowed and popped back to its nest. Severus made his way through the quiet manor halls, ignoring the portraits of the many painted Malfoy ancestors.

Seeing a light under the door to the Dark Lord’s study, the man knocked and waited to be acknowledged.

“Come in, Severus,” the voice of the Dark Lord drifted through the closed door.

Severus entered office, and gave a perfunctory bow before benign motioned to a seat across from the true form of his Lord. Thomas Gaunt was sitting behind the desk, with his hands folded perfectly in front of him. “Severus, I do hope you have not come with news of further incompetence of the lower ranks. Lucius brought word of another near cock-up at the ministry. If you are bringing me more, I fear I may not be able to control my reactions,” he said softly, with a tired look in his eye, not at all the crazed, torture happy visage which usually grace the snake version of the man used to terrify the lower ranks into obedience when something didn’t follow his plan.

“No, my lord,” Severus responded. “I know I was not called, but recent events made it imperative that I discuss the situation with you.”

Thomas sat up a bit, giving the man his undivided attention. 

Snape took a deep breath and began with the most shocking news first. “Harrison was attacked yesterday morning during breakfast by Ronald and Ginevra Weasley. He was presumably distracted since he did not react to his patronus or magic’s warning of the attack. Mr. Weasley sent a blasting hex at him just as he cleared the seventh floor stairs, from an alcove in the most direct path from the Gryffindor common room toward the Great Hall. At precisely that moment, the stairs began to change, and Harrison was unable to prevent his fall. Due to the shift, he fell from the 7th floor to the 3rd floor landing, four floors below. He had multiple dangerous compound fractures, lacerations and punctures to his internal organs, including a punctured and collapsed lung, numerous scrapes and lacerations on his skin, a concussion, and a bleed in his brain.”

Thomas looked shell shocked at the amount of injury done to the teen.

Severus nodded, seeing the furious expression on his lord’s face, and continued. “As near as I can tell, when he fell, his patronus pulled as much of his magic as it could before he impacted, enough to bring it to me in the dungeons. Mr. and Miss Weasley were not expecting the attack to work, though they had plans to injure or fatally harm Harrison eventually, and began screaming at each other at the top of the landing. The portraits made haste to the Great Hall to alert the staff. Minerva and I were the first to hear the message, and the first to locate him.” 

Severus’ voice cracked at his last few words, and his throat thickened as he thought through the events of the attack and its aftermath in a calmer setting. 

Seeing the unusual distress, Thomas retrieved his wand, locked eyes with Severus and asked, “May I?”

Severus merely nodded, not trusting himself to speak. The events were already in the forefront of his mind, so it took only moments to guide the Dark Lord to the events of the day. Thomas watched from the moment the patronus arrived in Severus’ office, through the frantic dash to the Great Hall. He felt the surge of emotion as the portraits reported a possible student death, and the bone deep fear that he had somehow failed in his quest to protect Lily’s son. He saw the controlled manic energy directed toward healing the broken teen, potions spelled into him, bones vanished away, and always the deeply throbbing fury at the unknown assailants.

Once they had Harrison stabilized and Severus had a moment to look around as Poppy levitated the unconscious boy to the infirmary, he realized that Minerva had detained the two youngest Weasleys. The Dark Lord felt the potion master’s slight surprise that the falling out between the teens had escalated so far. The professor knew about the verbal taunts and minor confrontations resulting in split book bags, ripped parchments, and other minor inconveniences before Harrison had managed to avoid most things due to his summoned patronus. The Dark Lord felt Severus clamp a lid on the boiling rage at the two red-heads for endangering Harrison, and focus back on the teen as he joined Poppy in the hospital wing and the two continued to work healing magic into the boy. 

The memory sped through the man’s overnight vigil with the boy, but he could still feel the residual fear, the panic they had been too late, that the injuries were too much for the slighter male to overcome. Then it slowed again as Severus made his way to the Headmaster’s office to supervise the administration of Veritaserum. Hearing the vile, bigotted words that spewed from both Weasleys had both men swearing when Voldemort, for that was who he was in that moment, pulled himself from Severus’ mind. He had not been particularly gentle, but the man was matching his ferocious fury, beat for beat.

“I want them to pay, my lord.” Severus said quietly when both had tempered their rage to a more manageable level. “They hurt my Harrison, my lord. I want them to suffer as he did, to pay for what they’ve done to him. My sister, my Lily’s son! And they believe he is the savior, destined to defeat you and bring the world into a new time of peace and prosperity. They would have killed their only hope over a re-sort,” the dark man spat as he worked himself back into anger.

“Peace, Severus, peace,” Thomas, externally calm, but inwardly seething, soothed his left hand man. “Clearly the boy means much to you. You view him as a nephew, then? Similar to your godson, Draco? You clearly still love your sister.”

The faintest blush touched the cheeks of the dark haired man, and only years of knowing him and focusing on the details allowed the Dark Lord to spot it. He raised an eyebrow at his spy’s continued silence.

“No, my lord,” Severus began. “I mean, yes, my lord, I love my sister and I  _ did  _ vow to protect her son to the best of my ability. But...He is not like Draco,” he finished lamely.

“Of course he isn’t like Draco, Severus,” the Dark Lord stated, a smirk gracing his lips. “He loves you, or has a rather well developed crush at the very least. But all the same, even if he doesn’t love you yet, I believe he will soon.”

“My Lord?” Severus questioned, unsure of how to continue.

“We have a magical link, Severus,” Thomas began, “surely you are aware of this?” Severus nodded and his master went on, “I have had the... _ privilege _ … of seeing into his mind when he is particularly open. Usually I would keep my shields up myself, to prevent him from joining me in my mind, but the Yule ritual affected me as much as everyone, and my shields were down. During that time, I was witness to a number of rather ...erotic dreams, courtesy of your Harrison. Given the content of these dreams, and your more than regular appearance as the focal point, I can only conclude that, despite your irascible and taciturn nature, or perhaps because of them, Harrison wishes to have you as his lover, rather than only his potions professor.”

Severus’ face had flushed more noticeably by the end of Thomas’ recitation. But he was unable to say anything.

“I see,” Thomas said, nodding to his left hand. “You are already aware of these dreams...Ah. Of course you are. Occlumency.”

“Yes, my lord,” Severus managed to say.

“And you are not unaware of his numerous charms, nor are you unwilling to reciprocate?” he pressed the professor.

No, my lord,” Severus began, “I mean, yes, my lord. I mean…” he trailed off. The dark lord rolled his eyes at the man and chuckled.

“You like him as well, Severus,” Thomas finished, “and would perhaps, should the chance arise, like to explore these feelings with him.”

Severus sighed, “Yes, my lord.” The room was silent for a few moments. Severus spoke again, “Will that be a problem, my lord?”

The Dark Lord pierced the man, one of his best, with a direct gaze. “No. I have no intention of continuing my foolhardy plan to destroy the child unless he refuses to cease his infernal attacks on me.” He huffed and then muttered quietly, so quietly Severus thought he was not meant to hear, “The brat is annoyingly difficult to kill.”

“Very well, my lord,” Severus began when it had been quiet for a few minutes. “Would you like me to leave the memories of his Occlumency lesson from Tuesday?”

“No need, Severus,” Thomas waved the man away, “Easter will be fine. There can’t have been much useful in just the one night.”

Severus flushed slightly again and Thomas smirked, knowing what he would see, having watched dreams from the teen a number of times now. While he appreciated the slighter man’s form, he knew the brat liked Severus, would possibly love him. He had no desire to stoke feelings which would never be reciprocated, even knowing he himself featured prominently in some of Harrison’s dreams.

The next morning, Severus and Poppy were once again bent over the boy savior, running diagnostics and checking for any lingering damage. The potions seemed to have done their work, his bones had been repaired or regrown, his organs were all fine, and the head trauma was nearly completely gone. There was nothing physically keeping him asleep, so they layered him in monitoring charms and waited for magic to take its course. 

Just before lunch, one of the monitoring charms indicated that his brain activity was shifting. Both adults rushed for his bed, and found his fingers and eyelids twitching. A few minutes later and bright green eyes blinked rapidly, pressed together at the bright light, and then slowly cracked open. 

The first thing Harrison saw when he woke was a slightly blurry form in unrelieved black. He blinked slowly a few times to clear his eyes and was confused to see Professor Snape standing over him. 

“P’fes’r Snape?” he croaked. Madam Pomfrey handed him a glass of water, and he took it thankfully. He managed a few sips to soothe his dry throat, and set it to the side. 

“Indeed, Mr. Potter,” the potion master’s deep voice washed comfortingly over him. Clearly the man wasn’t offended by what he saw in occlumency, or he wouldn’t be here… Right? Or maybe he had to be here because he was a mediwizard, and Madam Pomfrey, as a healer had needed help. His mind spun with the possibility.

“I will call for you lunch, Mr. Potter, while Professor Snape can answer any questions regarding the situation as we know it,” Madam Pomfrey said. “You will remain in that bed, and do nothing strenuous until I return.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Harrison replied, not planning on going anywhere.

“It’s Friday morning, just before lunch, Mr. Potter,” Severus began in his usual, slightly clipped tone. “You were attacked during breakfast on Wednesday morning.”

“Ron,” Harrison sneered and he flushed in anger. 

“We know, Potter,” the professor stalled his rant. “As far as I can tell, when you were falling your patronus pulled all the magic it could and came to me in the dungeons. I was at the Great Hall with Minerva when the portraits came running to report an attack. We were the first to you. Poppy and I stabilized you on the third floor landing and she brought you here. We completed your healing Wednesday evening. Thursday the Aurors arrived, and since Minerva had so helpfully caught the two youngest Weasleys arguing about killing you at the seventh floor landing, we were able to contact the adult Weasleys and use Veritaserum to confirm the events. They were expelled from Hogwarts by lunch yesterday and taken to the Ministry of Magic to await trial.”

“I see,” Harrison said. Well, at least he hadn’t missed too much time. Hopefully the homework wouldn’t be too bad.

“Madam Bones oversaw the questioning and their transport. She requested to be alerted when you awoke so they could have you present for the trial. If you are feeling alright, I suspect they will hold it tomorrow.”

“I would like to attend, even if I have to testify,” Harrison said determinedly.

“That will not be required, Mr. Potter,” the man stopped him. “Memories of the confession have been taken into evidence, along with the witnesses in the form of myself, Minerva, and the Headmaster will be sufficient. The aurors were able to question the paintings, and they corroborated Mr. Weasley’s account of events, so you will not be required to speak. If you are capable of being silent, that is.” A teasing tone crept into his voice at the end.

Harrison relaxed. Severus wasn’t going to hold his dreams against him. Pulling his thoughts back toward the situation at hand, Harrison questioned, “What about my homework, sir?”

“Classes were canceled yesterday due to the number of people who saw you in your...less than well state,” the potions master assured him. “Some required counselling or calming potions. The staff decided to cancel classes for the remainder of the week to deal with the issues, so you will not be behind, brat.”

The fondness in the tone sent a rush of warmth through Harrison, but he pressed on, “What about my sister? And my friends?”

“I’m certain Miss Granger, and the various youths you surround yourself with on a daily basis will be here to pester you after lunch. We had to forbid them the room yesterday due to the investigation and because we were still uncertain of your state of health,” Severus scowled at the mention of the mixed group of students Harrison hung out with. “We will set wards, however, since the headmaster will announce your condition to the students at lunch.”

Harrison groaned. Of course he’d be the center of attention again. He really hated fame.

“Yes, yes,” the potions master spoke dismissively, “Your adoring fans await, but you will just have to be patient until Madam Pomfrey releases you.”

“Can she do it after curfew, sir?” Harrison turned big, pleading eyes on his teacher.

He ruffled the teen’s hair gently and chuckled, “I’ll see what I can do, brat.” The grin that split Harrison’s face warmed the potion master’s heart. He hoped he had more occasion to see it in the future.

Professor Snape’s prediction was accurate. Hermione burst into the infirmary after lunch, and Harrison found himself with a face full of hair, and an armful of sobbing witch. The boys gathered around, patting his back or shoulder carefully while he tried to soothe Hermione. Dean good naturedly laughed, and told Harrison it was time he dealt with a little of what they had while he was unconscious. Harry joked that if they hated it so much, perhaps they should trade places. All of them paled at the reminder, and talk turned to other things. They decided on a group animagus study session on Sunday so they could discuss the trial and practice at the same time. Madam Pomfrey shooed them away after an hour’s visit, and Harrison thanked her before dropping back into sleep. 

The next morning Headmaster Dumbledore, Professors McGonagall and Snape, and Hermione met in the infirmary to portkey to the ministry with Harrison and Madam Pomfrey. Sirius and Remus met them at the ministry and nearly smothered Harrison in hugs. Their group sat together to watch the trial, just off to the side of the defendants, along with the Weasley parents, and Bill and Charlie who had returned to England for the trial. Percy was the court scribe, and so was already required to be there. 

The trials were basically textbook. Madam Bones had the veritaserum confession with witnesses, confirmed eye witness accounts from the portraits, and the diagnostics from both Severus and Poppy. The wizengamot was appalled by the conduct of the two, and was pressing for the maximum sentence allowed. 

Unfortunately, since the goal of the attack hadn’t been immediate serious injury or death, even with the veritaserum indicating that was the eventual plan, they were only able to use the charge of assault, rather than attempted murder. Therefore, the wizengamot was voting on acquittal, which was laughable at best given that even if they’d had a law witch or wizard there would have been no denying the evidence, against five years minimum security in Azkaban, wands snapped, and probation for five years after prison. They’d be allowed to use magic, but their new wands would be heavily regulated, along with required check-ins with a protection officer. The vote for Ronald was quick and unanimous, no one wanted to vote against their only hope against Voldemort.

The vote for Ginevra took longer. Several members of the governing body were loudly opposed to sending a minor to Azkaban, even with the veritaserum confession. Chief Warlock Dumbledore, though he was not presiding over the trial due to his involvement as the headmaster, was the one to suggest an alternative. Ginevra would spend the first year of her sentence in Azkaban, and would then be removed to the permanent ward of St. Mungo’s to undergo the remaining years of her sentence in mental rehabilitation therapy. She was clearly delusional, convinced that Harry would marry her, and willing to harm him to ensure her desired outcome. She would not be allowed visitors during her sentence, but would have to remain secluded in St. Mungo’s for her own and others’ safety. When this adjustment was proposed, her vote was also unanimous.

With the sentencing complete, Madam Bones turned the two Weasley’s over to the waiting Aurors, and she along with Dumbledore supervised the snapping of the two wands prior to their transfer to Azkaban. Sirius and Remus were unwilling to let Harrison return to school, but by dint of Harrison’s sheer determination, Hermione’s careful application of logic to remind them that the culprits were now in prison and couldn't hurt Harrison any more, as well as Harrison’s desire to graduate with his classmates on time, the two teens were able to convince them to let him return with his peers. He promised to write them often and would see them at Easter.

Weeks passed, and things at school returned to normal. The multi-house friend group had morphed into a study group as all the seventh years were feeling the pressure of NEWTs, except Luna, who hadn’t felt pressure even during her OWLs and wouldn’t be taking her NEWTs until the following year, who continued to skip around with her head in the clouds, providing much needed comic relief when she spoke of her creatures.

Professor Kitty, as Blaise had jokingly called her so many months prior, and who had laughed the first time one of them accidentally called her that, had been pleased with the group’s progress. When asked, they all said they were explaining the process to Luna, things that helped them or didn’t work, and hearing all the things happening for all of them was giving them ideas of things to try for themselves. That was what convinced Professor McGonagall to allow Luna to practice with the group. If she was able to complete the transformation, perhaps she could do something similar with her classmates next year. McGonagall had supervised her taking the potion, along with the required ministry representative so she could practice. Luna began working with them, and was well on her way to being able to transform, a full year before her year-mates. 

Either way, the entire group was now in on the animagus practice and they had all made great strides. None had managed the full transformation yet, but they were all getting close. In one of these study sessions shortly before Easter, the group was meditating, trying to find the last little thing to push them into full forms. Harrison was so close he could almost taste it. He knew his bond with his animal was unique. Even though the others all had some level of occlumency, none had shields like his, or the same level of interaction with their mindscape that he had. He slipped into his mental home, expertly avoided the traps and made his way to the library. He sat in front of the picture of his form and scrutinized the image. He had tried transforming in other parts of his house, in different locations in the library, inside and outside of the painting. He just couldn’t pinpoint the one thing…

While he studied the painting, his eyes caught on the decorative frame. Tiny script was running around the outermost edge. Had he not been seated and staring so intently, he would never have noticed it. Focusing, he read the words embossed on the gilt wood:

_ I am the creator of my own destiny. I stand behind the things I do and say. As a creature of the earth, I am worthy of being loved and cherished by others. My worth is untarnished by my imperfections or the way others see me. I treat myself with love and respect. I am thankful for what my body can do. I accept myself for who I am. _

The words resonated with power. He thought about his form. The panther didn’t care what others thought. He knew his own strength and power. Maybe Harrison needed to accept himself exactly as he was, love himself. Maybe his own self-doubt was preventing him from making the shift. He sat a few minutes longer, fixing the words in his mind and then stood and stepped forward, entered the painting. 

As usual, his form jumped from its tree and padded over to nuzzle him. Harrison kept the words fixed in his head as he patted and rubbed the large head and body. He sat beneath the tree, and the panther rested its head in his lap. While slowly stroking it’s head, he spoke the words from the picture frame aloud.

“ _ I am the creator of my own destiny. I stand behind the things I do and say. As a creature of the earth, I am worthy of being loved and cherished by others. My worth is untarnished by my imperfections or the way others see me. I treat myself with love and respect. I am thankful for what my body can do. I accept myself for who I am. _ ”

He could feel power rising up within him, so he said it again. He was nearly drowning in power, but still hadn’t transformed, so he spoke the words a third time. 

Harrison had been standing in the Room of Requirement, where they had come to practice when he suddenly went rigid, magic swirling around him. None of his features appeared to be changing, though the others gathered around knowing something had happened. His mouth opened and words poured forth, stunning and empowering in their simplicity.

_ “I am the creator of my own destiny. I stand behind the things I do and say. As a creature of the earth, I am worthy of being loved and cherished by others. My worth is untarnished by my imperfections or the way others see me. I treat myself with love and respect. I am thankful for what my body can do. I accept myself for who I am.” _

As the sound died from the last word, Harrison’s body transformed, completely, into a panther. Bright emerald eyes stared up at them, and the distinctive lightning bolt slashed across it’s chest. As one, they all started cheering and patting the panther, crowding around him. The noise and increased sensitivity of his nose assaulted his senses and he crouched down, putting his front paws over his face, trying to drown it out. A huff of air and a feline whine left him, and Luna was the first to back away, pulling Neville with her. Hermione noticed them stepping away, and realized the problem. She pulled Dean and Draco away with her. Since Draco was holding on to Seamus, he came too. Blaise and Theo had stepped away as the others did, also realizing the senses of the panther must be more sensitive than Harrison was accustomed to. With the return of quiet, and more space between himself and his friends, Harrison was able to remove his paws from his face and paced slowly around the space, stopping to sniff at each of his friends. Deciding he had been a panther long enough, he retreated into his mind and thanked the panther, smoothly transitioning back into his human form.

The group was ecstatic, and they all set to work with renewed vigor, inspired by Harrison’s flawless transformation.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After many comments, I have decided to update chapters 1-10 to be in 3rd person perspective. The chapters have been updated and I am providing another new chapter as well.

Just before the Easter hols, McGonagall had held another check in session for the animagus class. All of Harrison’s friends had managed the transformation prior to that class, so they were all excused from future sessions, but would be alerted when they needed to attend for their registration with the Ministry. Happily preparing for the break, even with the large amounts of homework and rapidly approaching NEWTs, the larger friend group, which now always contained Dean and Seamus, was again in a magically expanded compartment, though Harrison hadn’t expanded it as much. Hermione was sitting in Dean’s lap, Draco was cuddled up with Seamus, though still staunchly denying anything was going on when with the Slytherins, Neville and Luna were engrossed in a copy of the Quibbler, with the smaller girl also perched in his lap. Blaise and Theo were wrapped up in a chess game, and Harrison was watching, dozing, and enjoying the general company and low level noise associated with being with his friends.

After a couple hours, when the Trolley Lady had returned them all to life by providing butterbeer, snacks, and candy, Harrison looked around the compartment solemnly, seeing everyone engaged in some activity, and directed himself to Theo.

“Hey, Theo,” he said quietly. Theo looked up from his magazine, and seeing the serious look on Harrison’s face, laid it aside. “You’re grandfather was one of the Dark Lord’s first Death Eaters, right? And your dad was one, too?”

Theo looked at Harrison carefully before deciding it was safe enough to answer, “...Yes. Why?”

“Well,” Harrison said, choosing his words carefully. “I was told Slytherins were evil, and the Dark Lord killed my parents, and he was a Slytherin. That he wanted to kill muggles and muggleborns. It made some sense, I suppose, he killed my mother after all…” He trailed off, wanting to get answers but unsure how to ask.

“You’re confused by why there hasn’t been much in the way of attacks or killing and he’s been back since you assisted in his resurrection at the end of fourth year,” Theo stated calmly, getting a glimmer of where Harrison was going with his thoughts. The two had previously had several conversations regarding things that were considered Dark, spell classifications, holidays, other wizarding traditions and rituals. Theo figured this was just more of the same.

“Well, yeah…” Harrison paused again, thinking of the attractive, but more importantly,  _ human _ version of the Dark Lord who had been present at Yule. “But really, I think I want to know the Dark’s goals.”

All the people in the compartment were quiet and listening to the conversation between the two now. 

“I mean, Draco told us a little at Yule,” Harrison waved a hand toward his sister, who was nodding, “and even though his grandfather and father were involved, Abraxas died so young, and Lucius didn’t really gain his spot in the inner circle until just before he fell before. I guess I just wondered if there was more to it than attacks and insanity, and going after fifteen-month old babies who might or might not be involved in a prophecy spouted by our crackpot divination teacher.”

Luna and Hermione snorted at his final statement, and the boys were biting back laughter. 

Draco and Theo were nodding. 

“There was more to it than that, actually,” Theo said once they had all calmed a bit. “ _ Some people _ ,” he cast a weathered eye at Draco, “like to say that the Dark Lord was all for blood supremacy and purebloods ruling and that sort of tripe.” 

Draco blushed, knowing that wasn’t the Dark’s true cause at all. “That was a cover, Theo, and you know it,” he said hotly.

“Yes, yes, Lucius spinning his political webs, I know.” Theo rolled his eyes, but continued. “What he really wanted was earlier detection and better secrecy. Preferably at the first sign of accidental magic, not right before a child’s eleventh birthday. It’s just not enough. Children grow up in houses where their parents don’t understand, and we lose so many because religion says witches are evil or parents think they are possessed by demons. Or they're given up to orphanages…”

“Like Tom…” Harrison whispered. Everyone looked at him strangely, not knowing a Tom, but they brushed it off as someone Harrison knew and moved on.

“If we began checking on them sooner and got the families under secrecy contracts as soon as the first accidental magic occurred, we could prevent most of that from happening. Children whose parents or guardians were dangerous could be removed to magical orphanages. I’m sure you noticed that most families only have one or two children, and that’s not because they only want that many. Most pureblood families would kill to have more, but that’s exactly what they’d be doing. The magical strain put on a woman’s body is too much, even with the assistance of the father’s magic, the baby is still pulling magic from the parents, mainly the mother. Most people just aren’t strong enough to provide enough magic for more than a couple kids. It’s why the Weasley’s are so reviled. They ignore magical traditions and yet have seven children.”

“The last two aren’t much to speak of…” Hermione said, getting a snort from Dean and Seamus.

“They lived with the Prewitts until the twins died in the first war,” Draco said. “The first five were born when they were still there. Molly and Arthur’s kids weren’t only pulling from them, they were pulling from all the remaining Prewitt family members. Other purebloods have tried it, having family members move in during pregnancy and such to help, but so far nothing conclusive has been documented. A few second or third pregnancies have gone smoother, but just as many ended in miscarriage, or the death of the mother.” Draco paused before deciding he could share without causing a problem, “My mother wanted to try it, but with Aunt Bella in prison and Aunt Andromeda disowned, Regulus dead, and then Sirius imprisoned and hating the family before then anyway…” he trailed off sadly. “She did get pregnant again once after me, but had a really dangerous miscarriage in her fifth month. She nearly died. Father wouldn’t let her try again.”

“That’s awful!” whispered Hermione, horrified. Dean patted her hand consolingly.

“Anyway, all that to say that lots of purebloods would be happy to adopt, perform blood adoptions or whatever to have more kids,” finished Theo. “And then the kids would be raised wizarding, which means they wouldn’t be falling back on their muggle customs and beliefs when they suddenly enter a world they know nothing about at eleven.”

“That actually sounds like a really great idea,” Harrison mused. “What about the secrecy bit?”

“Well, that’s easy. Muggles don’t like anything different from them. The various witch hunts and trials over the centuries have proved that. It’s unlikely a muggleborn going to a family event would cause a problem, but there’s nothing preventing the parents from telling other family members, and those people telling more people, and eventually people who don’t have wizarding family find out about it, and then what? More witch hunts,” he finished sadly.

“Oh, Merlin,” Hermione said. “That’s true… Muggles attack themselves for their skin color, or where they’re from, or their sexual orientation, or religious or a thousand other things...Magic would be just like that…”

Theo let them think for a bit before continuing. “And then there’s creatures. Lots of creatures get labeled as dark, Werewolves and Vampires spring to mind, and they really aren’t. They have the same core affinities and chance to be any type as the rest of us. It’s just because a few werewolves or vampires went rogue and they all got labeled that way.”

“The Dark Lord wants to help other creatures?” Hermione asked incredulously.

“Yes,” Theo said simply. “The creature restrictions are being handed down by the ministry. And who’s in charge of the lawmaking body? Dumbledore. Dumbledore is light and preaching that he wants rights for creatures, but even with his party in political power, it isn’t happening. It’s crap, and the creatures know it. That’s why he can’t get any creature support for the supposed war.”

“I had wondered…” Harrison said slowly. “Remus can’t get a job. I mean, he doesn’t need one, being married to Sirius and handling the Black estate since Sirius doesn’t care about money and all that...but he’s unemployable. He drifted from job to job in the muggle world until Dumbledore called him back our third year.”

Theo gave a small shrug and lifted his eyebrows as if to say ‘I told you so.’ He sighed and continued. “Well, anyway, the Dark wants to change that. Set up sanctuaries, safe places for them to be for full moons, or whatever. Blood banks, which I think is actually something from the muggle world?” he looked to Hermione, Harrison, and Dean for confirmation, and when all three nodded he went on, “Blood banks for the vampires, protected nesting grounds for Veela, unicorns, centaurs, etc. There are plans for almost every magical creature you can think that that inhabits this part of the world.”

“Wizarding traditions,” interjected Draco. “Those have been banned, which you know from your study before Yule.”

“Those too,” said Theo. “We want all magic to be freely able to practice. The only reason people go crazy using the Dark Arts is because they aren’t taught by people who know and understand the Dark Arts. Durmstrang teaches the Dark Arts and they have far less insanity in their population than we do.”

“I read about that first year,” Hermione said carefully. I didn’t believe it then, but I think I understand now.”

“Balanced curriculum is what we’re after,” Blaise said for the first time, contributing to the conversation. He shrugged when everyone looked at him surprised. “What? My mother is the Black Widow, an  _ assassin _ , and you thought we were neutral?” The group chuckled as Blaise continued. “All magical subjects should be taught. And students should be in neutral magic classes until their affinity can be determined, usually before fifth year, and then be in split classes where they learn the side of the arts specific to their affinity. With the appropriate teachers, everyone would be better prepared, and those of us with Dark affinities wouldn’t have to spend so much time out of school with tutors working to keep a handle on our magic when it’s only used for light magic in school.”

“It’s dangerous, is what it is,” Draco started, clearly gearing up for a rant. “We only get to use light magic, so those of us who are grey or dark have to work that much harder to control ourselves because we aren’t getting an outlet for our type of magic. If you make a dark magic affinity person angry, and they haven’t had a chance to use dark magic in a while, they could easily hurt you with accidental magic, even if they didn’t want to.” Draco turned to face Harrison head on. “One of our verbal sparring matches could have killed all of us if I had ever really gotten angry. Especially right before a holiday when I had been stuck for the entire time away from Dark Magic. I could have killed you accidentally, and it would be Dumbledore’s fault for restricting the magic taught at Hogwarts.” He huffed and crossed his arms. Seamus bumped shoulders with him trying to help him calm down. A small smile crossed Draco’s face and he snuggled back up to the Irishman.

“That’s…” Harrison started.

“Really concerning,” Hermione finished. The rest of the group nodded.

“Anything else?” asked Harrison.

“That’s really it,” Theo said after thinking about it for a minute. “The political pieces all tie in to one of those goals, and it was only because he was prevented from going the political route early on that it ever even turned into fighting. He tried it for twenty years before he realized that with Dumbledore in power, and him being the great Defeater-of-Grindlewald, nothing would ever change. Dumbledore likes his power too much,” he finished bitterly.

“Okay,” Harrison said. “Let me make sure I got everything. One - He’s not out to kill muggles and muggleborns, just wants to bring them into the magical world earlier and get them started on our traditions and culture while getting their families sworn to secrecy so we don’t wind up with more witch hunts on our hands. And if there are safety issues, get the kid in a magical orphanage, and possibly adopted by a family who can’t have anymore. Two - rights for creatures, all creatures and access to the things they need to live. Three - Wizarding culture. Getting the rituals and traditions off the banned list and back into practice so magic will flourish again. Four - a balanced magical curriculum so students learn neutral magic while their cores are developing, and then progress into their affinity, sometime around fifth year. This one is big because there are dangerous consequences for kids practicing lots of magic that isn’t their affinity without having an outlet for that affinity. That it?”

The three known Dark-affiliated teens exchanged looks and thought for a moment before nodding. “Yep, that’s it,” said Theo. “Doesn’t seem so terrible, now does it?” he finished wryly.

“No...it doesn’t,” said Harrison.

“The unmasked cobra leads the nest to prosperity with the acceptance of the basilisk and adder,” said Luna in her usual dreamy way. “I will join you, Harrison.” 

Harrison looked confused, but smiled, “Thanks, Luna, but I don’t really have anything for you to join…”

She merely returned her attention to the magazine in her lap. Neville’s arms were still around her and he shrugged.

“For what it’s worth,” he spoke softly, “I’d rather follow your choice than Dumbledore’s.”

“If you decide the Dark is where we belong, of course I’ll go with you, brother,” Hermione smiled. 

Dean and Seamus had been best friends and could communicate wordlessly. They exchanged glances, and nodded. “We’ll follow you, too, Harrison,” they both said. 

“Geez, Harry,” Draco said playfully, “Look at you turning into a baby Dark Lord. Your first minions,” he said dramatically with his hands clasped over his heart, fluttering his eyelashes at him, “I’m so proud.” He fake wiped his eyes. Seamus lightly punched his shoulder while the rest of the group laughed.    
  


Harrison rolled his eyes and they all returned to their previous pursuits. Just before the end of the trip, Harrison spoke again.    
  


“Hey you guys?” He said cautiously. The entire group looked up at him and Harrison nodded to the other Slytherins. “One of you think you could get me a meeting with the Dark Lord?”

Hermione’s eyes widened, but she said nothing. Luna giggled, and Neville shrugged when Harrison looked at them strangely. 

Draco, Blaise, and Theo exchanged looks. “I think we could probably arrange something,” Theo finally decided.

“If you can, send me an owl with the details. I’m free all vacation. Since we don’t have a wizarding ritual to do this time, we’re not planning anything important. Just homework.”

When the train stopped in London, the group gave their hugs and said their goodbyes, dispersing to their families.

\----------

The information Thomas Gaunt received from no less than three of his followers on the first day of the Hogwarts Easter holidays was expectedly unexpected. He had hoped his followers' children would be able to open the Potter heir’s eyes to the situation surrounding their world, but hadn’t expected it would yield fruit so quickly. And yet three reports had come in, Theodore Nott the youngest had sent a request through his grandfather, the Zabini heir had sent information through his mother, the Dark Lord’s best assassin, and Lucius had come directly to him with word from young Draco. All three spoke of a conversation centering on the Dark’s ideals and a plea from the vaunted savior of the light for a meeting with himself. 

He mused over the information for a day before calling for Lucius and Draco to attend him. They came, Draco somewhat fearful of having been summoned to the Dark Lord’s presence personally, but he represented his house well. Once assured that the Dark Lord had no plans whatsoever of harming the young Mr. Potter, Draco happily explained the conversation from the train as well as several other smaller conversations regarding magical classifications, rituals, and holidays the group had previously. Pleased with the information, he requested an owl and sent a letter, written in Parseltongue to the teen in question.

He received an affirmative reply and was now waiting somewhat impatiently for the boy to arrive. He had called Severus and Lucius to attend the meeting, hidden, and they would discuss it after. A house elf popped in a few minutes before their scheduled late evening meeting time, announcing the Lord Potter, Heir Black was in attendance. 

Thomas rose from his seat as the door opened. Harrison really was an attractive man. His form had filled out now that he hadn’t been forced to fight for his life quite so often. He still had a rather androgynous look with his longer hair and svelte figure. His shorter stature contributed to his rather delectable appearance. He shifted as his mind drifted over a few of the dreams he had the pleasure of watching, and made to sit, gesturing for the teen to sit as well.

“Welcome, Mr. Potter-Black,” Thomas offered.

“Thank you for seeing me,” he said, unsure of how to address the man who was the Dark Lord seated in front of him now that he wasn’t under the rather dubious protection of the family holiday truce.

“You may call me Thomas, Harrison,” the man purred. 

“Thomas, then,” Harrison replied respectfully. 

Lucius and Severus were cataloguing his reactions and body language to assist their lord with analyzing the conversation after.

“So young Theodore Nott has enlightened you about our goals, and you find yourself interested, then?” Thomas opened the conversation straight to the matter at hand. Harrison might be a Slytherin now, but had been a Gryffindor for six years, and Thomas certainly knew how to play to his audience.

Harrison nodded. “I find myself in agreement with your goals, yes. However I have some concerns.”

Thomas leaned forward, and folded his hands on the desk. “I’m listening…”

“You were doing things politically until you were blocked by Dumbledore,” Harrison began and Thomas nodded. “Something happened though. I don’t know what, and I don’t really care, except you went after a fifteen-month old baby on the word of a crackpot divination teacher, who wasn’t even a teacher at the time the supposed prophecy was spoken.”

Thomas leaned back in his chair and regarded his young guest carefully. “So I did,” he finally responded neutrally.

“I like your goals, enough to support your cause, but I refuse to follow a madman who hears a portion of a prophecy and goes after children,” Harrison stated, outwardly calm, but inwardly extremely nervous. Thomas felt the trickle of nerves through their bond, and a small smile touched his lips.

“I can understand your concern,” he began regally. “With you on my side, there would be no need to attack children, as your political power, especially as the heir to two seats on the Wizengamot would remove much of Dumbledore’s apparent power. He has been using your seats, you know.”

“I am aware,” Harrison spoke blandly. “That will not be the case after this school year. I just didn’t want to take them while still under his control at school.”

Thomas nodded. “Intelligent.” He waited a few moments, and asked, “anything else you would wish of our affiliation?”

“I won’t take the mark,” Harrison said quickly. He flashed a wry smirk and pushed his hair to the side. “I’ve already got a mark from you.”

Thomas chuckled, a warm sound that not many had heard. “Fair enough.”

“Also, I’d really prefer you stop trying to kill me at every turn,” Harrison said wistfully. He sighed, “This year has been really nice not having to fight for my life all the time.”

“Of course not, Harrison. You are of no use at all to me dead,” he chuckled when Harrison allowed a small smile to grace his pleasingly plump, red lips. “You will join my cause, provide political backing in the form of your two seats on the Wizengamot, will not be marked, and will not be a target. The terms are acceptable.”

“Oh,” Harrison suddenly remembered the odd bit from the train when the others said they’d follow him. “I might actually be bringing a few other people with me…”

“Really now?” Thomas said. The students hadn’t mentioned that part.

“Well, it was a little odd, and started by a girl that’s...rather...different, but I think they’ll come with me,” Harrison tried to explain. “You already have Draco, Blaise, and Theo, but my sister Hermione, her boyfriend Dean Thomas, his best friend Seamus Finnegan, Luna Lovegood, and Neville Longbottom all said they’d rather follow my choice than Dumbledore’s,” he shrugged.

“Ah, so the Potter-Longbottom alliance will hold, but will shift Dark. This is rather wonderful news, Harrison,” Thomas said pleased at this new development. 

Lucius and Severus were shocked that Neville, who had been so viciously wronged by the Dark would be interested. But then Harrison had been as well, and yet here he was, parlaying with the Dark Lord himself.

“I require nothing further of you at this time, Harrison,” Thomas stood, indicating the end of their meeting. “Though I am certain you can reach me through many channels if you find a need.”

Harrison nodded once in understanding before the two shook hands on the deal. Harrison gave a brief, though respectful bow and exited the room. The group listened to his retreating footsteps as a house elf led him back to the floo, and when they were certain he was gone, cast a number of privacy wards allowing Lucius and Severus to drop their masking charms.

“He certainly seemed truthful,” stated Lucius when they were all seated with tumblers of whisky in hand. 

“Ambient legilimency didn’t register anything...dishonest,” Severus decided. “There was an odd feeling at one point, my lord,” Severus’ brow furrowed as he reviewed the memory in his head. “When you leaned forward, my lord? And laughed?”

“I know exactly what that was, Severus,” Thomas said with a genuine smile crossing his face. “Do not trouble yourself.”

Severus looked a little confused, as did Lucius, but both dropped it and moved on.

“”He brings quite a lot to the table…” Thomas mused. “The child of prophecy, Light’s Golden Boy, two seats on the Wizengamot, plus the alliance with Longbottom when the boy takes over for his grandmother.”

“Augusta is likely to retire as soon as Heir Longbottom is out of school, my lord,” Lucius stated confidently. “She has made no secret of the fact that she is tired, and ready to move on to her small countryside cottage, and allow the new Lord Longbottom to take the reigns of the family.”

“Very good, then,” Thomas said. “Then they are both likely to be in the first session after the summer recess.” He paused, enjoying thoughts of what all they might be able to accomplish by removing Dumbledore’s usage of two seats, which had got him the Chief Warlock position, and the use of three new seats for the Dark. It was a pleasing image. “What of the others he mentioned, Severus?”

“Hermione Granger, muggleborn, now blood and magical sister to Heir Potter-Black. Dean Thomas, Gryffindor, presumed muggleborn. Seamus Finnegan, Gryffindor, half-blood, no specific standing or political power. Luna Lovegood...she’s the one he described as rather different. The girl comes out saying the strangest things, but is quite competent in her school work. Ravenclaw sixth year, compared the rest being in seventh, pureblood.”

“She’s the heiress to the Lovegood seat on the Wizengamot as well,” Lucius put in, knowing Severus was less aware of the political side of pureblood families.

“Ah, so even another seat possibly, though maybe not for a few more years,” he mused.

“Not necessarily, my lord,” Lucius spoke. “Xenophilius doesn’t sit in the seat, his wife did before she died in a potions accident. I’m unsure if the heiress is betrothed, but if so, her fiancé would be eligible to sit until she is of age, or could be given full usage should the chit decide not to participate in politics herself.”

“Find out, Lucius,” Thomas commanded. “I want to know if that’s a fourth seat we can count on, and how soon it might be in play.”

“Yes, my lord,” replied Lucius.

“You’re dismissed, Lucius,” Thomas said. “Severus, stay.” Both men bowed, and Lucius left the room.

“Severus,” Thomas smiled at the professor. 

“I have the memories for you, my lord,” the potions master spoke quickly, knowing what his lord was after. 

“Indeed, we will review them momentarily.” He pinned the man with a fierce red stare. “You understand that he will be extremely important now that he has come to us willingly?”

Severus nodded.

“It may be beneficial to both of us…” Thomas mused, relaxing back into his chair. “No matter, the memories.”

The spent the next two hours watching memory after memory of Severus’ time with Harrison in occlumency. They had seen his growing discontent with Dumbledore as the man continued to ignore the teen, and Harrison’s growing knowledge of the Dark. They also saw several dreams the teen had, all of which featured Severus and the two of them in rather...compromising situations. But shockingly, Thomas was also present in a majority of them, which made his thoughts swirl. If they could seduce the teen, bind him to them... _ Share him… _

“Severus!” the Dark Lord snapped as they exited the pensieve. 

“Yes, my lord,” he lowered his dark eyes as he bowed, slightly ashamed of his physical reaction to seeing the dreams again in the memory. His erection was rather noticeable, though he hoped the desk was affording him some safety from the scrutiny of his lord’s eyes. 

“You have seen he is clearly interested in you, and in our previous meeting, you indicated a preference for him as well,” the man laid out the situation plainly. “Is that still the case?”

“Yes, my lord,” Severus responded promptly.

“I have been observing his dreams. Since Yule as we previously discussed,” Thomas deigned to explain. “I haven’t seen all his dreams, nor have I participated in any other than the first, during the Yule break. However it seems he has been dreaming of me as well.”

“Yes, my lord…” the professor responded slowly, unsure of where his master was going.

“How do you feel about me, Severus?” Thomas suddenly switched tracks.

“My lord?” Severus asked, startled, somewhat fearful, and definitely confused.    
  


“Oh, get it off it, man, I’m not going to curse you,” Thomas said, some of his true personality shining through. “Do you find me attractive?”

“Umm…” Severus was entirely at a loss.

“Never mind, you clearly haven’t thought about it at all,” Thomas waved the question away as unimportant to his actual goal. “Would you be opposed to... _ sharing _ ?”

“Sharing?” the dark eyed man echoed slowly. “Sharing...Harrison?”

Thomas nodded sharply once.

“Sharing Harrison...with you, my lord?” He finally wrapped his thoughts around what the Dark Lord’s intent could be.

“Yes, Severus,” Thomas rolled his eyes.

“Oh,” Severus was silent for several minutes, thinking over things. “I think I would find that... _ acceptable _ , my lord,” he finished, infusing his voice with a slight purr and looking over his lord as if seeing him as a man for the first time.

Thomas returned the look with interest. He had always found the male form attractive, and Severus was very fit. The thought of the smaller teen between them… He had to adjust himself to hide his growing erection.Thomas cleared his throat, having noticed that Severus’ erection was still prominent, though he took care not to call attention to it as his own was rather noticeable as well. 

“Clearly,” he waved a hand elegantly at nothing, “we are both attracted to him. And not repulsed by each other…” 

“Yes, my lord,” Severus replied. “I am a top, my lord. I have no desire to bottom whatsoever,” he said in the interest of full disclosure.

“As am I,” Thomas stated. “But in all these dreams, we are the dominant figures. Harrison appears to be completely submissive. Perhaps it will not be a problem. Provided his dreams are a realistic representation of his preference, do you think we could come to an amicable arrangement?” he questioned. “Should Harrison be amenable, of course.”

Severus nodded slowly, “I think we could, my lord.” Twin smirks appeared on both men’s faces as they thought of all the delectable things they could do with Harrison, and even with each other.

“In that case,” said Thomas, leaning forward once again, “I have something for us to do…”


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink(s) present in this chapter:   
> Threesome, Nipples, Fellatio, Anal Fingering, Rimming, Anal Sex, Double Penetration  
> If these bother you, skip the portion marked with Kink Warning!

“I had thought about attempting to manipulate these dreams of Harrison’s before, similar to the attack his fifth year, but the power it took was enormous and given the content of his current dreams, unnecessary,” Thomas began conversationally. “Since you are also an accomplished legilimens, and capable of exerting your occlumency barriers at the same time, our  _ combined _ power might make the drain on each of us easier to handle.”

“So you want to...borrow my power to actively access Harrison’s dreams?” Severus asked to confirm.

“Not exactly,” Thomas responded. “I wish to combine our power and  _ send _ us in a dream to Harrison. One in which we can actively participate.”

Severus looked shocked by the idea. “Is that even possible, my lord?”

Thomas rolled his eyes. “Have I ever had a magical idea which didn’t, Severus?” He scoffed. “Attacking the boy as a child does NOT count. He was a threat and eliminating him had nothing to do with my knowledge or application based on all the research and study I have accomplished since then.” He shook his head and continued, “And drop the ‘my lord.’ We’re embarking on a potential triad relationship with the same teenager. You may call me by my name. I certainly don’t want to hear the subservience from you in bed.” A smirk crossed his features at a slightly different application of the appellation.

“Just from Harrison, then,” Severus smirked back. “I must admit, that detention dream of his has made the brat saying ‘Professor’ in class take on a whole new connotation in my head from time to time.”

Thomas chose not to comment, but rather continued outlining his plan. “In order for this to work the way I envision it, you will need to perform legilimency on me.” He pierced his most faithful with a hard, uncompromising stare. “I will lower my barriers for this purpose, but should you attempt to wander unrelated to this task, I will not hesitate to punish you. We may find ourselves in a relationship in the future, and I’m certain, should that occur, things from our past will become common knowledge. It is not necessary now, however, and I will not tolerate a breach of my privacy.”

“Understood...Thomas,” Severus hesitated over the new mode of address. He had unwillingly used it during Yule when it was imperative to hide the man’s identity, but outside of that, had never before wanted or been permitted to use the Dark Lord’s given name.

Thomas nodded sharply and returned to his explanation. “Once you have entered my mind, you will be brought to my personal mindscape. We will reside mentally within this space for the duration of the dream-share. The link I have with Harrison rests in that room, so we should be able to access the connection and therefore join and participate in any dream he may currently have. Depending on how well our power combines, and the strength of Harrisons resting occlumency barriers, we may be able to actively send him a dream to participate in rather than just manipulating one of his.”

Severus nodded his understanding of the situation. “I have a possible suggestion for what we could send, or add to the manipulation of the dream, Thomas.”

His lord - and possible boyfriend? - raised an eyebrow at the man. 

“One of the potions in Slytherin’s book, which I have made on my own, but not yet with Harrison is a...pleasure enhancing potion. It is topical, and when used on the skin, it is nearly immediately absorbed, causing tingles and more intense sensation the longer it is left on the skin.”

“That sounds intriguing,” Thomas mused.

“It does get better,” Severus added and continued when the man nodded. “It must be sucked back out of the skin. From the notations in the book, pouring it on and sucking it out requires the least amount of suction. Licking appears to be enough to remove it even. Lightly rubbing it across the skin, “he demonstrated by running a hand down his arm with no pressure behind it,” requires about as much suction as drinking through a straw. Licking will help with the sensation, but is not enough to remove it entirely.” 

The Dark Lord's eyes had widened during this explanation, clearly thinking about all the wonderful ways they could torment their - hopefully theirs! - teen. Severus cleared his throat, thinking arousal looked good on the man in front of him, and continued. 

“Rubbing the potion into the skin, purposefully, like in massage, is particularly intense. It seems the heat produced allows the potion to be absorbed much deeper and intensifies the tingling sensation,” Severus pointed out the increased effects. “The amount of suction required to remove the potion in this instance is particularly intense, something like attempting to suck a milkshake through a muggle coffee stirring straw.”

Thomas was flushed red thinking of the ramifications of that potion for them. “I will want that when we actually have the boy, Severus.”

“Of course,” Severus said blandly. “May I also offer that the text seemed particularly...pleased...when describing the last of the effects?”

“Which is?” Thomas drawled. 

“If you utilize the potion in an area where it cannot be sucked out…” he trailed off allowing the red eyed man’s imagination to wander before pulling him back to the present, “inside the anus, perhaps? The sensation is particularly intense as licking is minimal relief and it does not dissipate fully on it’s own for at least an hour.”

“So you could pour it in or use it as lubrication and it would be rubbed further and further in as you continued…” Thomas breathed, “increasing the sensation...sensitivity...Good Merlin, yes. We will use this for the dream, and as I said, I will want that potion for use once we have the boy in our arms.”

General plan decided, the two made themselves comfortable in plush armchairs facing one another, and Severus began the process, whispering, “Legilimens.”

He fell into the Dark Lord’s mind, immediately finding himself in an office very similar to the one his physical body was in. The man was waiting for him, and took his hand. Thomas hissed at a painting of a snake, clearly some sort of password when Severus heard a click, and together, they opened it. Behind the painting was a rope of magic. It was the bright pulsing green of the Avada Kedavra, the same color as Harrison’s brilliant eyes. Each man reached out with the hand that wasn’t grasped by the other and grabbed the rope. 

Suddenly, they were falling, being pulled, like the sensation of apparition and portkey travel combined. They landed in what Severus immediately recognized as Harrison’s mindscape. They were in the entry hall, rather than the dungeon Severus had expected them to be in. Keeping their hands linked, Severus carefully guided them through the mindscape, expertly avoiding traps and tricks to make his way to the boy’s room, pulling his lord behind him. The mental form of the boy was curled up in his bed, sound asleep. He didn’t appear to be dreaming at the moment, so they set about mentally waking him by plying him with sexual pleasure.

Severus produced several bottles of the potion from hidden pockets in his robes. Since he and Thomas knew what the potion did, it wouldn’t matter that Harrison would be clueless… well, until he experienced it for himself. Thomas used the time to gently remove the blankets from the sleeping teen, and get him arranged, slowly and carefully, on his back. They were both pleased to note his mental form slept naked, and hoped that was also the case in the real world.

  
  


***************

**KINK WARNING**

Close your eyes here.

***************

Severus carefully uncorked one of the phials, and poured a small measure on each of Harrison’s nipples. He didn’t touch or otherwise do anything with it, merely let the potion sink into the pink flesh. He handed the remainder of the bottle to Thomas, who was far too impatient to wait. He upended the contents over the sleeping boy’s member, allowing the tingles to set in for a few moments, hardening the teen’s cock quickly. 

While the potion was still thick on the skin, he slowly began fisting Harrison’s cock, his hand working up and down, up and down, slowly rubbing the potion into the boy’s member. Harrison was beginning to make some sounds, moving a little at the sensations assaulting him. As his tiny mewls and whimpers turned to moans, and his eyes began to flutter, indicating his presence waking inside the dream. As his eyes finally fluttered open, Thomas lowered his head and, while he continued fisting the now throbbing cock in his hand, he also wrapped his lips around the flushed red tip, licking and sucking on it like a lollipop.

Severus observed the two for a few moments, locking eyes with Harrison. The teen was squirming a bit and began to gasp a little as his brain finally recognized the sensation in his nipples over the cacophony of sensation from his cock. Severus smirked, and immediately lowered his head to the hardened pink nubs, licking them gently. Harrison moaned, and started breathily pleading for more. The professor complied, nibbling lightly and nipping gently at the peaks with his teeth. When Harrison’s moaning and pleading increased, he applied himself further and began sucking them, alternating between fingertips on one, and mouth on the other to draw out the pleasurable torment a little longer. He finally applied enough suction to actually begin removing the potion and Harrison was  _ very  _ receptive to the dark man’s actions. He was writhing on the bed wantonly, begging for the two men to continue touching him.

Thomas hissed a bit of parsel around the teens cock and Harrison nearly jumped out of his skin at the fluttering of the man’s tongue on his weeping cock. He came without any warning, but Thomas merely smirked as he began lapping up the cum that had escaped his mouth.

Harrison was still groaning, whimpering, attempting to thrust his hips to get more friction where he desired it. Thomas’ strong hands held his hips down as he slowly began licking the still hard cock. Severus used the green-eyed teen’s distraction with Thomas’ mouth, and opened another vial of the potion. This one he poured over the boy’s balls, throwing the vial to the side. He immediately bent to begin sucking it off, while Thomas increased his suction on Harrison’s cock. The two were sucking the potion out of his most sensitive skin, and Harrison didn’t last much longer. He came again, this time managing to warn them, but they both pulled back, allowing his cum to paint his own flesh. 

Harrison was panting at the quick orgasms, and groaned as both men began licking his cum off his skin. He was pliant under their touch, floating in complete bliss. Using his state to their advantage, they quickly turned him over, eager to become acquainted with his delectable entrance. Severus was kneading his ass, placing light kisses over his back. Thomas had stepped away, retrieving another bottle of the potion for the next part. 

Thomas offered the bottle to Severus, who poured a small amount on his finger. He rubbed the tight opening, and eased by the potion, slid a single finger inside. Harrison moaned at the intrusion, but his hips worked a bit, and he settled back, enjoying the attention. Severus continued to work the muscle, and after two more fingers, also lightly coated in the potion, Harrison was wriggling and incoherent pleas for …  _ something _ were dripping from the teen’s red lips.

The rosebud, empty and red, trying to clench on anything, was too much for the men’s control. Thomas grabbed the bottle as Severus swiftly parted Harrison’s cheeks, spreading the hole open to their burning gaze. Thomas poured the entire contents of the bottle down the boy’s opening, and plunged his fingers in after, chasing the potion and rubbing it into the sensitive internal walls of the teen.

Harrison was nearly screaming with need, the sensation so slowly intensified by Severus’ careful stretching had rocketed into the stratosphere with the potion being poured inside him and then ruthlessly rubbed into him. Thomas paid particular attention to his prostate, gathering potion on his fingertips and forcing it into the pleasurable nub. He continued until he could feel only the slick remains of the potion coating the teen, and then slowly withdrew his fingers. 

Harrison was crying at the stimulation, begging for more, fingers, tongues, cocks, anything to alleviate the ever building sensation inside him. The two men smirked, and Severus deferred to his lord, stepping back, and allowing the man to have the teen first. He handed over another bottle of potion, which Thomas used to coat his cock before quickly sliding into the unresisting teen.

Harrison screamed his pleasure at the hot, hard length penetrating him. He bucked and writhed as Thomas impaled him on his weeping cock. No relief was forthcoming for the teen as Thomas ruthlessly thrust into the boy’s tight entrance. Harrison came, his clenching muscles all but wringing the orgasm from the man taking him. Thomas groaned and nearly collapsed on the boy, but managed to roll away without squishing him.

Severus took that as his cue, and stepped between his Head Boy’s still-spread legs. He also lubed his cock with the potion, sliding into Harrison easily. He screamed again at the second intrusion so soon after coming, but was quickly thrown back into the maelstrom of sensation. He was unable to do anything other than lay there and take it as the potions master fucked him. He had thought both men would take their pleasure in him hard and fast, but Severus was tormenting him by setting a slow and steady pace. It went on forever before the man finally came, his hot cum splashing around the boy’s insides. 

Thomas had watched the progression, and the remnants of the potion and the visual stimulation of the other two had stoked the embers of his passion back to a bright flame. When Severus moved, he knelt between the boy’s legs and pressed his lips to the abused bud. He pressed kisses all over it before switching to his tongue, laving the hole with the flat then gently exploring it with the tip. He persisted for several minutes before his cock protested at being ignored, when he lined up and pushed into the teen once again. He was less manic this time, more controlled. The first haze of lust over his once-arch nemesis had waned and he was able to concentrate on Harrison this time. He pounded the boy’s prostate, exacerbating the sensations provided by the potion. And this time, when pleasure overwhelmed the teen, he was able to hold back, continuing to thrust into him, extending the orgasm and nearly causing Harrison to black out from the overload of pleasure. 

When the boy was a complete puddle, pliant, and entirely at his mercy, he lifted a hand, and motioned for Severus to join him. Severus cocked an eyebrow, but laid on his back on the bed, assisting Thomas to lift the limp teen to lay on his chest. Harrison opened one eye as he was moved, but decided, as it was a dream, and he was enjoying it too much to care, he would make no sound of protest.

Thomas used one hand to slowly stroke Severus’s dick. He used the other to begin working fingers alongside his own cock. Once he had all his fingers surrounding his member, he removed them, and guided Severus’ cock to Harrison’s entrance. Rubbing against his own, the second member slid slowly into the boy sandwiched between them. Harrison’s breath hitched as they slowly worked the second cock inside him. Tears welled up in his eyes, but Severus wiped them away before they could spill. 

Once both men were fully seated to the hilt in their teen, they set a languid pace, one pulling out as the other pushed in. Harrison was stretched beyond anything he had ever felt before, and the continued stimulation to his already abused prostate, and the effects of the potion had him squirming and pleading for release. The two men disregarded his pleas, focusing on drawing out all their pleasure as long as possible. When their breath started to hitch, and both were panting both with exertion and pleasure, the two dominant males exchanged a glance and both started pounding into the teen at the same time. The dual tips pushing into him and battering his prostate sent Harrison up and over, throwing him off a most pleasurable cliff. He screamed his release, and the feel of him coming set off the other two. Both men climaxed, their cum pulsing out, mixing inside the teen. 

They laid together catching their breath, allowing the sweat on their skin to cool and dry. Thomas pulled out slowly, trying not to hurt the teen. Severus kept Harrison’s gaze pinned with his own as he too gently eased out of his now very swollen entrance. 

***************

**END KINK NOTICE**

You can open your eyes now.

***************

“Thank you,” said Harrison, the first words spoken outside of passion as the connection wavered and the two men found themselves back in Thomas’ mind. Severus found himself being gently forced out of the Dark Lord’s head, and blinked rapidly when he was back inside his own mind. The two men stared at each other for several minutes in silence, each thinking over the dream they had just participated in. 

“That was…” Severus began.

“I know,” Thomas finished. 

The two nodded. Thomas waved an elegant hand toward Severus, dismissing him. Severus carefully adjusted himself, catching the furtive glance his lord gave his crotch with an internal smirk, bowed to the man, and left.

\--------

The next morning, Harrison woke feeling deliciously refreshed. He had a productive meeting with the Dark Lord where no curses were thrown, and without the protection of family. He had a relaxing soak in the bath. His eyes flew open as he recognized the other reason for his positive feelings upon waking...He had a wild sex dream about his potions professor and the Dark Lord. Good Merlin, what was wrong with him!

He called for Kreacher to come attend to his room while he made his way to the en-suite for a shower. His body could still feel the remnants of the actions in the dream, and he was a little sore. The pleasure was totally worth it however. He thought long and hard during his shower, and decided he had to talk to Hermione.

After breakfast, he grabbed his sister before she could disappear into the library to work on homework and pulled her into his bedroom. He set all the locking and privacy wards he could think of, including the wards specifically for the Heir Black. He also set a proximity ward to tell him if Remus or Sirius got close to his room. He was taking no chances with any of the information he was about to share.

“I think I’m in love,” he whispered into the bedding after he flopped face first onto his bed.

“I’m sorry, what?” Hermione asked, looking confused. Apparently she hadn’t heard his impulsive declaration.

“I said, I think I’m in love,” he turned his head to face the girl so she could hear him.

“Well of course you are, Harrison,” Hermione said exasperatedly. “I knew that ages ago. Why all the concern and secrecy about it?”

“Yeah, but…” Harrison trailed off and scrubbed his face with his hands. “I think he might like me back.”

“Really?” Hermione said, excited to be getting some details.

Harrison blushed, and then sighed. “So….I’ve been having these dreams,” he finally hedged. Hermione rolled her eyes, but motioned for him to continue. “Well, Severus said I could call him by his first name in occlumency lessons, and I have, but it makes the dreams more realistic.”

“Ooooo,” his sister gushed, grabbing his hands. “Tell me more!”

“Well...I tried the whole hiding in plain sight thing we talked about?” Hermione nodded so Harrison continued, “And then he found the book I stashed the dreams in, inside my mindscape.”

Hermione’s eyes widened.

“He didn’t say anything about it afterward, and I know he saw more than one, and oh, they were so explicit, Hermione!” Harrison wailed.

“Well…” Hermione sat in thought for a few moments before asking, “How does that lead you thinking he might like you too? And Merlin does that sound childish…”   
  


Harrison laughed a bit, “Yeah, it does. But well, when he pulled out of my mind, even though he didn’t say anything, he had a little...problem...well, not so little really…”

Hermione blushed, smacked his shoulder lightly, and then giggled, “Harrison James Potter-Black! You gave our teacher a boner!!!”

Harrison blushed this time, and scrunched his face up cutely when he nodded. “He’s been touching me more, too. Little things like putting his hand on my back when we walk from his office to the potions lab, though we haven’t been in there much. Or holding my hand a bit too long when he helps me up if I fall over during his legilimency attacks.”

“Certainly sounds like he might…” Hermione mused.

“He looks at me now, Hermione,” Harrison said earnestly. “Eye contact that has nothing to do with legilimency and occlumency. He listens when I speak and really looks at me.”

“Oh, Harrison,” Hermione nearly whined, “I don’t want you to get your hopes up only to have them dashed, but it definitely seems like he could be interested. What if he’s only after...you know…”

Harrison paled dramatically, “what if he only wants me for sex? Merlin, I hadn’t thought of that…”

“I don’t think he would be like that,” his sister hastened to reassure, “It’s just...what if? I don’t want you to get hurt.”

Harrison nodded. 

“And there’s more…” Harrison finally said after they had been sitting in silence a few minutes.

She turned to look at him searchingly.

“Those dreams?” He asked. She nodded. “Well...sometimes it isn’t just Severus.”

His sister’s eyes widened. “You mean like...you take him too?”

“NO!” Harrison almost shouted. “No, I’m definitely a bottom, 100%, entirely.” He nodded sharply before he continued, “No, what I mean is, sometimes...and it’s getting more often, there’s another person with us.”

“A threesome!” Hermione squealed. “Oh, every girl’s dream...a threesome of hot guys…” She fanned herself with her hand, and winked at her blushing brother. “So what’s the problem, you’re probably just projecting or fantasizing or something. You’ve been after Professor Snape forever.”

“That’s the thing…” Harrison continued. “It’s always the same extra guy, and they do things to me, Hermione… Merlin, some of the things they’ve done…” Color was flooding his face and Hermione’s eyes widened. “You would not believe it if I told you, ‘Mione. But Merlin, is the sex amazing.”

Hermione squealed again, pulling his hands away from his flaming red face. “You think you might feel...something...more? For this other guy? More than Professor Snape? Or... _ with _ Professor Snape.”

“Merlin’s pants, Hermione, quit saying Professor Snape like that!” Harrison choked out. “And with, Hermione, with him. Slytherin preserve me, but I want both of them!” he cried.

“Ok,” Hermione said calmly, “so approach the other guy? Can you approach the other guy? He’s not married is he?”

“No, no, nothing like that…” Harrison said, waving his hands in front of him, before dropping limply on his back, staring at the ceiling. “But it’s probably worse. Probably. Yeah, definitely worse.”

“Ok…” she said slowly, focusing on his face. “So…”

“It’s Thomas Gaunt,” he whispered.

“That associate of Mr. Malfoy’s?” she asked. He nodded. “Well, he’s older, probably older than Professor Snape, but wizards live much longer than muggles. That sort of thing is less of a deal than it would be in the muggle world. So what’s the problem? That doesn’t sound worse than him being married.”

Harrison shook his head. He didn’t think he could tell her.

“Harrison,” Hermione stated sharply. “Harrison, you pulled me up here to talk, and I know you need to talk about this, so talk,” the girl ordered.

“Don’t freak out?” Harrison sat up, pleading. “Please don’t freak out?”

Hermione looked concerned but nodded anyway.

Harrison looked around the room as if checking for intruders or listening paintings. He cast another silencing bubble around the room, and then a second one around the bed.

“Harrison, you are beginning to scare me,” Hermione stated calmly, trying to reign in her brother’s fluctuating emotions.

Slightly more secure in the extra layers of silencing, and hoping they would hold through whatever screaming he was about to set off, he closed his eyes, leaned over and whispered in her ear, “Thomas Gaunt is the human form of Lord Voldemort.”

…

…

Total silence greeted his words. He leaned back slowly, and cracked open an eye, slowly reaching for his wand in case Hermione was on the verge of cursing him, and saw her staring into space. He waved a hand in front of her eyes to see if she would react.

“Huh,” she finally said.

“That’s it?” Harry said, perversely feeling somewhat cheated out of a Hermione Explosion.

“Well, if he were interested, it could certainly fix a few things,” she finally said. Harrison just looked confused, so she continued. “Think about it. If he were with you, he wouldn’t be trying to kill you...well...with pleasure, maybe,” she said wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. Harrison blushed, but she plowed on, convinced she had the right view of things, “He wouldn’t be trying to kill you, so the prophecy wouldn’t matter anymore. You’d both be deliberately ignoring it. Sure, you might have the power to defeat him or kill him or vanquish him or whatever, but so what? Doesn’t actually say you have to. Only that if you do try, one of you will kill the other.”

Harrison nodded, he hadn’t thought of it like that before.

“He hasn’t been nearly so insane or murderous this time around,” she went on, blithely ignoring her brother in the whirl of thoughts consuming her mind. “Maybe the presence of your blood helped him?” She shrugged, “Anyway, it doesn’t matter. If he had the light’s golden boy on his side, there wouldn’t be a further need for bloodshed. Your popularity would take care of most of the light sheep, his word is basically law to the Dark, and between the two of you, you probably hit most of the neutrals as well.”

Harrison was listening to his sister in shocked amazement and a bit of horror. How was she taking this so well!?!

“We just talked to Theo and the rest about their goals, and really, they seem pretty good,” she decided. “I know you asked for a meeting, did you get one? Have you had it?”

Harrison nodded a little. “It was last night. We came to an agreement. He wants my political power, and promised I wouldn’t be marked nor a target any longer.”

The girl nodded, thinking hard. “I certainly don’t see why it would be a bad idea. If he’s sane again, and Thomas Gaunt is his true form now...well. Three hot guys is right…”

“Hermione!” Harrison said, scandalized. “I never knew you thought like that about our professor...or the Dark Lord.” They both giggled.

“Tall, dark, and handsome is always a good thing, oh brother of mine,” Hermione said sagely, “and Severus and Thomas are both tall...dark in more ways than one… and definitely handsome.”

Harrison rolled his eyes, but laughed again. “I’m glad you didn’t freak out.”

“Honestly,” she began, “after the discussion on the train, I’m not terribly surprised. I mean, that you like him, yeah, a bit, but that you’re seriously considering the Dark? Nah, Merlin, I agree with you!”

The two sat in silence a bit longer, thinking things over.

Hermione broke the silence, “You need to talk it over with Sirius and Remus, though.” Harrison looked stricken. “Not that he’s Voldemort, maybe if you two actually get together, but certainly not now. But that you’re considering the Dark, yeah, that’s kinda important, Harrison.” She gripped his hand tightly, offering support. 

“You’re right,” Harrison decided, squaring his shoulders. “I should talk to Sirius about that blood adoption ritual, too.”

“Oh, that one you showed me from that Dark book you wouldn’t say where you found?” Hermione asked expectantly.

Harrison ducked his head sheepishly, “Yeah, well, Thomas gave it to me at Yule. Had to research it more since I didn’t know where we actually stood then.”

Hermione laughed as she linked arms with her brother and they brought down the wards to go find the Head of House Black and his consort.


	20. Chapter 20

The newly christened, fully blood-adopted Harrison James Orion Potter-Black was packed and ready, sitting with his sister waiting for the two supposed adults of the household to go with them to the station. Harrison and Hermione had many chats over the hols regarding Harrison’s feelings for the two men in his continuing dreams. He had finally decided on a course of action that was certain to result in something, though he wasn’t entirely sure what. When Sirius and Remus finally made their way into the entrance hall, Remus scolding Sirius for making them late, the two teens grabbed their stuff and the whole group stepped onto the front step to apparate to King’s Cross. Sirius and Remus both tried to smother Harrison with hugs, before he was able to shove them away and get his breath. 

Sirius had been particularly clingy after the blood adoption, but study of the ritual in the book had indicated that was a normal occurrence due to the immediate nature of the parental bond created. Since most blood adoptions were done shortly after a child was born, it was usually hidden by all the other adults’ intense feelings for the new child, and therefore less noticeable. Since Harrison was already seventeen, and there were no other family members, there was nothing to hide Sirius’ behavior. Remus had done his best to temper his fiery mate’s actions, but Harrison handled them well, and truly was happy to have a living parent. 

Once the group was settled into their compartment, the group split into their respective couples after subjecting Harrison to some light teasing about his godfather-now-father’s behavior. Harrison poked back at the couples, saying if he had to put up with all their lovey-dovey crap, they could damn well handle his new father’s public hugs. The group had laughed at that, especially Draco and Seamus. 

Seamus had completed his patronus summoning over the break, sad that he didn’t get to miss school like the others had, but pleased when his patronus and Draco’s had immediately started nuzzling each other and cantering down the platform at the station. Seeing their patroni interact like that had reinforced that they would be good together and Seamus had blurted out-almost shouted at him really- asking Draco to be his boyfriend. Lucius had paled a bit, but Narcissa smiled when Draco flung himself at the slightly taller Irishman who caught his blond-love and proceeded to bridal carry him to their compartment.

The last trip to Hogwarts on the train for the seventh years passed quietly as the group alternately napped, chatted, snacked on sweets from the trolley, and reminisced about earlier years. Harrison and Draco had a good laugh re-enacting their first year meeting on the train with Hermione jumping in to provide Ron’s parts, having heard the story before. Neville laughed as well when the discussion turned to his oft-lost toad. Luna patted his hand and kissed his cheek when he revealed that he had actually left Trevor in the greenhouse at home because he really didn’t like Hogwarts, and had found a lady toad over the break.

Harrison slipped into silence as the group discussed all their ridiculous meetings, first dates, and how they got together stories. He had a plan for his crush, but was still conflicted about the frequent presence of the now-human Dark Lord in his dreams. Draco noticed the other teen’s distraction first and began teasing the raven, muttering suggestions under his breath which brought a blush quickly to Harrison’s cheeks. Even more so because several things Draco suggested had actually occurred in Harrison’s dreams so he had, if not real world experience, at least the dream version to be pulled up in front of his mind’s eye.

The last few minutes before the train arrived was spent deciding on their study schedule, which Hermione did not attempt to ride roughshod over. Their NEWTs were fast approaching, and all were determined to perform their best. Since their group had grown, they had people in every class except Divination and Muggle Studies, so they were covered for helping each other out.

\--------

When Harrison arrived for his first occlumency session with Professor Snape after the break, Harrison dithered outside the door for several minutes, working up the courage both to enter the room, and to confront his teacher, and crush, with his thoughts. During all those discussions with Hermione about the dreams, even though he hadn’t gotten into specifics about all the action occurring, they had discussed his thoughts and feelings around the dreams, during the dreams, and how they felt overall. She had pointed out that the one which prompted his minor freak out and break-down to her he described differently. And experienced actual physical consequences from his actions in the dream. She wasn’t sure exactly what was different, though they talked extensively about lucid dreaming and possible magical forms of dream transmission. That discussion had led to his current plan of confronting the potions master, and hopefully getting some answers.

Finally feeling somewhat confident, he rapped on the door, and entered when instructed. Before he could begin speaking, Severus gestured for him to take a seat.

“Sit, Harrison,” the dark man drawled. “We have, I think, much to discuss.”

Harrison nodded. He searched the potion master’s face for a hint of what he meant, and seeing a faint gleam of what, in his dreams, appeared to be lust, he plunged straight into the deep end, not allowing the older man to continue.

“You’ve been in my dreams,” the teen blurted out. Severus' eyes widened minutely. He hadn’t expected the teen to have noticed the difference from his other dreams. “Something was different in that dream with you and  _ Thomas _ and that Merlin damned potion that made everything so much more intense. You did something to me, or he did something to me, or  _ something _ .”

Severus sat in silence for a few minutes, head reeling at the knowledge thrust upon him. Their darling brat had realized the difference, knew they had done something to him, just hadn’t been able to determine what. He finally sighed, and began speaking. “What do you know about dream sharing?”

Harrisons face crinkled cutely as he thought about the term. “Nothing, I guess. I thought about the possibility of lucid dreaming or some type of magical dream transference, but I couldn’t find anything specific over the break.”

“A dream-share,” Severus began in professorial mode, not noticing the growing glint of arousal in Harrison’s eyes at the deep, lecturing tone, “is when a person is able to merge their consciousness into that of another, allowing for a more tactile, rich mental environment. It can only be accomplished by those with a deep bond, and intimate knowledge of the other’s mind in order to lessen the chance for irreparable harm.”

“But we don’t have a deep bond, sir,” Harrison said quietly. “Unless…” he trailed off uncertainly, thinking about the situation. “Unless…  _ He _ helped you…?” He somewhat whined.

A sharp look from his professor had him straightening, but then he remembered this wasn’t a lesson, so he relaxed again. 

“Thomas helped, or started it, or something. There’s no way you could have dream-shared alone. Our bond from occlumency is good, but not that good.” Harrison took a deep breath and continued, again not allowing his crush the chance to speak, but rather laying out his thoughts on the possible situation.

“We don’t have a deep bond, but  _ Thomas _ and I do...and have since I was fifteen months old,” he bit out, the last a little harshly. “He’s not as familiar with my mind...though...You are.” He locked eyes with his professor and asked the conclusion that had made its way to the forefront of his mind. “You worked together, didn’t you? He used the magical connection we share, you provided the knowledge of my mind, and together you were able to prevent that… irreparable harm,” he finished, parroting the man’s earlier words.

Severus nodded slowly, “Yes. We did work together. Some...knowledge... came to light during your convalescence from the Weasley attack. That information was enhanced with the intelligence provided by Mr. Nott, Mr. Malfoy, and Mr. Zabini, and then your personal meeting with the Dark Lord. It has been my job for the past few months to provide memories of our occlumency sessions to the Dark Lord, and he has been...intrigued by some of the things he has seen.”

Harrison had paled the longer his professor spoke. He gulped and whispered, “He saw the dreams didn’t he?”

Severus nodded. “He was not displeased in any way, Harrison. Your truce is still in effect. In fact, the knowledge of these dreams has, for him, actually been longer than my own. Apparently during the magical influx at Yule he was pulled into several of your dreams due to both of your defenses being low.”

Harrison was blushing beet red in mortification. He had met the Dark Lord and proposed joining his side while the man knew he had been having explicit dreams about him! How would he face him in the future?!?

“Harrison,” Severus’ sharp voice jerked him from his spiraling thoughts. “We worked together, Harrison, to send you that dream because he is interested in you, I am interested in you, and we are sufficiently attracted to each other to consider the possibility of a relationship. That you might be willing to be...shared.”

Harrison’s eyes widened at the final statement. “You mean you two  _ discussed _ my sex dreams and decided you want to  _ share me _ ???”

“Only if you are amenable to being shared,” the dark eyed man said negligently, though it was belied by the fact that he was watching his student intently.

Harrison fell back into his chair in shock. The two men he had been dreaming of for months, years in Severus’ case,  _ both wanted him _ ! Him! He knew he was passably attractive, and of course Thomas had mentioned his political power, but he didn’t see why he would be attractive enough to have been bestowed with  _ two _ men! Especially two such amazing and gorgeous specimens as the two he had been presented with.

“Good Merlin,” slipped past his lips. He continued to worry his bottom lip between his teeth, not noticing the potion master’s intense scrutiny of his action, or the growing lust and possessiveness in his eyes. Finally deciding it was too much to think about, he had NEWTs coming after all, he took a few deep breaths to settle himself and returned his gaze to the man in front of him. 

“I’m...flattered,” Harrison began haltingly, “I think...That both of you want me. That you would be willing to share me… together.” He had to stop and collect himself at the thoughts swirling through his head those words conjured up. “I would definitely be interested in pursuing something with both of you,” here he trailed off, uncertain as to how he wanted to continue.

“I want to explore things with both of you,” he finally spoke again, Severus having waited patiently for him to gather his thoughts, “but it’s my seventh year and NEWTs are in June.” The teen looked rather dejected at this. “I really need to focus on that right now. Can we, I don’t know,” he threw his hands in the air at this point, “can we revisit it after school’s out or something?”

“Of course, Harrison,” Severus’ voice caressed him like the lover they both hoped he’d become. “We can certainly allow you the time to focus on your studies. As your professor, I am pleased you are thinking about your education first and foremost. I am heartened to know that you wish to be a well rounded individual, and hopefully one with a fulfilling career.”

“What about Thomas?” Harrison asked petulantly. The Dark Lord obviously wasn’t here to agree to any further terms with them.

“I’m certain he will be amenable to a slight delay,” Severus decided. “He did after all gain twelve Outstanding NEWTs himself.”

Harrison had forgotten about that. The man was a near genius. He nodded, and looked at his professor wondering if there was anything else, or if they would return to his occlumency lesson.

“As you have rightly pointed out, it is coming up on NEWTs,” Severus stated, “And you should be able to focus on them. We will halt your occlumency lessons. Truly, there is not much else I can teach you. You should focus on your studies and graduating from school, and we will discuss it after. I will alert Thomas, and can assure you we will not overstep your bounds in dreams as well.”

Harrison nodded. He was somewhat sad the two wouldn’t be joining him in dreams, but knew he needed to be thinking about his studies and his future. 

\--------

When Harrison left after their discussion about the dream sharing and possible triad relationship, Severus could not settle. He paced his quarters, attempted to brew (which resulted in a rather spectacular explosion, and a ruined brand new cauldron), tried to read, and finally gave it all up as a bad job. Deciding he couldn’t stay like that, he threw a pinch of floo powder in his fireplace, stuck his head in the fire, and called his older brother. Julius was more than happy to see his baby brother, regardless of the late hour, and waved the man through the fireplace. Severus quickly threw a handful of the sparkling green powder into the flames and went whooshing through the closed network of the school to be spat out the other man’s grate.

He plopped into a cushy armchair, his usual grace and stoic persona completely absent, accepted the glass of fire whiskey, and groaned at the burn of the first sip.

“What’s the matter, little brother?” Julius asked.

“Harrison,” Severus responded wryly.

Julius looked confused for a moment, before recognizing the name, and questioned, “Harry Potter?”

“The very one,” the potions master said, eyes drifting closed at the warmth of the room and the company.

“What’s the matter with the Head Boy? He’s not hurt or gotten in trouble recently as far as I’m aware.” Julius looked at his younger brother concerned.

“No, no,” the usually taciturn man responded with a sigh. “He’s fine, excelling in his school work, and bounced back from the attack with no issues.”

“I fail to see the concern, then,” Julius said bewildered by the issue and recognizing the bone-deep weariness affecting his favorite family member.

“I think…” Severus trailed off. “I… Merlin, this is difficult.” He took a gulp of the fire whiskey this time, for a dash of Dutch courage, and finally managed to spit out his thoughts, “I think he loves me, I think I love him, and we’re seriously considering embarking on a triad relationship with the Dark Lord.”

Julius looked nonplussed. How exactly did one respond when their family, their brother, informed them of feelings for a student, even if he was of age, not to mention a possible triad relationship with the  _ Dark Lord _ !

Severus’ eyes flickered open, having closed them during his declaration. “Aren’t you going to say anything? Berate me for my foolish feelings, fool-hardy choice, and possible mental insanity considering my thoughts in regard to a relationship, and with the Dark Lord no less?”

Julius took a moment to truly study his brother, taking in the lines of worry etched on his face, the tiredness he tried to hide in his eyes. “Well, I knew you were a supporter, but I never thought you’d be in love with the leader,” he finally managed to say, trying for a light and joking tone. He rather thought it fell a little flat with the odd look Severus gave him. “Okay, clearly not funny. So you love Harry? Nothing wrong with that. He’s of age, will be graduating in June, and he’s very attractive.”

The potions master glared at the Defense teacher. His older brother would NOT poach his little love...he’d just confirmed the teen was even interested!

“Calm down, little brother,” Julius said with a grin, “I’m not after the boy, but I do have eyes. He is rather pretty, and I can see why he caught your eye. Good looks, sharp mind, intelligence to hold serious conversation, but not so serious as to let you sink under your teacher masks. He could be good for you, Sev.”

The younger sighed, “Thanks, Jules.”

“I am a little concerned by the potential relationship with the Dark Lord,” Julius mentioned in an off-hand manner. “Not the triad or that he’s male or anything like that, you know that, Sev,” he continued when Severus started to glare, “Just that...well, the man marked you, Sev. Branded you like cattle. I’m worried he might be manipulating your feelings through the mark. I know you’ve mentioned he can do quite a lot with it.”

“He’s not,” Severus stated confidently. “He’s truly interested in the brat, and based on recent...evidence,” he said coolly, “all three of our feelings could become mutual.

“I see,” Julius muttered, taking a sip of his own drink. “Well, suppose I can’t really do the ‘hurt-my-baby-brother-and-I’ll-hurt-you’ speech on a Dark Lord, he’d probably torture me if I tried. If I could even get anywhere near him,” he mused. Then brightened, “But I can threaten the boy!”

“You will do no such thing, Julius Dominic Snape!” Severus shouted, jumping to his feet. 

Julius raised his hand placatingly, “Alright, Sev, I won’t. You know I was just teasing you.”

Severus huffed and flopped back down in his chair, taking another sip of his drink. “He’s worried enough about his NEWTs, having a truce with the Dark Lord, and come to find out said Dark Lord might like him, as well as his potions master, and being willing to work on a possible relationship with two older men, one the same age as his parents, and one who could be his grandfather...Not that Thomas looks it,” he muttered quietly at the end of his rant.

Julius picked up on the name, “Thomas?” he asked incredulously.

“Oh, piss off, Jules,” Severus said jokingly, raising his glass in salute. “It’s the Dark Lord’s name, and yes, I have permission to call him that.”

Julius’ eyes widened, “I can’t believe you’re allowed to call the Dark Lord by his name. Didn’t you say he  _ hated _ his name?”

“Oh, he does,” Sev said with a smirk, “Pretty sure anybody other than Harrison or myself would be tortured, if not killed for using it.” 

Jules nodded seriously, and both men returned to their drinks.

Several quiet minutes passed, broken only by the crack of the logs in the fire, and the occasional sip from their glasses, Julius finally looked up and gained his little brother’s attention, “Hey, Sev,” he said quietly, but with a hint of wonder, “since you’re gonna be so chummy with his Lordiness, you think you could get him to remove the curse on the DADA position?”   
  


Severus’ eyes widened and he threw a pillow at his brother, setting both of them into a pillow fight and a brief tussle on the floor. Their laughing and joking lasted into the wee hours of the morning, requiring Sev to pour a sobering potion down his brother’s throat when Julius finally collapsed, and after taking one himself, went back through the floo and to his own bed to catch what little sleep he could before classes would begin for another day.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> §Parseltongue§

NEWTs were quickly approaching and Harrison, Hermione, Draco, and the rest of their friends were showing signs of the strain. Long hours were spent in the library or their rooms pouring over texts, re-reading seven years worth of notes, checking old homework and brushing up on obscure facts. And once exams actually started...well, even Crabbe and Goyle were seen with their faces in books. 

But finally the NEWTs were complete and the seventh years were released from their torment to relax while the fifth years were taking their OWLs and all the other students were in regular classes, and suffering through end of year exams. Harrison and his friends spent long hours by the Black Lake, enjoying the nice weather and their release from education. 

Finally all exams were complete and it was time for the Leaving Feast. Slytherin won the house cup, which still wasn’t enough to put a smile on their snarky Head-of-House’s face, but his hearty applause was enough to show his snakes his true feelings. Hermione elbowed Harrison when the man’s eyes slipped to him yet again during the feasting and merriment. Draco was too busy staring at the Ravenclaw table to notice, but Hermione, even with her growing relationship with Dean still managed to see everything.

“Harrison,” Hermione hissed when Dumbledore began speaking.

A faint pink began creeping up the back of Harrison’s neck as he tried to listen to Dumbledore to drown out the sound of his sister’s insistent whispering.

“Harrison!” Hermione poked him in the back this time.

He shifted in his seat and turned so he could see his sister’s face. She nearly snorted at the flush of color decorating his face.

“Professor Snape is looking at you, Harrison,” she whispered, pleased when the flush darkened. 

“I know!” Harrison hissed back, nearly descending into parsel. Alistair poked his head out of Harrison’s robe having scented the embarrassment and faint arousal of his human.

_ §Master?§ _ he hissed  _ §what is wrong?§ _

Harrison rolled his eyes and shot a glare at his sister, which didn’t really deter her before responding to his familiar.  _ §Nothing is wrong, Alistair. Hermione is teasing me because Professor Snape has been watching me.§ _

_ §Professor...Snape?§  _ Alistair hissed uncertainly, only knowing the words distantly from his master’s use. Snakes didn’t have professors after all.  _ §The man of many smells who wishes to mate with you?§  _ The blush on Harrison’s cheeks had turned into a raging inferno which caused him some surprise as it hadn’t yet caught his robes on fire.  _ §The one you wish would mate you?§ _

If his robes weren’t smoldering now, nothing would do it. His face was on fire and Hermione was having a hard time controlling her snickers. She didn’t know what the snake was saying, but he had clearly continued on with her little bit of teasing about the teen’s crush. The sound of many bodies moving jerked Harrison out of his embarrassed arousal as he realized that Dumbledore had dismissed the school while his sister and his snake were tormenting him. He made his way quickly to his room, Hermione following him all the way, still giggling. He barricaded himself in his dorm as best he could and tried to get some sleep. They would have their graduation ceremony in the morning before the train left and he had to give a speech. Hermione’s was all about friendship and bonds created during school, and that learning could continue anywhere, but he had a different idea in mind.

\--------

The next morning after breakfast while the rest of the school went to pack, the seventh years remained in the great hall for their graduation. The house tables were replaced by a couple of rows of chairs and wizarding cameras floated around the room capturing images of the ceremony for family and posterity. All the seventh years were seated alphabetically, the mixed colors of the trim of their robes a colorful mish-mash at the front of the room. The four heads of house were seated, two on each side of Dumbledore, while the rest of the teachers who were not involved with monitoring the younger students observed from seats behind the graduates.

A small podium sat in front of Dumbledore’s seat in front of the head table for the Head Boy and Head Girl to give their speeches. Hermione had opened the ceremony, so Harrison had the entire ceremony to get through, and to stretch his nerves, before he would speak. Hermione’s speech had the students and teachers laughing, and in the next breath tearing up. It was the end of the road for the seventh years. They would receive their NEWT results with their diplomas. Hermione was a jittery mess as they waited through the announcement of each name for the student to rise from their seat, shake hands with the headmaster, and receive their diploma and scores from their head of house, shaking hands all down the line, before returning to their seat and the next student being called. With only forty students in their year it wouldn’t be a terribly long process, but it was more than long enough for Hermione to be almost jumping out of her seat with nerves about her scores, and Harrison to become rather pale at the thought of his upcoming speech.

Harrison was glad the two head students had seats separate from the rest of the students when Hermione returned, hands visibly shaking, to her seat and sat staring at her diploma for several long seconds before Harrison reached over to give her hand a gentle squeeze. He knew she had done well, really, their entire group likely had. She finally gathered the remnants of her Gryffindor courage and cracked open the cover. A whoosh of air left her as she saw her marks on the opposite side facing her diploma. She had received all O’s, and graduated top of the class. 

Harrison patiently waited his turn, and upon returning to his seat after a rather heated stare from the irascible potions master which caused him to flush rather brightly, opened his diploma and sighed with relief at his NEWTs results. He had EE’s in Transfiguration, Charms, and Herbology, O’s in Potions and Care of Magical Creatures, and an O+ with a note for topping the class in the subject for Defense Against the Dark Arts. He knew Remus would be pleased with his improved marks, and Sirius would likely tease him inordinately for turning into a bookworm, but really, he was just happy he passed. And then Dumbledore was calling him to the front to give his speech. He stood carefully, made his way to the podium, flexed his hands a few times to try and relax, took a deep breath and began speaking.

“Good morning. Before me I see friends, teachers, and fellow graduates. I see hope, fear, joy, sorrow, excitement, and dread. I see worry and compassion, idealism and realism. I see ambition, lethargy, plans, and a desire to sleep for a week after those tests!” Here all the students let out a cheer, and the teachers all cracked smiles. Now that he had begun, he could feel his nerves dissipating and so Harrison took another breath and continued.

“I see individuals who make up a group, ready to go out into the world and make their mark. I see the concerns in your hearts, ‘will I be good enough, have I learned enough, will the threat of war even allow me to read my full potential?’ I see these worries, because we were born, raised, and educated under the shadow of a Dark Lord. The threat of war, battles, and death chases us, even now. Some of you have been raised hearing stories of the Boy-Who-Lived.” Harrison worked to keep his expression neutral, even as bile rose in his throat for the much hated moniker. “Many of you wondered, ‘is he going to save us or is he going to fail us? Will he defeat the Dark Lord for good, or will he fall to the Dark as so many have before?’ Many of you put your hopes, dreams, and the weight of your expectations on the shoulders of an eleven-year-old boy. One who had never before known of the Wizarding World.”

Harrison paused to look out over the audience, locking eyes with as many of his classmates as he could. He finally got a chance to say something, to speak his piece, and he was going to take it. 

“You were wrong. All of you.” the audience shifted lightly and murmurs whispered around the assembled group. “You put the weight of an entire culture on a child. A child who knew nothing about said culture, and only recently began to learn. A child who was beaten down, treated as less than a house elf, and ran to the wizarding world for solace, and instead received only grief.” 

Harrison let his disappointment fill his being as he went on, borrowing a little from Voldemort, not that anyone present would actually know that.

“I confess myself disappointed. I thought I was entering a world of wonder and joy, experiments and learning, and best of all, friends. I had never had a friend before Hogwarts. I met a red-headed boy on the train who became my best friend, and together we saved a bushy-haired girl from a troll who joined our group and became the brains behind all our so-called adventures. And then our best friend, Ronald Weasley decided that a school house was more important than a six-year friendship. A family.”

Harrison locked eyes with Hermione, who had tears slowly dripping down her cheeks, her handkerchief laying forgotten in her lap. She nodded once to show her support and Harrison went on.

“I made new friends. Friends who don’t care that I used to be Gryffindor, or now am in Slytherin. Friends who don’t look down on me for studying, or learning about wizarding culture. Friends, who in time, I think will become the best friends I could possibly have made. The Sorting Hat was right my first year when it said my true friends would be found in Slytherin.”

A gasp went around the room at the proof that Harry could have been a Slytherin all along. Dumbledore’s eyes had lost their twinkle, but he seemed unable to speak. He just continued to stare at Harry, his gaze sharpening and hardening the longer the boy spoke.

“There are more important things in life than what hair or eye or skin color you have, whether you like girls or boys or both, or what house you were sorted in at eleven. I’m through looking at the world through the lens of a naïve eleven-year-old. And you should be, too. Color, race, sexual orientation, and school house are minor concerns. Our world is on the verge of disaster. We’re staring down the side of a cliff and nobody seems to realize it. Stop. Think. You are more than you were at eleven. You are more than you were last year. You are more than you were yesterday. You have seven years of magical education to help you. You have friends and family to support you. Study. Learn. Decide for yourself which side you are on. Decide if you’re on a ‘side’ at all. Sometimes reality isn’t as black and white as it's portrayed. The world exists in shades of grey. It’s all in the intent. You can kill with _Avada Kedavra_ or you can kill with _diffindo_. Dark and Light may be the sides, but make your own choice. You’re the one who will have to live with it.”

There was no applause as he returned to his seat. There were solemn looks, intrigued faces, and a bit of muttering as he sat. Dumbledore pierced him with a rather dark look when he stood to close the ceremony. Harry had diverted from his submitted speech rather spectacularly and the headmaster was less than pleased. 

He gave his final words and directed the group in raising their wands for a group _lumos_ , which joined together and shot into the enchanted ceiling, appearing to continue on into the sky above. As they lowered their wands the house crest disappeared from their robes and was replaced by the Hogwarts crest, while the colored trim was replaced with a mixed gold and silver trim. They were no longer of a house, but were all Hogwarts students.

\--------

A week later, Harrison and Hermione were the only two awake for breakfast, and subsequently the only two to be present at mail delivery. They had both received a letter bearing the Ministry of Magic seal, and Harrison had a second letter, addressed in a rather familiar spidery hand. Sharing a look, by general agreement they opened the ministry letters first. Hermione had applied to several different departments, but was hoping for either the Department of Magical Law Enforcement or the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. A loud squeal from the girl next to him confirmed that she had gotten one of her preferences, but Harrison was too absorbed in his letter to begin the conversation. He had written to Amelia Bones, the current head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement, asking to work in their Division of Child Welfare. He had seen no offices on his trip to level 2, and hadn’t been aware there was such an office until he finally managed to sit down and peruse the career handouts over the yule and Easter holidays when Hermione insisted they begin their applications for work. He didn’t want any child to go through what he did, and was willing to be involved in the process if that’s what it took to make something happen. His letter was welcoming him to the Division of Child Welfare, and giving him the information needed for him to begin work in July. 

He also had the Potter and Black Wizengamot seats, and now that he had finally graduated, Sirius was allowing him to sit them. His first session was coming up in September, and he couldn’t wait to see Dumbledore’s face when he removed the man’s power by taking back his seats. Neville, he knew, was also looking forward to the session. Augusta had never been a staunch supporter per se, but had voted with Dumbledore on a number of issues over the years, enough to ensure he thought he would continue to have an ally in the House of Longbottom. He was going to be in for a shock when Harrison and Neville called into question all the laws approved or tabled due to Harrison’s seats.

He sat in silence for a few minutes thinking over the events he was setting into motion before finally turning to Hermione and setting off the long-winded spiel the girl went on regarding her own placement in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, House Elf Liaison Office. It was a new office, having only been instituted in the previous two years, and Hermione would be the first employee under the office director. When Remus and Sirius finally made their way to breakfast, it was to see the two deeply involved in discussion regarding what to wear, what supplies they might need, and when they could go shopping in preparation for their first days of work. 

After breakfast, Harrison made his way back to his room, scratching Alistair on the head. Setting his personal wards, he flopped down on the bed to read his second letter, one he was almost certain had been sent by Severus. The man had kept his word, and kept Thomas to his, as his dreams had been his own ever since their talk after Easter. He didn’t know how Severus had managed to keep the Dark Lord in line, but was happy he had been undisturbed during his final weeks of study.

Alistair flicked his tongue out, scenting the parchment as Harrison opened it.  _ §It is from your potions master§ _ he hissed.

_§I expect so, yes§_ Harrison responded somewhat absently, already devouring the letter in front of him. He was correct, the potions master had indeed written to begin their more informal, and possibly intimate acquaintance, as well as suggesting several evenings for a date in the coming weeks. He mentioned discussion between the three of them involved, and making a decision on what the status of their relationship would be in the future. Harrison blushed, even though there was no one to see it but Alistair as he read the man’s hope that Harrison was still interested in pursuing a relationship with the two men who were most impatient to be reunited with the green-eyed teen. Harrison chose the first date given and sent off a reply with Hedwig as soon as he finished writing it.

\--------

Harrison was pacing his room nervously. His date with Severus and the Dark Lord was supposed to be in 15 minutes. He had showered, using all the available products to make his hair lustrous and his skin soft and smooth. He had wanted to try and hide that he was going on a date, but Hermione had flat out refused to lie or run interference with Sirius and Remus for him, so he had been enduring lots of teasing from his godfather-turned-father and pseudo-godfather. He was finally alone and now he couldn’t decide if his clothes were alright or if he looked good enough. He had to mentally smack himself and remember that it was just dinner. And if other thoughts tried to encroach, well, the light blush gracing his cheeks was rather attractive.

With five minutes to go, he made his way down to the receiving room, the only place the portkey would be able to activate in the house. Sirius and Remus were there with a wizarding camera floating around snapping picture after picture of Harrison’s first official date. He rolled his eyes, but submitted to their hugs and final teasing comments with as much grace as he could muster. Hermione merely hugged him and whispered good luck in his ear. He reached up and scratched Alistair’s head where he rested on Harrison’s shoulder and hissed at him to make sure he was securely wrapped around him so as not to be jostled when the portkey went off. Sirius had finally managed to stop fleeing the room as soon as he saw the snake, so getting final hugs, they all stepped apart and Harrison gripped the piece of parchment which was the portkey tightly. 

The appointed time hit and he heard the first chime of the old, wheezing grandfather clock in the family tapestry room before the usual tugging sensation gripped his navel and he disappeared whirling into the magical transportation. He began walking when he saw his speed begin to slow and carefully bent his knees with his first few steps as he landed. He smoothly transitioned, grateful that he had finally mastered the form of transportation, or perhaps his blood adoption had given him some latent Black talent for it. Either way, he was happy to not have fallen on his face because as soon as he stopped moving, he found himself face to face with his ex-potions professor, and the unfairly handsome human face of the Dark Lord.

In an effort to keep a blush from darkening his cheeks at the direct gaze of the two older men, Harrison looked at his surroundings, focusing on the light colored walls, the wizarding paintings, and tasteful decorations. At first glance The Siren’s Call was a lovely place, and he was rather looking forward to trying the food. 

A discrete hostess in black cleared her throat quietly, disrupting his observations, and guided them to a rather secluded corner with a charmed window that showed a pristine white sand beach and stunning turquoise waters. Whatever charms they had used on the window were quite good as he could also hear the waves faintly crashing and smell a light whiff of sea breeze. 

The three spoke lightly of innocuous things, Harrison’s enjoyment of the break between school and beginning his new job, Severus and his pleasure at not having to teach the dunderheads, and Thomas’ general enjoyment of politics. He had made a concentrated effort since Easter to focus on the Wizengamot and shuffling his Death Eaters into ministry potions which would benefit their cause. Harrison was able to converse more intelligently about political topics since he had been studying with Neville since school let out in preparation for the September Wizengamot session. He had some interesting thoughts regarding the laws and regulations they would be reviewed and Thomas found himself pleased at the thought that his potential partner would also be an asset in his political machinations. 

They discussed everything and nothing while waiting for their meals, but when the food came, all applied themselves to it with gusto. Harrison’s herb roasted chicken with fresh steamed vegetables flooded his mouth with intricate though not overwhelming flavor. The two older men had steaks, and when Severus offered the teen a bite, he moaned when the perfectly prepared meat nearly melted on his tongue. The noise sparked arousal in the eyes of the elder and Severus had to discreetly adjust himself when the blood in his head took a sharp turn for the south. Harrison hummed in satisfaction, and blinked his eyes open slowly, completely oblivious to the reactions he had inspired.

Their meals were filling so they forewent dessert in favor of returning to Thomas’ home for a drink and further conversation. Thomas pulled Harrison close and with a nod to Severus and two small cracks, they were standing in the entry hall of Gaunt’s home.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _ §Parseltongue§ _

Thomas continued to hold Harrison for a few moments, feeling his instability with the Side-Along apparition. Once he felt the teen was steady enough, he led them to a rather comfortably appointed parlor. Severus made his way to the wet bar in the corner, knowing Thomas was incapable of making anything other than straight scotch or whiskey. He fixed drinks for all three of them, and levitated them over to where Thomas and Harrison had gotten comfortable. 

The three men picked up their conversation from dinner and it all started innocently enough. They were speaking of rare artifacts and Harrison mentioned having seen, and actually used the sword of Godric Gryffindor. Thomas’ eyes lit with avarice, and he rather demanded to hear the story. Harrison looked at the man carefully and reminded him of their ongoing truce before he capitulated. He explained the events of second year as concisely as he could with prodding from both men for more detail, Severus muttering under his breath about crazy old headmasters hiding things from their teachers. 

When he mentioned his brief contact with the diary and the subsequent interaction with young Tom Riddle, Thomas began to flush with anger. That diary was supposed to be under lock and key and wards and anything else Abraxas and Lucius had been able to utilize. It was supposed to be protected. Once his first throes of anger had abated, he waved the teen on, muttering about punishment for the blond lord. Harrison reluctantly continued, knowing if the man was mad about the diary not being wherever it was supposed to be, he would be positively livid once he heard it was destroyed, and by Harrison’s hand no less.

He carefully explained the events that led to Lockhart’s mental state, and his interaction with Fawkes, the Sorting Hat, and the sword. Severus paled when Harrison described the basilisk and how they had fought. Thomas was mourning the loss of the great beast, the familiar of Salazar Slytherin himself. But as much as he had liked the snake, even he could admit that the will to survive was strong in the boy, and agreed he really hadn’t much choice. But when Harrison explained that he stabbed the diary with the basilisk’s fang and how the shade of Tom Riddle had died, Voldemort’s fury exploded. The windows and various bric-a-brac, everything breakable in the room exploded. Severus managed to shield both himself and Harrison, both of them pulling their wands, but uncertain of how to contain the rage-fueled magic pouring from the man beside them. 

Nagini slithered into the room, investigating the source of all the noise and managed to carefully slither through the destruction and debris to wind her way around her master.

Nagini began hissing to the man, trying to determine the source of his ire.  _ §Master, why are you destroying things? Tell Nagini who harmed you and she will eat them!§ _

The human blue eyes of Thomas Gaunt flashed to the inhuman red eyes of Lord Voldemort.  _ §One of my horcruxes has been destroyed. Lucius attempted to be rid of my diary and Harrison was forced to kill it when it attempted to kill one of his friends.§  _ His rage began to ebb, siphoned away by the clear concern exhibited by his familiar. As his senses returned to him, he heard screaming which abruptly cut off into sniffling whimpers. His eyes returned to their usual blue and he looked around for the source of the sound. 

Severus was on his knees, the limp form of Harrison resting in his lap, blood running down his face from the inflamed, angry red scar on his forehead. Thomas blinked a few times, uncertain of what had occurred. He made his way carefully over to the two men, waving his wand and casting a wide scale _reparo_ which quickly had the room set to rights. The things not fixed by the spell would be attended to by the house elves later. He dropped to his knees next to the other two, and carefully reached out to touch Harrison’s hand. The boy flinched at the touch, causing Thomas to withdraw his hand immediately. 

_ §What on earth happened?§ _ he hissed musingly. Nagini draped herself over Thomas’ shoulders and scented the room. 

_ §Hatchling is injured§  _ she said.

Thomas nodded,  _ §yes, but I don’t understand why.§  _ He sat there observing Severus casting several diagnostic charms over the unconscious teen. Nagini slithered down her human’s body a bit and tried to get closer to the boy when Alistair popped out of his robes and began hissing insults at the both the snake and the man she was wrapped around.

_ §No! You will not harm Master Harrison!§  _ Alistair hissed angrily.  _ §You may be bigger than me, but I will protect him!§ _

_ §Nagini would not harm a hatchling!§  _ the great green snake hissed indignantly.  _ §She is trying to help!§ _

_ §Well, you can’t help§  _ Alistair hissed moodily, unwrapping from Harrison’s neck and coiling up on his chest, keeping both Nagini and Thomas in his sights.  _ §Master talks about what he sees when his scar hurts, torture...pain. Occlumency doesn’t seem to help all the time.§ _

Thomas digested this information, unsure of how to continue. 

Nagini slithered up to the smaller snake and began hissing again.  _ §Can Nagini scent the hatchling? Nagini might find something small snake is unfamiliar with.§ _

Alistair regarded the other carefully before slithering down to coil around Harrison’s arm. 

_ §What is hatchling’s snake’s name?§  _ Nagini asked as she carefully wound down to the floor and closer to the teen.

_ §I am Alistair.§  _ the smaller snake hissed.

Thomas watched the two interacting, waiting for Nagini to finish her examination. Severus was unable to locate anything with his diagnostics and had stiffened when Nagini approached. Had he not been so worried, Thomas would have rolled his eyes at the man’s discomfort, knowing Nagini would not harm him, but as it was, he was too absorbed in the snakes’ conversation and Nagini’s check of the boy.

_ §Master§  _ Nagini hissed, shifting to look at Thomas.  _ §Hatchling smells familiar.§ _

_ §Of course he does, Nagini, that’s Harry Potter. You have encountered him before.§  _ Thomas hissed to his familiar. Alistair watched their interaction closely. Harrison had mentioned another speaker, but this was the first time he’d had the opportunity to interact.

_ §Nagini knows hatchling is Harry Potter. Hatchling smells more familiar...Like master§ _ the great snake responded.  _ §Hatchling is like Nagaini.§ _

Alistair was completely confused by the female snake’s words, and so settled for watching the potions master and his master.

Thomas repeated Nagini’s words to himself trying to find the importance in the simplistic description from his familiar.  _ §Like you, Nagini?§  _ he hissed quietly, not expecting a response.

Nagini raised her head and nodded.  _ §Hatchling is connected to master like Nagini is connected to master.§ _

Thomas was confused. That made no sense. Harrison couldn’t be his familiar, and that was the only bond...why would Nagini say… his thoughts stuttered and then began whirling as he thought about the other bond he had with his familiar. 

_ §Harrison is a horcrux?§  _ he quickly asked his familiar.

_ §Hatchling is like Nagini§  _ was all the snake said. Recognizing that Nagini would be no further help, he pulled his wand and looked to Severus.

“May I cast something on him, or will he react badly?” he questioned the man.

“I am unsure, my lord,” Severus reverted to the appellation due to the man’s recent anger, “but it shouldn’t harm him.”

Thomas waved his wand, casting a nonverbal, very specialized revealing spell. Gold light surrounded the boy before shifting red and coalescing around his scar.

Severus sent a questioning glance to the man across from him and whispered, “What did that do, my lord?”

“Thomas, Severus,” the blue-eyed man corrected absently. “Harrison is my horcrux.”

Severus was still confused, not having heard the term before. “I don’t know what that is, Thomas.”

Thomas sighed, carefully reaching out to touch Harrison, but this time there was no accompanying flinch at the contact. “When I was young I searched for immortality. I found it in horcruxes. They are objects, containers, for a piece of one’s soul. The person wishing to be immortal must murder of another person. Using the split in the soul created by the murder, they must then perform the appropriate ritual, which culminates in the split piece being pulled out of the person and encased in the chosen object. In the event of the person’s untimely demise, the soul container binds the spirit to the earth, not allowing it to move on to the afterlife, and allowing the person to be...resurrected...if you will.”

“I see,” Severus said neutrally. “And Harrison is one of these...containers?”

“It would appear so,” the oldest said tiredly. “I made rather more than any other person, and in my instability, the lack of the appropriate ritual must not have made a difference. I attempted to harm a child, a complete innocent. My killing curse must have completely split my soul and sent the shard into Harrison.”

Severus hummed noncommittally. A faint groan and several small twitches went through the small body lying in front of the two men. Thomas immediately summoned a house elf for a glass of water and a pain potion for the teen as Severus slowly helped him sit up. Vivid green eyes were clouded over with the residual pain slowly returned to awareness after taking the potion and having several sips of the cool water provided.

“Well, that hurt,” Harrison finally managed to croak out.

“It appears we have more to discuss, Harrison,” Thomas spoke as he stood from the floor and returned to his chair. Severus helped Harrison to the couch and wrapped a blanket around him before settling in at the other end, wanting all of them to be comfortable for the coming discussion.

“You are my horcrux,” Thomas stated baldly, rubbing his forehead. 

Before he could go on, Harrison spoke, “I know.”

Thomas’s head shot up to pierce the teen with a sharp gaze. “How?”

“Dumbledore,” Harrison shrugged. Thomas shook his head, but gestured for the teen to continue. “Well, apparently he figured out that’s what the diary was after studying it for some time. Then he started gathering memories of you and your family from school, whatever he could get from after your schooling, things like that. I’ve seen your parents in memories, you during school from memories and your diary, how you framed your uncle for the deaths of your father and grandparents, and framed Hepzibah’s Smith’s house elf for her death so you could get Hufflepuff’s cup and Slytherin’s Locket.” Harrison was too tired to respond to the astonishment and simmering anger in the man’s eyes, so he kept his recitation brief and to the point.

“So Hermione and I started reading up in the Black library, trying to find further information. I destroyed the diary with the basilisk fang, but we weren’t sure if there were more or how to get rid of them if there were. Dumbledore found the ring, which he destroyed with Gryffindor’s sword, and then thought he found one with the locket in the cave, but it turns out it was stolen and replaced by a fake. He managed to get us back to Hogwarts and Madame Pomfrey and Professor Snape were able to heal him.”

Thomas sent a glare at the potions master, who returned it with a shrug. “I had no idea it was something of yours, Thomas, my employer required healing, and I am contractually bound to assist, so don’t look at me like that,” the dark eyed man responded coolly, though not disrespectfully. He had no desire to be on the opposite end of Lord Voldemort’s wand.

“None of that,” Harrison said tiredly. “We’re trying to develop a relationship. You can’t think of each other as Lord and servant, and we can’t think of each other as arch enemies any longer. You do what you have to during death eater meetings, but when it’s just us, we’re equals.” The two men nodded and Harrison continued his explanation. “So I found the locket in Grimmauld Place after recognizing it from the memory of your mother and put it somewhere safe.”

“Research continued and being a horcrux was the only thing I could think of to explain why my scar, which you gave me, hurt when you got angry, why I can see out of Nagini’s eyes sometimes, and why I can see out of yours sometimes, too,” he finished perking up as the pain reliever seemed to have finished its work. “I haven’t destroyed the locket or anything, and clearly haven’t done anything to myself, so you’ve still got two.”

“Five,” Thomas responded automatically.

Harrison’s eyes widened, as did Severus’. “Five?” the two whispered simultaneously.

“Yes,” he replied, “though if Dumbledore is looking for them, I should gather them and put them under better protection. Severus, I’ll need you to retrieve one from Hogwarts. One is in Bellatrix Lestrange’s vault, but with her death in that ill-advised attack on Hogwarts your sixth year, as Head of the House of Black, your father should be able to access her vaults. There are no other LeStranges left, both the boys having died in Azkaban, and their father passing before my original fall, so there should be no issue. Harrison, you can bring me the locket, and that will be the end of it. I can do nothing further for you and Nagini, so it will have to be enough. I certainly don’t want to risk my sanity further in an attempt to create more.”

The small group sat in silence for a few minutes before Harrison uncomfortably asked, “So...what do we do now?”

A small smirk crossed Thomas’ face when he responded, “well, you’re already bound to me as my horcrux, what’s another bond?”

Harrison looked confused while Severus rolled his eyes and then translated the rather Slytherin comment for the still very Gryffindor teen, “He means he would like to court you, with the future intention of bonding.”

“Both of you, actually,” Thomas interjected smiling. “I would like to court both of you.”

Harrison gaped a bit before snapping his mouth closed with an audible click.

“I would like to court you both, as well,” Severus finally commented.

“But...but I don’t know what courting is,” Harrison whispered, shocked at the quick transition of events.

“It’s a rather prescribed outline for dating, Potter,” Severus snapped out in his usual tone. “We’ll go on outings, eat together, give and receive gifts, get to know one another. Eventually, if all parties are agreeable, we bond.”

“Bond?” He parroted, unsure of the term.

“Bond, Harrison. Wed. Marry,” Thomas illuminated.

“Oh,” the teen responded before blinking rapidly. “ _ Oh… _ ”

The two olden men exchanged an indulgent look as their potential third finally recognized what was occurring.

“Are you amenable to this proposition, Harrison?” Thomas purred at the boy.

Harrison nodded rapidly.   
  


“Good then,” Thomas replied happily. “That will afford you some additional protections by nature of being my courted. Now, about the contract…” He trailed off, looking at Severus.

“Yes,” Severus responded, understanding the implied question. “A contract will be necessary. He’s too young, even if he is a legal adult, and should be protected. It will also look better for all of us, given the rather...large… age gaps.”

“You mean we have to, what, write down that we’re going to date and then sign it or something?” Harrison squeaked. He couldn’t imagine how that would work out. It was just for the three of them, wasn’t it?

“You don’t,” Severus stated plainly. “Based on previously seen evidence,” he gave a pointed look to the teen, “you are clearly submissive, possibly more so than being simply a sexual bottom. You need the contract, and someone to negotiate it for you, to protect you, as Thomas and I are clearly tops, and also in our case, obviously dominants.”

Harrison shuddered at the man's direct words. Yes, he was submissive. He was so tired of having all the pressure on him and longed to be taken care of, pampered, lavished with love. And the thought of these two men, these  _ dominant _ men taking care of him in all ways, was heady. Severus and Thomas again exchanged looks, enjoying the flushed state of arousal creeping across their delectable little third’s face. Yes, he was clearly submissive and wanted... _ needed _ a dominant’s control. How lucky that they were both interested and willing to share.

“Wait…” Harrison roused himself from his salacious thoughts to comment on one of the points he had missed. “You said someone has to negotiate the contract for me?”

“Indeed,” Thomas responded. “You will need a family member, likely your father, to negotiate the courting contract.”

“Oh, Merlin…” Harrison buried his face in his hands. “Sirius is going to have to negotiate for me?” he whimpered. “You’ll have to tell him who you are Thomas. I refuse to let him do this without all the facts. I trust you, and we have our truce agreement, but I need him to be ok with it, too.”

Thomas sighed, uncertain of that particular course, but understanding Harrison’s point. “That’s fine. We will explain the entirety of the situation to your father when we negotiate the contract. Since you have nearly a week still before beginning your new position at the Ministry, I will send the formal request for negotiation to Sirius tomorrow.”

Harrison nodded.

“But I think I will require something in return,” Thomas mused, studying Harrison closely. “After all, you are my horcrux and have made no overtures to alert me of that fact.” He paused, thinking, before a perfectly wonderful idea occurred to him. He infused his voice with lust and purred out in a slightly deeper tone, “ I think perhaps I should be allowed to punish you, my dear.”

Harrison gasped in a breath at his words and the endearment. Severus’ pupils dilated, wondering just where Thomas was going with that thought. Thomas rose from his seat and offered a hand to each of the men still seated, and when they both grabbed hold, he pulled them from the room and to a very special room of his manor. 

The Play Room.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Small description of child abuse (whipping with a belt). Please proceed with caution!
> 
> Kink(s) present in this chapter:   
> Threesome, Fellatio, Mild Bondage, Mild Voyeurism, Spanking  
> If these bother you, skip the portions marked with Kink Warning!

When Thomas dropped Severus and Harrison’s hands to open the door, neither man was entirely sure what to expect. Honestly, all three of them were a bit nervous, unsure about how any of the others would react. They all knew they found each other attractive, Harrison’s dreams and their dream-sharing had seen to that, but this was their first possible sexual interaction in the real world.

Thomas held the door open politely, allowing Severus and then Harrison to enter the room before him. Severus had taken a few steps into the room and was now slowly walking the perimeter, inspecting the various implements hanging on the walls, and the pieces of furniture scattered around.

Harrison had only made it a few steps into the room and then completely froze. His eyes were darting around, but Thomas questioned whether he was actually recognizing anything he was seeing. He was a little concerned about the teen, but shrugged it off for the moment, intent on getting the necessary requirements out of the way and then, hopefully, getting down to business with his two soon-to-be-courted.

Thomas remained standing by Harrison as Severus completed his circuit of the room before returning to stand next to them. Thomas waved his wand, conjuring three comfortable armchairs in a small circle and carefully guided the youngest to his seat. Once they were all seated, he began speaking.

“As you can see, this is my playroom,” he opened his arms to the entirety of the room. “Everything here was purchased or made to my exact specifications upon my return, and to date, has not been used on a single person.” Harrison huffed a sigh at this, beginning to relax upon hearing this wasn’t something Thomas used all the time. “While I enjoy all the accoutrements you see here, it is not my intention to force either of you to participate all the time, or even at all, if you are not interested in participating.”

He leveled a firm stare at both Harrison and Severus, “I expect you tell me if you are uninterested. It will be to none of our benefit for either of you to force yourselves into something that you are entirely uncomfortable with, or only participate in because you feel you owe me, or that I have demanded it. We are equals here, as Harrison pointed out earlier, and I expect you to say no if you are not willing to be involved or experiment in this room.”

“Yes, Thomas,” Harrison whispered, understanding the need for verbal consent. Severus nodded and also offered his consent.

“I have always, much as you may be inclined not to believe it,” he continued with a smile, “operated in this room on the premise of Safe, Sane, and Consensual. Whatever we choose to partake in will first and foremost be safe for all parties involved, will remain sane - for example if Harrison spends too long in sub-space, or one of us gets violent, all activity will cease -, and consensual. You both have given initial consent, but you will always have the option to stop any scenario we might be involved in through the use of safe words. You will have two, one that will indicate you wish to slow down, but not entirely stop the scene, and one that will stop the scene entirely, cutting off all action immediately. Do you both understand this concept?”

“Yes,” both Severus and Harrison replied. 

“Having seen your dreams,” Thomas smirked at Harrison, “Severus did a modified version of this in that delightful detention dream where he spanked you and then checked in after five swats and before removing your trousers. This is just a more formalized version of that experience.”

Harrison nodded, swallowing audibly.

“That said, do either of you have any initial thoughts as to your safe words?” Thomas questioned. “As dominants, I think it will be unlikely that either of us would call a halt to any of these proceedings, however it is good to be prepared for any possible outcome. My slow word is ‘decaffeinated,’ and my stop is ‘exorcism’”

“I believe I have my words as well, Thomas,” Severus responded. “‘Cokesworth’ will be my slow word, and ‘lemon drops’ my stop.”

Thomas and Harrison chuckled at the last word, knowing it was due to Severus’ disgust at Dumbledore’s insistence upon offering everyone who entered his office the offensive yellow sweet.

“And you, Harrison?” Thomas petitioned the youngest.

“I...well…” Harrison was unsure how to continue. “I think my slow word will be asphodel,” he finally uttered, but couldn’t determine how to continue. What Thomas had viewed as his unrecognizing attention to the room at first entrance had actually been Harrison desperately trying to control himself. His magic always lashed out when it thought he was in trouble, and many of the things in the room hit a bit too close for comfort with the teen. He had been badly abused by his muggle uncle before Sirius took him away after his third year at Hogwarts, and still occasionally had trouble with things that reminded him of his time with the Dursleys.

“Harrison,” Severus said softly, but insistently. “Look at me,” he ordered gently.

Harrison met the potion master’s eyes and immediately recognized the sensation of his ex-professor entering his mindscape. He quickly disabled the traps and met the man in the entry hall. He led the man down to the dungeons, ignoring Severus’ confusion. 

“I figured people would be quick to exit the dungeons, and would be unlikely to linger or look around much,” he muttered in explanation as he carefully opened one of the cell doors. 

They stepped inside the mental cell and the door clanged shut behind them. Light slowly illuminated the scene where a large man with a walrus mustache had a small boy of about 8 bent over a table in what was clearly a dining room and was raining lashes on his bare back with a thick, leather belt. He was using the buckle side as well, which was causing numerous cuts in addition to welts on the small child’s back. The child was crying silently, while strike after strike of the belt raised angry red marks across the sickly pale skin. The child looked up and locked eyes with Severus who grabbed Harrison’s hand as he recognized the child bent over. It was the younger form of his dear Harrison, who was now staring blankly at the fat man, whispering ‘I’m sorry, Uncle Vernon, please don’t hurt me, Uncle Vernon, I didn’t mean to, Uncle Vernon.’

Severus tore his eyes away from the horrid scene and stepped in front of Harrison’s blank stare. He cupped the teen’s face in his hands and gently stroked his thumbs over the boy’s cheeks. ‘He will never hurt you again, Harrison, you’re safe here with me.’ Slowly, Harrison’s eyes cleared and he focused on the tall man in front of him, rather than the man still inflicting blows on the now silent child behind them. He nodded and pulled Severus from the room, and gently pushed him out of his mind.

“I believe it would be wise for Harrison’s stop word to be Uncle Vernon,” Severus said in a controlled tone. “If we are to play with punishment, we need to be aware of the possibility of his entering a flashback, which should be immediately noticeable by a litany of apologies directly to his Uncle Vernon.”

Thomas got a hard look in his eyes before Harrison reached out to grasp his arm. “I’m fine, as Severus said, I’m safe now.”

Thomas pulled the teen into his lap and stroked his head while he was wrapped up in his arms. He shot a pointed look at the dark man, who nodded once, understanding they would look into it later. Once Harrison’s closeness had calmed Thomas sufficiently, they returned to their seats.

“You are physically and mentally capable of playing this evening, Harrison?” Thomas directed his question to the teen, knowing he had to decide if he could handle punishment play. He was pleased the teen didn’t answer immediately, but took time to evaluate before responding.

“Yes, I am,” he stated confidently. 

Smiles bloomed on the two older men’s faces. 

“Then remove your clothes, pet,” Thomas purred, waving a hand to remove the chairs as all three men stood.

Harrison stood carefully, and slowly removed his clothes. It was a bit of torment to the other two, not that he was doing it on purpose, but his nerves at being with the two men were getting to him a bit. He kept his eyes averted as he removed his outer robe and began unbuttoning his shirt. A flicker of movement caught his eye and he realized Thomas and Severus were removing their robes as well. He watched avidly while pulling off his shirt and starting on his pants as the potions master removed his robe of infinite buttons, and then proceeded to unbutton the top several buttons of his shirt. 

Thomas mimicked the action, but went so far as to remove his shirt entirely. Harrison’s eyes were glued to the man's toned chest. The defined pectorals with dusky pink nipples were his sole focus. Twin chuckles reverberated in the silence, snapping him out of his reverie to realize he was standing completely naked in front of the two men. The same full-body blush present in his dreams worked its way across his skin at the intense scrutiny he was subjected to by smoldering black eyes, and lustful blue.

  
  


***************

**KINK WARNING**

Close your eyes here.

***************

Thomas finally reached out a gently tugged Harrison over to a special piece of furniture. He arranged the teen carefully over the contraption, securing his feet, before bending him over a plush, padded section which supported his waist, adjusted a second padded section to support his chest, and then strapped his arms down to the front legs of the piece. It was a specialized spanking bench which left the globes of his ass open and unprotected, lifted into the air, while also spreading him just enough to be teased with glimpses of the pale pink hole, as well as keeping his cock and balls open for access should someone want to sit under the piece. Thomas had chosen this bench specifically for Harrison once he had reached the agreement with Severus, hoping he’d have the opportunity to see the teen splayed out upon it, suffering under his ministrations, and Severus’ busy mouth occupied with the boy’s cock. 

He checked for Harrison’s comfort and when he was assured the teen was fine, strode directly to a cabinet which held a variety of dildos, cock rings, and other sex toys. He selected a rather thin dildo in a stunning emerald green. It was also purchased specifically for Harrison, as it matched his gorgeous eyes. He tapped the green object with his wand, and the sheen of lubrication coated its surface. He tapped his wand on the teen’s hole, casting a cleansing charm. He leaned down and blew warm air across his opening, earning himself a stuttered sigh before licking at the edges and prodding the hole with his tongue. A quiet groan rewarded his efforts and when he pulled away a few minutes later, the pale pink had darkened to nearly red and the opening was winking at him, trying to clench on nothing. 

Thomas carefully slid the skinny dildo into the boy, relishing the sounds of enjoyment the teen made. Once the dildo was fully seated, he tapped it gently with his wand which set it to slowly vibrating inside the teen. A gasp and moan was the arousing response from the restrained boy and dark eyes locked with blue before the potions master made his way to one of the racks containing various spanking implements and selected a rather flexible flogger which looked something like a muggle pancake turner.

Severus returned to stand where Thomas had been standing while inserting the dildo, leaning close and inspecting the teen’s exposed ass. Similar to Harrison’s detention dream, he rubbed his large hands over the soft, white globes, and ran a finger over what would have been the entrance of the boy had Thomas not stuffed it full of a dildo. 

Thomas wandered over to the same rack and selected a small flogger with multiple thin tails made of soft velvet. He didn’t want to start the boy off too hard, he wanted him to continue participating after all. He returned to the bench, but slid to the floor and under the piece of furniture, the boy’s semi-hard cock and balls at eye level. He inhaled sharply, and hummed, savoring the scent of the teen’s growing arousal. He dragged the soft tails of the flogger across the boy’s cock enjoying the small whimpers he could hear from just slightly above him. 

Harrison heard the tale-tell whoosh of air that was quickly followed by the sharp snap of the flogger meeting his exposed ass cheeks. He huffed in a breath and muffled a groan as the smacks began to occur in a slow, steady rhythm. The gentle touches of the soft fabric across his genitals continued and he was hard pressed to say whether he liked the feeling of the spanking or the feeling of the velvet more. Once the rhythm had been set, he felt the almost non-existent sting of the edges of the velvet flaying his cock and balls. He groaned, recognizing that Thomas was now flogging his genitals in opposition to Severus’ flogging his ass. His cock hardened and a single bead of precum gathered on the tip. 

A few minutes of pleasurable sensation later, and Thomas slid out from under the bench and returned to the rack, this time selecting a wide hairbrush. Severus laid his flogger to the side and took Tom’s position under the teen. Before Thomas could land the first smack with the flat of the brush, Severus was licking a stripe from the bottom of Harrison’s balls to the tip of his cock, gathering the precum on his tongue. Harrison groaned much louder, and at the sound, Thomas released the first hit from the brush. Harrison jerked, but moaned again, so the two continued. Severus was teasing the boy, short little licks with the tip of his tongue interspersed with long languid ones using the whole thing. Cock, balls, and the sensitive space between his balls and now sensitive opening which was still full of the green dildo. 

A few minutes into the hits with the brush, Thomas paused and tapped the dildo with his wand. It enlarged slightly, causing Harrison to groan as it was nearly touching his prostate, but only when Thomas spanked him with the brush and he tensed at the sting. It was torment, a pleasurable torment, to have Severus’ teasing mouth not giving him any relief, and Thomas still spanking him, his ass getting more and more red and more and more sensitive the longer it went on.

Thomas began varying the speed and strength of his hits, tapping the dildo in between every few swats. It enlarged every time until it was pressed continuously against the teen’s prostate, making him moan and whine with pleasure. Unable to stand the sexy sounds he was making, Severus abruptly left the teen’s cock bereft, causing Harrison to whine in protest, before quickly selecting a paddle from the rack and pushing Thomas to attend to their sub’s needs.

Thomas slid under the bench for the second time and quickly engulfed the teen’s cock with his mouth. The first touch of that wet heat shocked Harrison, who let out a quiet scream of pleasure. It was immediately followed by a groan when Severus brought the paddle down on his now cherry red ass rather harshly. Thomas activated the mark wordlessly and wandlessly to tell Severus to remove the dildo and begin taking the boy. His once follower, now partner was only too happy to oblige, and Severus quickly pulled the dildo out of Harrison’s now stretched and very sensitive opening. The teen screamed as Thomas sucked down his cock at the same time, and came, his cum slipping easily down the Dark Lord’s throat. 

While he was panting, trying to recover after the orgasm, Severus removed his pants, lubed up his cock, lined up with the now gaping red entry, and slid into the teen to the hilt. Harrison screamed again, as Severus began rocking his hips, gently stimulating the teen’s prostate, and letting go with some lighter smacks with the paddle. The clenching each smack brought around the man’s cock was exquisite, and after several minutes of this play, Severus himself came, painting Harrison’s insides with his cum. His initial release was a spurt against Harrison’s prostate who groaned throatily as Thomas deepthroated him. Thomas pulled away quickly though, not wanting Harrison to come again until he could be inside. 

Severus took Thomas’s place, sucking on the teen rather than teasing this time. Thomas grabbed a larger, heavier paddle, and swatted the now lightly crying boy with it twice. He then pushed into the teen a bit roughly, but the preparation had been thorough, and Harrison screamed with pleasure when that first thrust speared directly into his prostate. He pulled completely out, and spanked the teen twice more. The scream when the Dark Lord re-entered Harrison after that was a bit louder. He continued pulling out completely and laying two hits on Harrison’s now lobster red-ass with the paddle before sliding fully back into the boy for a few times before staying in the boy and beginning to thrust rather harshly. He also spanked Harrison a few times while thrusting, completely understanding the pleasured groans Severus had released when he had done the same. Thomas hammered Harrison’s prostate, while paddling him, and gloried in the long, drawn out scream of release the teen gave when Thomas came and Severus deepthroated him and swallowed him completely, setting off the teen’s second orgasm. While he was still shuddering, Thomas replaced the dildo, spelling it a bit larger, and the vibration a bit stronger, before selecting a light whip.

Before he used the whip on Harrison, he knelt in front of the teen, and cupped his face in his hands. He searched the boy’s face, enjoying the sight of his tears, knowing they were from pleasure and pain. Harrison gave a watery smile, and whispered that he was still ok, before showing the boy the whip and ensuring he was alright with continuing. Harrison nodded and Thomas retook his position facing the gorgeous red ass. He brought the whip down rather lightly, leaving a faint pink line across the white back.

Harrison’s breath hitched, and he panted a bit, but nothing further, so Thomas continued. Severus went to sit where he could see Harrison’s face. He peppered the teen’s forehead, eyelids, and cheeks with kisses, finally latching onto his ruby red mouth and plunging his tongue inside. The groan Harrison would have given at the next few strokes of the whip were swallowed by the dark man’s lips. A few more strokes and Harrison was growing uncomfortable. The pain was radiating across his back and he felt himself slipping into the quiet place he retreated to whenever Vernon would beat him. He whispered, ‘Asphodel,’ knowing Severus was close enough to hear him. 

Severus pulled back abruptly, waving a hand to gain Thomas’s attention. Thomas paused as Severus kissed the teen again, raising his head to look carefully at his eyes. Seeing they were a bit glazed he waved Thomas over. Thomas also inspected the boy’s face, dropping a few kisses of his own on the plump red lips. They saw awareness return to his face, and he nodded, so Thomas returned and gave him a few more strokes with the whip. 

***************

**END KINK NOTICE**

You can open your eyes now.

***************

This time, Harrison dropped into the quiet so fast he never got his slow word out. His eyes went unseeing and he was thrown into a flashback of his uncle whipping him with the belt. His lips started moving soundlessly, what Severus initially took for more passionate kisses. When there was finally enough space for Harrison to send actual sound through his lips, Severus was aghast to hear the same litany from Harrison’s mind spilling almost imperceptibly from his lips. He pulled all the way back and quickly stepped out from behind the bench so Thomas could see him.

“He’s in a flashback, he’s doing exactly what I hoped we would avoid, apologizing and begging his uncle,” he sneered at the word uncle. Family should not be like that.

Thomas dropped the whip immediately. He was glad he hadn’t gone for the belt. The two quickly knelt at the bench and began releasing the incoherent teen from his restraints. Thomas waved a hand and the bed at the side of the room was magically turned down as he carried the limp teen to its plush softness and tucked him in carefully. Both men laid down next to him. Stroking his face and arms talking to him quietly, reminding him he was safe. It took long minutes for the boy to make his way out of the flashback, and Thomas and Severus were very worried about the possible emotional harm caused to the teen.

Once he finally rejoined them in more alert coherency, they started to question him about the flashback, but he nearly shut down. They slowly talked him through the small relapse, and promised they wouldn’t ask about it anymore until he was ready to talk about it with them. Finally more comfortable and relaxed after the flashback, Harrison was able to sit up and enjoy being cuddled by the two strong men. 

***************

**KINK WARNING**

Close your eyes here.

***************

Harrison was smiling and giggling at some of the light comments Thomas was making when he realized he was still hard and he still had a dildo in. Obviously his lovers - and wasn’t that a nice thought? - had been more concerned with getting him out of the restraints and comfortable than removing his toy. Basking in the feeling of arousal, he asked the two men to suck each other off. Each had gotten off once inside him, but they had made him feel so good before the flashback, he wanted them to have a little of that pleasure back. 

Severus and Thomas shrugged at the request, they were reasonably attracted to each other after all, and carefully arranged themselves across the bed so Harrison could watch. Both men were skilled at giving head, and Harrison watched in fascination as they licked, nipped, and sucked their way around the cock and balls of the other. He also knew they could both deep throat and tried to pay close attention to their actions, hoping he would see something that would help him when it was his turn. He didn’t feel ready to suck them off today, he was still rather tired from the flashback and his previous orgasms, but he knew he wanted their cocks in his mouth soon.

Neither man lasted too long, both were too skilled to give any quarter or surcease to the other, and so they drove each other relentlessly to the finish. Both men groaned as they came down the other’s throat, and Harrison enjoyed watching so much that the continued stimulation from the dildo was enough to get him off again as well.

  
  


***************

**END KINK NOTICE**

You can open your eyes now.

***************

Feeling a bit sticky and sweaty, Severus reached for his wand and banished the small mess Harrison made while also casting cleaning and freshening charms on all three of them. Thomas tapped the dildo still inside Harrison with his wand, stopping the vibration, but before he could return it to its original size and remove it, Harrison stopped him.

‘Leave it, please,” Harrison asked shyly as a bright flush flooded his face. “I want to feel both of you still inside me.”

Both men pounced on him for his words and kissed him to near insensibility. Once they felt he had been satisfactorily kissed and all three had rested a bit, they got dressed, and Harrison apparated home, making his way to bed and fell quickly into dreams.


End file.
